


Asuka's Diary (Of Perversion)

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Collars, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Paddling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: Shinji doesn't have a chance in hell of getting close to Asuka ... that is until he finds she's been keeping a diary with her most secret and perverted thoughts. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP. Now with more lewdness.





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: All the usual warning apply. I don’t own Eva etc, etc. This is a work for adults and deals with adult themes. Although this is not completely vanilla, it doesn’t get crazy either. Just the usual AsuShin. Probably my first time writing some parts in first person as well as using some other types of formating. Depending on where this is being posted that my need to change. Haven’t decided if this will be a one-shot. Guess I will need to see. 

Anyway, drop a comment if you like. There’s also a Discord server (obviously be ready for NSFW stuff):

https://discord.gg/ZcjwtsX

Follow on Twitter at: 

@evalemonmaster

  
  


Asuka’s Diary (Of Perversion)

By Rommel

  
  
  


\------

His eyes lingered on her as she passed besides him, head high and proud, clad in her form-fitting red plugsuit and dripping LCL onto the deck. The garment was like a second skin, encasing every inch of her young body and yet leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Every bump, every curve, every crease was exposed, delicately and meticulously carved from the material, casting an aura of thrilling attraction on a girl who really didn’t need to be even more attractive.

Everyone at school already agreed: Asuka Langley Soryu was the stuff idols were made from. 

But they don’t know her like I do, Shinji thought sullenly. As she moved closer, he averted his eyes, both because he didn’t want to know he’d been looking and because he couldn’t possibly stand up to her furious expression. 

“Your turn now, idiot,” Asuka huffed and set her hands on her hips. “Stupid thing only gave me a 61% synch-ratio. It must be broken.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Shinji reply, his default setting for when he didn’t know what to say to her. 

“Oh, shut up!” 

Asuka strode off, her gait long and full of purpose--a trait Shinji admired even if that purpose was currently aimed at getting away from him as quickly as possible. Inevitably, his gaze settled on her backside while she retreated, entranced by those twin pert globes of red-covered goodness perfectly hugged by her vacuum sealed plugsuit. He would never admit to her, but in school it was said that Asuka’s best feature was her gorgeous gaijin ass. His own body began to react and he had to forcibly shift his thoughts elsewhere. It would not be hard to notice an erection through his own suit.

That was not really a strange or surprising reaction to her, especially when she walked around plugsuited. At home he saw more of her, since she usually wore such skimpy outfits, but few things could bring out her physical features like the red skin she donned to pilot her Eva unit. Yet despite living together, and despite being around her in a close environment few others could share, despite cooking for her and cleaning after her, he had never even suggested that he might like her straight to her face. 

Shinji sighed. Any admiration he might have for his fellow pilot was not mutual, he knew. Asuka was simply not interested in a dull, meek boy like him. Girls like her pinned after the alpha males, the strong ones, the leader of the pack. Shinji was more like the straggler hanging around the edges, waiting to be picked off--or in this case, picked on--by an orange-maned German lioness. 

She’s so strong, he thought. I couldn’t stand up to her. 

He didn’t realize he was late until a technician came to find him and usher him into the test plug chamber, where Shinji quickly climbed on board and waited as the plug was flooded with LCL and the connections made. The previous bothersome thoughts eased slightly in the familiar warm confines, which always seemed to relax him and give him courage, but no matter how hard he tried Shinji could not push Asuka fully from his mind. She stood imperious before him, hands on her hips and clad in the same yellow dress he’d first met her in, skirt flapping in the breeze. A frown was on her face. 

“So is this the Third Child?” Asuka had said, referring to Toji, Shinji’s friend.

“No,” Misato had corrected, and pointed at Shinji. “Him.”

The look of pure disappointment that came to Asuka’s pretty face actually hurt. He was not at all what she expected; not what she wanted. Slowly, they had managed to, at least, establish a working relationship. They trained together and for a period did everything as one. It was during this that Shinji first began suspecting there was more to the Second Child than her arrogant and haughty personality led on. He had even seen her cry in her sleep one night, as she lay beside him in his futon. 

That memory also bothered him--not because it was hurtful, but because it chipped away at the notion that Asuka had no feelings and didn’t care for anything. There was something more there under the surface. Something had clearly caused her pain. Enough to make her cry. But like so many other things between them, the subject had never been broached. And it likely never would be.

Shinji had somehow managed to convince himself it was for the best. He couldn’t do anything for Asuka even if she did open up to him. The way things stood, silence and resignation were the only options available. 

For the next hour he just sat there in the dim lighting of his plug, occasionally hearing instructions through the communication system, trying to relax. Finally, an announcement was made and the test declared to have concluded. The connections were terminated as the shutdown sequence plunged the entry plug into full darkness.

“Very good, Shinji. You may exit now.” 

Shinji failed to recognize the voice, but he was grateful it was over. The standby lighting came on as the LCL drained. Minutes later the entry hatch popped and he stepped out, dripping LCL onto the deck beneath his feet, then removed himself to the locker room without speaking to anyone. Asuka was long gone by then, though evidence of her passing remained in the form of scattered towels lying on the bench and puddles on the floor. Her red plugsuit was left in a pile, propped up against a nearby metal locker, looking oddly like a decapitated body, its previously tight form now baggy and loose. 

He popped the seals on his own suit and gasped as the air hissed out through the valves. The grip slackened, allowing him to peel it off and roll it down to his waist. But his attention kept returning to the red suit, as if drawn by some invisible force. It had been touching Asuka’s body for hours. Every inch of her. Even her most intimate parts. 

He couldn’t help himself. Looking around to ensure he was alone, Shinji walked over to the crumpled garment where it lay and kneeled down. His hand reached out and brushed his fingers along the cup that would fit over a breast. The material was harder than that around it and colored orange, meant to protect and stand out. Its shape seemed specifically designed to make the breasts of its wearer become more prominent as it lifted and separated better than any bra. 

The fit must be perfect, he considered, otherwise the cup would be too uncomfortable to wear.

Moving his hand further down, he found the gap between the suit’s wrinkled legs, just under the point where two seams came together and descended the lower abdomen, pointing almost like an arrow towards the pubis. His fingers paused, relishing the feel of still-wet rubberized cloth and knowing that just on the other side the material had pressed tightly against Asuka’s most secret of secrets and shielded her intimacy, and despite how long it might have been since she wore it, he thought he could feel her body’s lingering warmth. 

It was probably the closest he’d get to that particular part of her. On impulse, he grabbed the suit and pulled the crotch to his face, giving a sniff. Mostly, it smelled like LCL, and he thought he detected something else--something that might have been Asuka but more than likely was just the material itself. He ran his fingers over the slick red skin, imagining that it was the girl to whom it belonged rather than a discarded garment. His heart was racing, as where his hormones, but he didn’t dare take it further. Not here, in any case, since anyone could just walk in. 

Such urges would have to wait for the security and privacy of home. 

He sighed, though it did little to ease his building frustration, and set the plug-suit where he’d found it but not before promising himself that one day he would find the courage to take it further. Meanwhile, the bottom of his own suit had become terribly uncomfortable, the front tented with his stiff pole. He finished removing it with a few tugs here and there and grabbed a towel as he walked into the shower. 

On the way home he listened to his S-DAT, gazing absently outside the train window and watching the scenery go by. But despite the music filling his ears, his mind remained firmly on the unreachable redhead, on her plugsuit and on the body it covered so carefully. 

  
  
  
  
  


“See you later, Shinji-kun. Remember to do the laundry.” 

Misato’s words were spoken in haste as she left the apartment. She didn’t even wait long enough for a reply. Not that there was any doubt what that reply would be.

Shinji knew that they were supposed to split the chores up between all three roommates in the apartment, which meant they shared equal responsibilities, but Misato was not home enough to do anything and Asuka just didn’t care for chores. She’d rather everything be left undone than stood down to cook or wash the laundry, even if it was her own. So it was up to Shinji. And he had gotten used to that. 

He was so used to it, in fact, that he had already developed a system. Rather than spread everything throughout the week, per the schedule pinned to the refrigerator, he would move the chores to Sunday. While there were better things he thought he could do with his spare time, he didn’t mind too much since he seldom went out. No one complained about the change. Actually, he doubted anyone had noticed at all. Those were the kind of girls he shared his home with: one a slob and the other too arrogant to ever consider menial labor. It would have been funny if it didn’t mean he had all the work they refused to do. 

Even before Misato left he had been busy, starting with sweeping and mopping floors, dusting shelves, cleaning bathrooms, then moving up to wash clothes. Asuka had gone shopping with Hikari since the morning, which was actually helpful in a twisted sort of way. He really didn’t want her around teasing him with her cruel jabs and scant clothing, and he could get more done in her absence. 

There was also another reason … something he’d been looking forward to all week. 

With the women gone he was king of the palace, owner of the mansion. He could do whatever he wished. Barring an Angel attack, obviously. But unless some other worldly monstrosity decided on showing up and ruining his day, he had command over the apartment and privacy. 

And today Shinji Ikari intended to make full use of those privileges. 

He pulled the last batch from the drier and began folding the clothes into a basket. Shirts needed to be hung, but they were for the most part his own school shirts and Asuka’s. When that was done he decided that now was as good a time as any, took her things in his hands and carried them over to her room. The door was unlocked--Asuka never locked her door when he was doing laundry because she wanted him to get her things put back where they belonged after washing. 

As he entered, Shinji once again marveled at how someone who pretended to be so uptight could be so messy. Things lay scattered on the floor around Asuka’s bed in every direction; pillows, cushions, magazines, books, her portable game console, cups, plates and just about everything else a young girl like her might involve in her life. This had been his room, Shinji reminded himself, feeling a hint of anger at the way he’d been kicked across the hall into what amounted to a large closet. Asuka had not even asked permission before moving his things and filling the space with her own. She still had boxes piled up in the corner, too, so she hadn’t fully unpacked despite several months. 

Of course, Asuka had never considered that Shinji would still be living in the apartment after the move. She’d thrown out his things while fully intending to replace him. He was, as she put it “the old model”. 

The thought that she would replace him only made Shinji’s determination for what he was about to do grow. He walked across the littered carpet and quickly slipped the clothes back into place. Then he moved towards the dresser. First drawer from the top. He opened it. 

It was all there, a collection of neatly folded female intimate wear arranged by color, with the white cotton school girl panties on the left, moving into an assortment of striped, low-cut  _ shimapan _ in pastel blues, pink, red, orange, green and yellow. Next to these were high-cut lacy black and red pieces in cotton, silk and cool satin. The most revealing garments were on the right, stringy red thongs, g-strings and even a tiny bikini so skimpy there wasn’t enough material there to make a napkin. 

Shinji could have picked any of them, but rather than messing with the more expensive-looking pairs--more expensive meant they were also more likely to be noticed missing--he selected a single white cotton panty with narrow a gusset and a red bow knitted on the front. The white ones were often worn under Asuka’s school uniform on a daily basis, which meant they both got the more use and spent the most time in intimate contact with her. Shinji found something incredibly endearing about that. Despite her feisty, flamboyant personality, it was clear Asuka favored comfort when it came to her everyday underwear. 

Yet as he lifted his chosen pair his fingers brushed on something hard. Frowning, he let his fingers move along this object, which had no place among this drawer of delicates. He realized it was a book, or at least a notebook of some kind, with a plastic red cover on which the words ‘My Japan Diary’ had been written in a sloppy kanji that could have been the result of an elementary school pupil trying very hard. 

Asuka’s handwriting, Shinji knew at once. He pulled the notebook out. His redheaded roommate had never struck him as the type to keep a diary. Perhaps that was why she was keeping it in her underwear drawer; she might be embarrassed and didn’t wish for anyone to find it. But … it wasn’t the first time he dug around her things like this. Why hadn’t he found this before? 

I should put it back, he thought, but even as the idea processed his curiosity peaked. What exactly would Asuka write about? Would she write about him? Her thoughts on having moved to Japan recently? About her Eva? 

Moving almost on automatic, Shinji found his fingers opening the notebook. The writing was very shaky, not entirely unreadable but clearly also not the product of someone completely familiar with the characters she was putting down. He picked a page at random, and before he could do anything about it his brain turned the characters into words, and the words into sentences. 

  
  


> _ **… was too excited. Soon even the embarrassment faded and I was masturbating wildly, making so much noise that anyone in that bathroom could have heard. My fingers felt so good when they went inside ...** _

  
  


His eyes went wide, but something twitched in his pants. A sudden heat rose up on his cheeks, giving his face a red hue brought on by the image of Asuka locked in the bathroom with her fingers working around her genitals. 

Shinji slammed the notebook shut and tossed it back in the drawer. Did … did Asuka just admit in writing that she masturbates? Why would she write something like that down? And, perhaps more importantly, was it true? Could it be true? 

He looked around frantically, fearing he’d been caught in some trap, that what he’d just read was just some trick Asuka had come up with to entice and humiliate him. Maybe she was here, hiding in a closet, waiting to spring out and … no, no, that was dumb. He knew she’d left the apartment and hadn’t returned. 

He reached into the drawer again, carefully, like a man reaching into a bag of vipers, and withdrew the notebook. 

He had to read this. He didn't know why or how or anything else. But he had to read it. Thinking of such a lewd and outrageous thing like masturbation from a girl like Asuka had hooked him. And maybe it didn’t make sense, but he was a horny teenager living with someone as beautiful as she was enigmatic, and those words had made him addicted to finding out more about her. 

No, it wasn’t those words. He had always wanted to know more about Asuka. He had always wanted to understand her. He had always wanted to strengthen the connection between them. If she had written down something so personal, perhaps this was the way he could finally do it. This notebook was a window into Asuka’s mind. 

Leave the panties, take the book, Shinji told himself. And that was exactly what he did.

Back in his room, the Third Child sat on the floor, legs crossed in front of him, his new treasure draped in his lap. He made sure the door was closed, just in case. Taking a deep breath, he dipped his head and flipped the cover open. The first page was crammed full of writing so he started at the very beginning. 

> ** _Japan Diary #1_ **
> 
> ** _I hate this stupid room. It’s so small and cramped and close to everything else. The doors are basically cardboard, the walls are thin wood and the floor is covered in some kind of weird carpet called tatami--won’t complain about that last one, though, I love the way tatami feels on my bare feet; no wonder Japanese remove their shoes indoors if they have this stuff to walk on. There are so many rules and cultural details that it’s almost like the whole place is designed to be obnoxious. Germans love rules, too, but this is ridiculous. It’s a pain! _ **
> 
> ** _Anyway, back to my room. Yeah, it’s bigger than the cabin on the ship over, but smaller than the hotel room NERV booked me into for the first couple of weeks. And it’s far less private. I’m sure everyone can hear me at night, but if it’s my space then I really should make it mine. Besides, I can’t help it. What is a young girl like me supposed to do after spending all day sweating out in the sun in some foreign country with strange men watching me? Everywhere I go, I stand out. My hair. My eyes. Even my skin. I see the way they look at me, how they shuffle closer when I’m on the train, hands twitching by their sides. They desire me because I’m different. A gaijin beauty they can posses and defile. Men think I don’t notice, but I do. My mind is constantly alert, waiting for someone to grope me. Ha! Let them try. I will smash their teeth in. _ **
> 
> ** _Of course, even someone like me eventually needs to blow off steam, and that means ... I admit, I would prefer doing it in the shower but that’s not always possible. Whatever. It’s just a way to unwind. I’m entitled to that, I think. And it’s not like I’m hurting anyone. I’ve been doing it since before college and never had a problem with other roommates. In such a strange land, I should find comfort in what I can, right? The nights here are a bit cooler than Germany, and the sheets are soft and warm against my skin. Something takes over me--I can’t really explain it, but any girl will understand. It’s a very nice something. We are almost on top of each other in this tiny apartment, though, so no matter how hard I try keeping silent, I’m sure they can tell when I play with myself. _ **

  
  


Shinji suddenly felt his throat go dry, heart suddenly at his throat. 

I shouldn’t be reading this, he thought, finally realizing that what he held in his hands was nothing less than a very personal, very detailed and extremely intimate diary. But at the same time it was also, perhaps, a key to understanding someone he really did want to understand, even if it meant violating her privacy. Surely, a young girl like Asuka masturbating couldn’t be that shocking. After all, he did the same thing and even used her panties to do it. Asuka had as much right to pleasure herself as he did to pleasure himself. Didn’t she? 

Shinji took a deep, steadying his breath. Yes, it wasn’t that shocking, and it wasn’t like he should judge Asuka based on what she did with her own body. He kept reading. 

>   
  

> 
> ** _When they told me I was going to be moving in with Misato I was excited. I knew her from Germany and even though she’s a total slob she can also be fun sometimes. I assumed Shinji would move out and leave us girls alone, but no. He was going to continue living here with us. I couldn’t take it. I was mad. But not because he was here. It was because I didn’t know how to feel about it. I didn’t know if I should be happy or sad. I’m not stupid. I can tell when someone has an effect on me, and … well, I guess he does things to me. Things I can’t explain. And it’s a surprisingly good feeling._ **
> 
>   
  


Shinji frowned, confused. He did ‘things’ to her? What could she meant by that? What  _ things _ ?

  
  


> ** _Regardless, I had to put on an act. I had to pretend I didn’t want him around. For the sake of my pride. The reality was that I was glad I wouldn’t have to be alone, and also thankful that he wasn’t some ugly pimply-faced pervert. That same night, when I closed my eyes I couldn’t sleep until my fingers slipped down inside my panties and gave my pussy a little rubbing. I rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, and eventually I saw Shinji’s face leaning over me. I still remember how I gave a little cry and clawed at the sheets with my toes as I came thinking of him for the first time. _ **
> 
> ** _The first time--the first of so many. That idiot. Thinking of him makes me feel better when I’m alone. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because I see my same loneliness reflected in his eyes when I look at him. Or maybe I just think he’s cute. I don’t know. I suppose this really makes me the idiot. I’m the one who can’t figure things out or why I feel the way I feel. I really wish I could talk to him. But … well, I think he won’t understand. I’m sure he knows I masturbate. He can see the spots in my sheets when he does the laundry, and probably see them in my panties too, when I toss them into the basket by accident. I’m sure he suspects. But he doesn’t know … what I think about. _ **
> 
> ** _He doesn’t know it’s him. I can’t tell him, for obvious reasons. I can’t let my pride slip. If I don’t have my pride then I don’t have anything. Idiot girl, you deserve nothing but shame for letting a boy mess you up like this. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _ **
> 
>   
  


Shinji was stunned. He stared at the words on the page, the sharp lines seemingly mocking him. Asuka’s calligraphy being what it was, he had to fill in some errors in his mind, but the meaning was clear; Asuka, the girl he fancied right from the moment he met her, openly admitted she masturbated thinking of thim. And she didn’t know how to feel about it, or about him. 

>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #2** _
> 
> _ **Losing my first battle in Japan made me really angry, and the training that followed was embarrassing. I hated wearing those stupid outfits. But Shinji had to wear one too, and I liked looking at him wearing it. ** _
> 
> _ **The Third Child is … not unpleasant on the eyes. Maybe it’s because his face is so gentle and soft that you think he’d be right there to comfort you when you are feeling down. He never does, of course. He seems like too much of a coward for that. Still, I hope he found the outfit equally attractive on me. More than once I caught him staring at my ass and pretended I didn’t see, so that must count for something, right? I expected he would try something, but he never did. He never so much as complimented me. He looked but then as soon as I tried making eye contact with him he’d turn away like a scared rabbit. Why? Why must he be like that?** _
> 
> _ **At night, I made a show of being haughty, hoping to egg him on. I told him about the Wall of Jericho. Everyone knows that story. The Wall of Jericho is supposed to come down--it’s in the Bible, look it up!--and everyone inside is put to the sword. I expected … no, I WANTED his sword in me. There’s no point lying about that. Our training made me so unbearably horny that even fingering myself in the bath didn’t help. I’d watched him, working out every day. Being together. So close. I’d gotten used to the smell of his sweat and the shy way he would smile when he was feeling happy. I thought perhaps I understood something about him, and that he understood about me. I made the effort, even though that kinda thing is not who I am. All he had to do was tear down my wall and put ME to HIS sword. I would have let him do it. I would have let him do anything. I had wanted it so bad.** _
> 
> _ **Instead he did nothing. ** _
> 
> _ **He DID NOTHING. ** _
> 
> _ **NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING. ** _
> 
> _ **WHY DOES HE HATE ME SO MUCH?** _
> 
> _ **That night I felt the worst I have felt in a long time. I threw myself on my futon and hugged my pillow and almost cried. Bastard. What was it about me he disliked so much that he wouldn’t even want my body? Am I so hateful? Did I have to scream it? Didn’t he get it? Fool. WHY WON'T HE DO ANYTHING? I don’t understand. I don’t understand anything. I don’t know why it’s important. Why I feel so empty now. I just do. And because of that I can’t give up. ** _
> 
> _ **I don’t remember what I dreamt that night, but I do remember I woke up in the living room, lying on Shinji’s futon. He was not around. I must have gotten confused about going to the toilet or just crawled out trying to escape the hopeless loneliness I felt. I have never sleepwalked, as far as I know. Anyway, I don’t remember. But I wish I’d had the guts to tell him what I wanted right in his face. I guess that way I’m not very different from him. I’m a coward, too. ** _
> 
> _ **In the morning, I thought about yelling at him. I was angry and frustrated and hurt. But in the end I just swallowed up all those things. I buried them like I always do and let them keep eating away at me and hoped that one day he might see me differently. The battle itself went very well. The training worked better than anyone expected, and we defeated the Angel together in record time. At least that was good. I could forget for a little while how I really felt. ** _

  
  


So that was what the whole Wall of Jericho thing had been about. Shinji shook his head, confused and even angry at himself for not getting it. But how could he? It was such a weird, roundabout reference that he couldn’t help it. And had Asuka really wanted him to, as she wrote it, ‘put her to the sword’? Did that mean she wanted to … no, surely. That couldn’t be right. 

He flipped the page, his mouth completely dry. He had to know more. Whatever reservations he’d had about reading Asuka’s intimate thoughts were now long gone. He wanted badly to understand her, and the only hope he had for that was reading on. This was her mind put on paper. Her ideas and personality. Her hopes and fears. If he could figure this out then maybe he had a chance to figure Asuka out as well. Then he could help her. 

Nothing had ever seemed more important. At that point, he lost all interest in the world around him and focused his undivided attention on the notebook. 

  
  


> _ **Japan Diary #3** _
> 
> _ **I’ve been a bad girl. ** _
> 
> _ **It was Hikari who suggested I should try new experiences, but I never imagined I’d go into a store like that, much less buying a magazine full of lewd pictures. The way the guy behind the counter looked at me though … I couldn’t help feeling like the whole store was watching me. My whole face was so red. And well … when I started walking I noticed my panties were very wet. I felt the cloth rubbing against me and sticking on my flesh. I had a hard time fighting back a few moans, but my pussy ached insistently for a little touch. I bit my lip, trying to resist. It was no good. As I walked through the crowds out of the store, everything just got hotter. It’s not the first time I’ve bought a dirty magazine, but I wanted something in German, and apparently the only German stuff was … ah, those paddles certainly look like German engineering, right? And the rubberized catsuits, belts, whips--anyway, you get the idea.** _
> 
> _ **Knowing I was carrying it … suddenly every look from a stranger became a lecherous stare. My heart was pounding, and other parts deep within me throbbed with anticipation. By now my panties were completely soaked through, letting small rivulets run down my thighs under the skirt. I couldn’t take it. When I got to the train station I hurried for the bathroom. Thankfully all the stalls were empty. I picked the last one, opened the magazine and dropped my panties. ** _
> 
> _ **I … have never done this in public. It was beyond embarrassing, but as I rubbed my fingers all over my itching cunt I started moaning with pleasure. I couldn’t keep quiet, no matter how hard I tried. My body was too excited. Soon even the embarrassment faded and I was masturbating wildly, making so much noise that anyone in that bathroom could have heard. My fingers felt so good when they went inside, digging out warm liquid from my deepest parts. I was flowing like a waterfall. Everything was covered in clear cunt juice, even my shoes. I rocked back and forth, thrusting my hips into the air as if I were riding an invisible horse. Over and over, and deeper. I felt myself clenching around my fingers, my mouth hanging wide, but my eyes rolling back. ** _
> 
> _ **This whole thing seemed quite impossible. Here I was, the proud Second Child, masturbating in a dirty train station bathroom, and loving every moment. I focused on my hand, on moving it, grinding myself with my palm and pistoning my fingers in and out. My legs spread apparently on their own as my body surrendered to this shameful pleasure I was addicted to. ** _
> 
> _ **Even now, it makes my face turn red remembering it but I couldn’t help how good it felt. Then I came. Everything just went white for a moment and my mind blanked out. I forgot all about my frustration and worries and suddenly felt only an intense, empty bliss. I cried out and moaned without restraint and called Shinji’s name. I was happy. My breathing was ragged and my head was spinning, my body shaking from electric pleasure waves running all the way through me. But my happiness didn’t last. I knew that it could not, of course. Nothing that makes me happy ever lasts. ** _
> 
> _ **I could feel my heartbeat slowing as I came down from the foggy high of my climax. My breathing settled into heavy pants. Eventually, the pleasure receded and I returned to my senses and the shame--the knowledge of where I was and what I was doing. It was disgusting. My fingers were now wet and sticky, my thighs and pussy soiled, and my panties wrinkled, soaked in leaking girl juice. I was so dirty. I was a bad girl. ** _
> 
> _ **And bad girls should be punished. ** _
> 
> _ **The next day I returned to the shop and bought one of the paddles in the magazine. I had to wait until Saturday before I could use it, when Misato had gone to work and Shinji was out with the stooges. I stripped myself completely naked and bent over the living room table and paddled my ass red. God, it was so good I came within 5 minutes and made so much noise it’s a miracle nobody noticed. I haven’t been spanked in years, since I was a little girl, and never with a paddle, and obviously never by myself. But … I knew I deserved such punishment. I was a bad girl. Always yelling and putting others down, and masturbating in public. ** _
> 
> _ **My ass stung, each cheek glowing red, and I couldn’t sit properly for 2 days afterwards. I think no one noticed, but it was hard, especially in school. When Shinji noticed I was fidgeting in my chair at dinner I had to excuse myself and go touch my pussy through my panties.** _
> 
> _ **Knowing he was close made it better. I hardly needed to imagine anything when he was right there, just on the other side of the bathroom door. ** _
> 
> _ **I’m such a bad girl. But I want more. If only it could be Shinji’s hand instead of some lifeless paddle. Maybe if I’m mean enough he will get fed up and pull me over his lap. Would I like that? He could make me count each blow after he spanks me, until my butt is red and raw and it hurts to sit. I love my ass, but I love it stinging even more. Does that make me a masochist? Should I even care? It’s not that I want to be hit, I think. I just want someone who cares enough to correct me when I misbehave. I want someone to care. But not just anyone. ** _
> 
> _ **I want him.** _
> 
> _ **But I’m stupid for wanting it. He would not do it, even if I asked. So I must content myself with the paddle, a perverted wish and a wounded heart. No matter how much I punish myself … it’s the heart that hurts the most. ** _

  
  


I want him--the words echoed in Shinji’s mind. He read them over and over and even then he couldn’t believe them. It seemed almost like a cruel joke. And yet there they were, clear as day, and so simply declared there was no way she’d used the wrong characters. 

>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #4** _
> 
> _ **Some times during dinner I wonder what would happen if I got up and demanded Baka-Shinji to fuck me right then and there. Would he do it? Is he enough of a man? Probably not! Even if I stripped myself naked and bent over for him. Even if I spread my cheeks and showing him my pussy and asshole. I know there’s boys in school who’d jump at the chance. They wouldn’t think twice about it. But Shinji? He’d apologize and look away while I put fingers inside of me and sprayed cream all over the floor. Or he’d run away, like he always does. I can’t rely on him to do anything for me. ** _
> 
> _ **I already don’t know how many times I have dreamed of this. How many times I have felt him entering me in my dreams. Splitting me with his cock as I squeal and thrash in delight. I can’t stop the thoughts. When I wake up my panties and sheets are soaked and I smell the orgasm in the air like some lewd perfume. This is so frustrating because I want to be awake when I cum. I want to feel the pleasure building up, releasing like a tide all over my trembling body. I want to hear myself moan like a cheap whore on some random street. I want to feel the shame and lust and see my body consumed by them. Perhaps then I could ignore my pride and break through the shell that stops me being honest with everyone around me. ** _
> 
> _ **And Shinji most of all. If he had any balls … if he would just act …. There is almost nothing I wouldn’t let him do to me. Why can’t he be like that? He’s an Eva pilot like me. He should be bold and daring. A man. He could just shove me down on to the floor, rip my clothes off and have me pleasure him. I can use my mouth. The other day I got a whole banana peeled using my lips, and I practice on cucumbers at least once a week--talk about doing the groceries! Already I can feel how ashamed that would make me. I can see myself on my knees, my head bobbing up and down on his groin as I suck and suck and fill the room with wet surling, dirty noise. I am burning up just from imagining it. Blowjobs are so disgusting, but being used like this … I don’t know why, but the idea excites me, and even more if he makes me. I can hear his words, urging me on. His moans. And taste the bitter saltiness of his sticky seed. ** _
> 
> _ **I have never tasted cum. It can’t be that bad, right? I probably looks worse than it is. Would I swallow it? Could I even do it? Or would it be better letting it splash on my face and lips and nose like some mark letting everyone know that I’m a dirty girl. I’d wear it like jewelry and feel it dry on my skin. He’d ban me from washing it off. It would definitely smell after a while, but it would be his smell. That doesn’t seem so bad. But if I swallow … he’d become a part of me. My stomach would accept his goo even if my mind revolts. I guess I would leave it up to him. If only … he was a man and not a mouse. And if he dared. ** _
> 
> _ **He could come into my room at night. I’d be sleeping naked, my body a canvas for him. He’d touch be everywhere, his fingers brushing skin and hair. Then his lips would descend, sucking my nipples and working his way down, leaving a trail of soft kisses. I shudder with pleasure just thinking about it. He’d kiss and lick my legs, thighs, knees, all the way to my ankles. My toes would curl and stretch and he’d take them one by one in his mouth. Helpless … I’d let him savor every inch of me. Every crease and bump and fold, every little hole. In the end he’d press his mouth between my legs, right up my moist, warm slit. My soft cunny. Pink and delicious. ** _
> 
> _ **Oh, I’m burning up right now. Deep inside, I’m on fire. My fingers rub without rest, slowly, and with my eyes closed I can almost feel like it’s someone else. Like he’s come to deliver me from this torment. But it’s not enough. It’s never enough. ** _
> 
> _ **Am I kidding myself with these thoughts? I suppose that’s a pointless question. I know it will never happen. I know he will never act. Gott, I hate this so much. ** _
> 
>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #5** _
> 
> _ **I had that dream again--the one where he tells me to give him a blowjob right in front of the class, with the teacher watching and everything. I protest, of course. “I’d never do such a dirty thing!” and all that but it doesn’t help. Before I know it, he has me on my knees and I’m pulling his dick out of his pants and wrapping my mouth around it. Everyone laughs. I hear gasps and shocked whispers. Hikari even faints. I feel so humiliated, with all their eyes on me. Everyone is looking. Everyone can see my shame as I suck and puff my cheeks and run my tongue up and down his pecker. I cannot stop myself. He puts his hands on my head, but he doesn’t force me. I move on my own. I am the instrument of my own degradation. ** _
> 
> _ **By this point my panties are soaked through as always. I can feel them become heavier and heavier and stickier on my skin. My hand moves down and starts playing with my pussy, rubbing through skirt and panties. But I cannot come. Shinji is the one who does, shooting into my throat. I struggle to swallow, but swallow I do. I can taste the gamy, salty cum, his baby batter filling my stomach. Nasty stuff. Tasty stuff. I lick my lips when I’m done and open my mouth to show him it’s gone. It’s not enough. He claims I spilled some, even though I know I didn’t. I must be punished. He pulls me up and bends me over the teacher’s desk. ** _
> 
> _ **They all gather to watch. I feel someone flip my skirt up and pull my panties down around my thighs. My bare ass is there for all to see. My face is red, more intense than my plugsuit and very hot. I could just die from embarrassment. And yet, when his hand hits me it sends a shudder of pleasure through the layers of muscle right to my clenched cunt and up my womb, through my spine and right to my brain. The others laugh, but I gasp and whimper in pain. He hits me again, on the other cheek. My ass is burning. He hits me again and again. Each blow leaves a stinging crimson handprint and brings me closer … closer to a shameful climax. But even then I can’t cum. When his hand is tired, he invites others to spank me. They each take a turn. All of them. ** _
> 
> _ **Even the teacher. Even Hikari. ** _
> 
> _ **There are tears in my eyes, but my pussy is dripping wet. Juice leaks from my slit at each blow, spraying out like a pungent mist, betraying the fact that no matter how much I’m punished I am still a dirty, lewd girl. I can’t even deny it. I know it’s true. But as I reach for my pussy and start grinding furiously I jerk and scream and climax hits me. And then I wake up. I am writing this right after. The sun hasn’t even come out yet. I have to write it, before I forget. I don’t want to forget. It’s a good fantasy. ** _
> 
> _ **There is still time, and my fingers are itching. I think I will have a little fun before breakfast. I’ll try no to get any on the page. ** _
> 
>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #6** _
> 
> _ **Everyone at school was looking at me. Did they know? How could they? My face was red all morning. I could feel their eyes watching, and couldn’t sit still. It was like someone had put itching powder on my seat, I kept squirming and fidgeting. Hikari asked me if I was sick, because I was sweating and my cheeks were flushed. I said I thought I might be coming down with the flu. A lie of course. Being horny is not a sickness. It’s just the opposite. ** _
> 
> _ **Hikari doesn’t give up easily. It’s one of the things I like about her. She pressed on and said that I should go to the nurse’s office if I didn’t feel well, but I refused. To be honest, I was afraid that if I got up everyone would see the puddle on my seat where I was sure I had leaked--did I mention I had decided I would not wear panties today? It’s not the first time I do that. Going without panties is one of those secret pleasures girls sometimes have. A thrill that is just for us to know. I should admit, I could have picked a better day for going commando. ** _
> 
> _ **Anyway, things improved when I headed into Central Dogma for testing, but I had still not reached an orgasm and it was starting to become very annoying. I try discreetly touching myself in the entry-plug, carefully rubbing my noticeable camel-toe through by skin-tight plugsuit. It felt nice, but of course that’s nothing new. I can’t even remember how many times I’ve masturbated in my plugsuit, stroking a rubberized pussy with rubberized fingers. Does Ayanami play with herself in her Eva too? Does Shinji? He must. Boys are even more perverted than girls. ** _
> 
> _ **Even thought I was ready to get myself off, I still was forced to wait for the test to finish. Of course, I knew I was being recorded inside the entry-plug, so the locker room was a better option. I exploded inside my suit, leaning back against a locker and rocking my hips against my hand. The warm juice ran down my legs inside the plugsuit all the way to my feet. By the time I took it off, my skin was sticky from pelvis to ankles. Thankfully, the showers were right there. I left the soiled suit for the cleaning crew. Hope they think it’s just LCL. If they only knew! ** _
> 
>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #7** _
> 
> _ **I shaved my pussy and it’s really nice--not that I had a lot of hair to start with, but still! It’s much better this way. The skin feels so soft and smooth and I can get a better grip on things down there. I gave it a test run right away and had myself squirting over the sink in minutes. I made so much noise, too. Did anyone hear? Oh well. ** _
> 
> _ **In the afternoon I head into the store. My order hasn’t come in yet. It will be at least another few weeks. Damn. On my way out I noticed the new magazines. They were all boring stuff except for one which had a girl on the cover, naked and being led around outside on a leash and collar like she was a dog. She was on the street doing that! The Japanese are so weird. But it got me thinking. There must be at least a dozen boys at school who wish they could do that to me. What a thrill! The Great Asuka, school idol and Eva pilot, led around on all fours like a halfbreed mutt, butt naked and barking on command. It’s so LEWD! Could I ever do something like that? ** _
> 
> _ **For boys at school … no. I’m not that desperate. But if he asked. If he ordered me … I guess I would have no choice. Of course that’s impossible. Sigh. I wonder what would happen if I decided to force the issue? I mean, let’s say I just walk out of my room completely naked one morning and pretend everything is normal. I head into the kitchen and he’s there making breakfast and I go ‘Guten Morgen, Baka-Shinji’. What would he do? Would he turn around and ignore me even then? Apologize for me forgetting to wear clothes? If I dropped on my knees like the woman in that magazine and crawled to him, would he even look? What if I yelled BREED ME BAKA-SHINJI. BREED ME LIKE THE STUPID DUMB BITCH I AM? ** _
> 
> _ **Ah, who am I kidding, he’d either have a heart attack or make some coffee and go pick up the newspaper instead. It ticks me off so much. Why does my life have to be this frustrating? Haven’t I been through enough already?** _
> 
> _ **There was no one around when I got home. Figures. I didn’t feel like being prudish so I stripped and fixed myself some tea. There’s something to be said for working a kitchen in the nude. I hate cooking, but doing it like this is very liberating. It almost feels natural, and now that I have a shaved pussy every time my fingers brush down there I get a rush of toe-curling pleasure. An added bonus. Who knew tea went well with a good fingering? Not me. I’m German, I know jack shit about tea! (ask me about internal combustion engines, though) I will become used to it, no doubt, but I hope it’s not too soon. ** _
> 
> _ **I wonder what dream I will have tonight. Maybe I will be a dog girl with a whole litter of red-haired puppies. As long as it’s a dream and not a nightmare, I won’t mind. I must admit waking up with sodden panties and biting down on your pillow while you cum is much better than waking up and wanting to cry. ** _
> 
>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #8** _
> 
> _ **He actually pulled my ass out of the fire today. Damn. Literally pulled me out of a volcano. I thought I would die, and then he was there, reaching in and grabbing me, and his grip was so strong. It’s weird knowing he does have some guts but then decides to act like a complete doormat. ** _
> 
> _ **As a reward for a successful operation--or whatever passes for success around here--Misato took us to a nearby hot springs resort. I still don’t understand how people in Japan can be so stubbornly prudish in their everyday lives but have no problem bathing together. Naked is naked, man. When we headed out to the springs and left our towels by the side Misato commented on my … ah, personal grooming situation downstairs and said it looked nice. It’s the first time anyone has said something like that about my pussy. Nice. Yeah, it is nice. I love how it looks and feels. In general, I don’t think a prettier cunt has ever existed. ** _
> 
> _ **Even though I was very embarrassed, I thought I’d comment on Misato’s too and had a quick look. Imagine my surprise! It’s like she has the whole Black Forest down there. You could hide an artillery battery in those thick black pubes. ** _
> 
> _ **Anyway, I ended up feeling really angry with Shinji--what else is new. Now I know what he’s capable of. That he CAN act like a man. It wouldn’t kill him if he showed more of that side. I’m sure there’s a way to bring it out, but how? Maybe I can wear a tighter pair of shorts? My usual shirt really hides a lot so … strapless halter top? See-through silk nighties? No, those are expensive. Walking around in a bra? Pasties? Swimsuits obviously don’t work. I already gave him the whole ‘thermal expansion’ routine and it didn’t even bother him. Such a weird boy. Do they all have to be this annoying? ** _
> 
> _ **The less said about missing the diving trip to Okinawa the better. I really wish I could have gone. ** _
> 
>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #9** _
> 
> _ **I’ve been a bad girl again. Oops. I had this crazy idea--a naughty crazy idea like these things go. I knew I could do it easily, but still wasn’t should if I should. I mean, it’s the sort of thing I would hate if anyone did it to me. The way he looked at me really ticked me off, though. And it wasn’t that he looked, but the fact that as soon as I noticed he tried pretending he hadn’t been staring at my panties. Idiot, I’m laying there in front of the TV without shorts, the hell do you think I want? It doesn’t take a genius! ** _
> 
> _ **So, anyway. I was mad. I wanted payback. After I caught him a second time, I excused myself and headed for the bathroom, and I put the idea I had into action. I dropped my panties and grabbed the idiot’s toothbrush and scooped it acorss my puss--** _
> 
>   
  


Shinji choked and spat a curse, nearly falling off his bed. No, she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. Could she? His toothbrush? Frantically, he tried to recall if he’d detected any weird taste while brushing his teeth and came up with nothing. Surely, she couldn’t have done that. It was just some revenge fantasy because she was so upset with him staring at her panties--or not starting at them, he was confused about that. But what if she had? 

Damnit, the Third Child groaned, and made a beeline for the bathroom. After discarding his toothbrush and making gargles with mouthwash, he returned and picked up the diary again.

  
  


> ** _After doing that I knew I had to be punished. I waited for everyone to go to sleep before I took out my paddle and went at it until I couldn’t stand the pain, biting down on my sheets, ass up in the air. I was completely naked, of course. I’m always naked when I punish myself. I like how vulnerable it makes me feel. No one noticed--at least no one said anything besides commenting on how weirdly I was sitting the day after. I had quite an aching bum all through school._ **
> 
> ** _In the afternoon I received a call that my package had come in so I went to pick it up at the store. Hiro had it ready for me on the counter, and I have to admit I didn’t feel the least bit of shame when I asked if I could try them on. I didn’t really see the point--he’d not only ordered the things for me but actually helped measure my wrists and ankles._ **
> 
> ** _Custom, German-made padded red leather cuffs. Brilliant. Once I closed the locking buckles and snapped them together I could barely move my hands more than two inches apart. The ankle cuffs have about a foot of chain between them, so I can barely walk but not much more. A longer chain attaches wrists to ankles, making the whole set up secure, and with the padding all four cuffs can be worn for hours. I’d seen many girls wearing things like this in the magazines, but it wasn’t until I had them on that I really appreciated how helpless they left me. _ **
> 
> ** _I must admit my heart started to beat faster as I twisted my wrists in the unyielding restrains. I gave a testing tug with my right wrist and sure enough, I felt the cuffs straining against my limbs while the chains grew taut. I stretched a leg out and my wrists were pulled down. Yanking my hands in opposite directions, I found they were almost immediately stopped, held in place by the other. Good. Very good. Maybe too good? I was already starting to feel a familiar tingling inside me, and in public!_ **
> 
> ** _This was almost better than I had imagined! Part of me wanted to wildly thrash around and fully bask in the sense of total helplessness, but even chained up in that sleazy shop I didn't want to appear like such a perverted fool. Well, anyone who looked could have seen I was a pervert. In this place that’s almost a given. But there is quite a difference between that and being foolish. _ **
> 
> ** _The last accessory in the package was a large rubber ball-gag, which Hiro put on me. ‘There’s something ta keep that big mouth of yours quiet,’ he said. ‘Whenever ya give yourself ta a man make sure ta bring that along.’ _ **
> 
> ** _Very funny, man. But I don’t need dating advice from the guy running the naughty books store. I didn’t say it, though. I couldn’t. The ball pressed down on my tongue, making it impossible to form coherent words or do much more than issue a few muffled grunts and groans. It really was quite effective. I wouldn't even be able to protest if a certain someone finally decided to sneak into my room at night and take action._ **
> 
> ** _When I gestured--the gag locks, so I couldn’t take it off without the keys either--for Hiro to remove the cuffs I half expected he would refuse. Then, like in the movies, he’d turn me over to his other regulars who’d take turns going wild on me. Just imagine this poor Eva pilot getting creampied in all her holes! Shocking stuff! I’d be covered in strange men’s semen from head to foot after hours of being used in every way possible. When they are finally done, I’d be a regular ol’ cumdumpster, completely addicted to sex. I know it’s disgusting but, between that fantasy and the restraints I could not help feeling my arousal building up. Like I said, I’d been bad and needed punishment. _ **
> 
> ** _For real though, Hiro just unlocked the cuffs and gave me the keys. Nothing more. I think he noticed the disappointed look on my face, but given the heat I felt in my cheeks, maybe he mistook it for something else (or took it for exactly what it was and decided to spare me the embarrassment of having my arousal exposed with other people waiting in line? I suppose running a sex shop doesn’t automatically mean you enjoy humiliating teen girls, even the ones who wet their panties while trying out cuffs and gags). _ **
> 
> ** _To be honest, the whole thing was more expensive than I originally thought, owing to the costs of shipping. I also added a small vibrator--the box calls it a personal anti-stress device, which is a huge lie--and an egg vibe I can put inside me without much trouble, and with some lube. The egg vibe can be worn under the clothes during class, since the battery holder has a velcro strap that goes around the thigh. Nice. I wonder what NERV will say when they see the charge on the credit card? I guess I can always claim it was stolen. Hiro threw in a matching red rubber buttplug for free, and he laughed when I showed surprised that people could put such a thing up their butts. ‘Try it and ya will see,’ he said. _ **
> 
> ** _I did. And now I love it. Anyone who claims they are anal retentive and has never shoved a rubber cone into their backsides doesn’t know what they are talking about. Damn, who comes up with this stuff? Is this the sum total of humanity’s progress? Just coming up with better toys to put inside our bodies? Maybe we should fabricate some building sized dildoes and give them to the Angels the next time they show up. ‘Here, knock yourself out. Stop trying to wipe us out. You’re welcome.’ _ **
> 
> ** _Or maybe, make an Eva sized one. What would that feel like? No, I don’t think I want to go there. Anyway, I’ll wait for the weekend and try the whole combo together. I can freeze the key in an ice cube so I have to wait for it to thaw before I can unlock myself, all the while being trapped and helpless. Maybe find a pillow I can hump in the meantime. Or buy some kind of blow-up doll? (thought for later) Should anyone interrupt me, they’d be able to do whatever they want with me. WHATEVER THEY WANT. I’m nowhere near that lucky. _ **
> 
>   
  

> 
> ** _Japan Diary #10_ **
> 
> ** _If he grabs my hair from behind and bends me over, there’s no way I can get away. Then he can just line himself up and push while I moan. I’m used to fingers inside but never a cock. What would it feel like? I guess that depends on how big he is. Even if he weren’t very big, I think I’d still enjoy it. He can then wrap his other hand around my waist and ram himself into me over and over and over as I squeal in shame and/or delight as the situation requires, using my hair like reins on a horse. Oh, I would make a lot of noise. _ **
> 
> ** _Maybe he prefers doing it from the front? Standing? That could be fun. I can put my legs around him and let him lift me up, his hands under my ass, letting all my weight drive me down onto him when he pumps his hips up. Is he strong enough? I’m not sure. As he fucks me, he can bend down his head and suck on my breasts. I think he would like my nipples. I’ve seen him staring whenever I lean forward to scold him and one just happens to pop out. They are so pink and sensitive, and they get SOOOO hard! Have I mentioned I once tried sucking them myself while masturbating? Heck, I’ve even tried licking my own wet pussy. There’s really something perverted about that, isn’t there? Something very personal, too. Eating my own cunt, tasting myself directly from the source. _ **
> 
> ** _Wait, wait. This is about fucking! Focus, Asuka. _ **
> 
> ** _Okay, well, if we are in public there will naturally be more shame and the risk of being found out, of course. But I don’t care. Shame and risk both enhance the pleasure and make it different than plain old vanilla sex. Besides, I’m an Eva pilot. I’m not afraid of a little risk. So long as he can have me, it could happen anywhere. He can stand behind me in the train and have a quicky, or in the school supply closet. Anywhere. Doesn’t matter. I’d be happy simply because it’s happening. My sleeve was made for his meat. And yet I know it’s impossible, and I’m so frustrated that it’s really been affecting my mood recently. Can’t he see that? We can do it missionary if he likes--would he even know what that is?--or he can 69 me. Doggie style seems better, though. It will go deeper and I like the idea that he might take me like I’m his little bitch. _ **
> 
> ** _Yeah, none of this will happen, which makes it worse that I keep thinking about it. It’s like when you know you can’t have something and you keep going back to it over and over. The mere fact that something is banned makes it more attractive, and I guess that is the case with me. I could have any boy at school I wanted. But I don’t want any boy. I don’t know why. That’s just how it is. I gave up trying to understand my heart a long time ago. _ **
> 
> ** _Um, should I tell him to pull out? Would he know that he’s supposed to do that? I don’t think I’d like it if he’s wearing a condom but, well, the forbidden part of it is what makes it more attractive, right? So if he shoots off inside me … it would be dangerous and also special. It would be something I want and something I don’t want mixed together but also once he’s done it inside me I know there’s no possible way I could go back. I’d be marked by his seed. My womb would belong to him. My whole body … I don’t want to be pregnant, but I want to FEEL him. I want to know what it’s like having nothing between us. I want this part of him inside me._ **
> 
> ** _Would he also want it? I suppose that’s a question I can’t answer. If he fucks me during an unsafe day it’s almost a guarantee that he would impregnate me. How would that make him feel? I’d scream and rage and maybe even cry but in the end I’d accept it. What about him? Can he take responsibility for such reckless actions? Probably not. In the end I’d be forced to give it up, but I couldn’t do that. It would be like giving up a part of him. _ **
> 
> ** _Ach, what does it even matter? I’m just ranting now. I should probably go get something to eat. It’s late and fantasies will never fill an empty stomach. _ **
> 
>   
  


Shinji’s feelings were beyond confused. The words on the page contradicted almost everything he’d come to understand regarding his redhead roommate. How could the Asuka he knew, proud, haughty, narcissistic, have written this? How could the Second Child dream of being fucked, of masturbating and imagine herself being impregnated by having sex? Asuka, he firmly believe, would never do any of this stuff. She’d never go into a sex shop to buy dirty magazines or order cuffs or buy sex toys. 

Not Asuka. Not the girl he knew, who became upset when he merely looked at her in a pair of shorts. The girl who yelled at him if breakfast wasn’t ready in the morning would not possibly demand he ‘breed’ her like a bitch or claim she punished herself naked with a paddle. It … couldn’t be. 

But what if … 

Shinji shook his head, and noticed he was hard. In fact, he’d been hard for quite a while. His shorts were straining with a tent to match any circus. As weird as they were, these words, and the images they created in his mind, aroused him with an incredible intensity. But far from providing true insight into Asuka’s mind, they left him floundering, because had no way of knowing much of this was genuine desire, how much was fantasy and how much actual reality. Was any of it true at all? How could Asuka want him yet treat him like she did? 

He did know, and he didn’t think he could ever know. Admitting that he did would require that he’d also admit to taking the diary and reading Asuka’s most private thoughts, her fantasies, her secrets. And that would humiliate her. 

I have to put it back, Shinji told himself. Once she notices it’s gone … she … she’s going to blame me. And then what will she do? 

Even after all he’d read, Shinji Ikari was not sure he wanted to find out. Asuka, however she wrote of herself on paper, was still Asuka. She still knew how to kick and punch. He’d probably deserve it, too. 

He closed the diary and headed for his bedroom door, leading the way with his hard-on. His hand reached the knob and … he realized the universe hated him. For at that moment he heard a loud, shrill voice echo across the apartment. A voice very much attached in his mind to a certain pretty redhead. 

“I’m home!” 

Shinji froze, then swallowed hard, and imagined just how badly he was screwed.

But there was no screwing. Asuka, upon receiving no greeting or response to her declaration headed straight for her room and closed the door. Shinji heard her footsteps; heard the door slide shut, then heard Asuka rummaging about inside. There was no shouting, no storming of his room to demand answers about a certain missing diary. After a moment Shinji returned to his bed and furiously tried to come up with a plan.

One did occur to him, but he would need Asuka to be asleep. That would be another three hours at least. He heard her walk out again and move towards the kitchen. Dinner, he thought. Then maybe some TV, then bed. Shinji, meanwhile, was trapped. He hadn’t even brought his S-DAT. Looking down, he saw the diary in his hands. 

Almost without thinking, he opened it to a random page and read what Asuka had written there. It was Japan Diary #17, and the first paragraph ... his face went red right from the start. It remained red for quite a while. 

>   
  

> 
> ** _I hear the leash and the little bells clamped on my teats and clitoris jinggling as he leads me out, and immediately the cold night bites down on my naked body. I’m on my hands knees, stripped of everything save the collar--even my hair clips are gone. The collar has a tag with my name, letting the whole world know who I am. Big black letters on my butt read ‘Shinji’s bitch’ across one cheek and ‘slave cunt’ across the other. Between them there’s a fluffy tail dangling from a large rubber buttplug stuffed in my rectum, and I feel it grinding inside me every time I move. _ **
> 
> ** _Without any care for my discomfort, he takes me towards the street, my rump swinging from side to side, the tail gently stroking the back of my thighs. A crowd is watching, but I am so overcome with shame and arousal I feel like my body will spontaneously cum. I am helpless. They are gawking at me! Whispering. Their faces shocked. Some take out their phones and snap pictures of me, of this lew dog girl being led around like an animal. I tremble. My pussy throbs and something inside me craves for more. He takes me near a fire hydrant at the end of the block. I know what to do. I lift my leg and let loose. A golden stream arches through the air and splashes down on the ground. _ **
> 
> ** _The smell of my own piss torments my nostrils, and I know the others can smell it too. My head slumps in shame, but I feel the arousal building. Soon I don’t feel the cold at all. _ **
> 
> ** _He gives the order. I rise up and place my feet on either side of the hydrant. My toes clench against the pavement as I turn my knees outward and shove my pelvis forward, half squatting, humping the hard red metal. My naked body glows from the street light overhead. Perspiration beads on my skin, but it pales in comparison with the wetness between my legs. I feel my pussy pulsing, its warmth spreading upwards to my stomach. I’m filled with shame. Even then I cannot stop. Another order comes. _ **
> 
> ** _My arms are folded up to my shoulders, wrists limp, like a dog begging. My breasts heave, jiggling slightly, and the bells chime, showing everyone how hard my nipples have become. I feel them throb, squeezed by the bell clamps. My tongue rolls out and streams of saliva with it, dangling from my lips. I pant and bark and lose myself in the humping, masturbating. My clit is hard and swollen, sending electric waves through me with the tiniest motion I keep going. I’m a bitch in heat, ignoring the crowd pressing around me but reveling in the wanton looks and the clear desire I see on their faces. I hear cameras clicking, followed by lewd comments that would make a sailor blush. Whore. Slut. Cunt. _ **
> 
> ** _Yes, in my mind I know I am all those things and more. My arousal rises to a whole new level, removing my worries as it does, washing them away, until I no longer need to worry about being embarrassed. What a whore indeed! _ **
> 
> ** _I am so hot right now, but my pussy feels SOOO good. It spasms as I yelp and yip and howl into the nighttime air, letting myself go completely. Tits and clit all hurt. I play with them quite roughly, tugging and twisting, then teasing with slow tender motions. I love it. Even this new level of perversion cannot rob me of such intense pleasure. My sex burns, crawling towards release. Everything is much easier like this. I do what I’m told. I don’t have to care about what anyone thinks. I am happy. _ **
> 
>   
  


Shinji flipped a few pages, and picked another entry at random. 

  
  


> _ **Japan Diary #20** _
> 
> _ **Pen-pen’s rubbery feathers feel so good when I squeeze him between my legs on a hot day. It’s even nicer when I … ** _
> 
>   
  


Shinji’s eyes were wide. “Oh …”

>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #24** _
> 
> _ **If I’m already pregnant then I don’t have to worry about him cumming inside me. Then he can do it as much as he likes and fill me up with jizz! Perhaps that is really … ** _
> 
>   
  


Damn, he thought. Just damn. 

>   
  

> 
> _ **Japan Diary #26** _
> 
> _ **My little asshole could use some more stretching. I snuck into the kitchen right after finishing homework and took a … ** _
> 
>   
  


Oh, COME ON NOW!

And on it went. The hours flew by with Shinji riveted to the pages. Asuka was not a good writer in the technical sense--her kanji marred her prose and even then her strokes were sloppy and the pen left splotches here and there. In some places he had to guess completely at her meaning. But he’d never read anything dirtier, so full of young lust and hormonal exaggeration--if it actually was an exaggeration. 

She should send this stuff to a hentai publisher, he decided. Ero-writer Asuka-chan … it has a nice ring to it. 

That was, of course, just another fantasy. One more among many, and about as likely to come true as any other. Shinji felt guilty for thinking it. But even then he couldn’t deny the appeal, or the simple fact that knowing Asuka had such a lewd side, on top of everything else, made him very hard. In a perfect world he might have spent night after night reading the diary and masturbating. 

Shinji’s world was far from perfect, however. The diary must go back, same as all the panties he’d taken from her in the past, and come the morning he would somehow need to look Asuka in the eyes again without blushing--without imagining her naked and shackled and completely at his mercy. It would be, the Third Child already suspected, an utterly impossible task.

  
  


He crept back into Asuka’s room like a thief in the dead of night, only this time Shinji actually meant to return something rather than steal it. His heart pounded as he moved in slowly and closed the door behind him, the diary clutched firmly in one hand. His mouth had gone dry with fear at being discovered, and knowing fully there would be a high price to pay if he was. Asuka was not likely to forgive, to say nothing of the accusations and name-calling that were sure to follow. 

Then she would tell Misato, and his life in the Katsuragi household would be over. 

It was tricky going, stepping between the magazines--were any of those the ones she had purchased in the adult store she described?--and discarded clothes on the floor, each a landmine upon an open field. 

He had already decided he’d place the diary with the other books on the shelf where Asuka kept some school supplies, hoping that perhaps she wouldn’t notice it had been missing at all. With a little luck she would discover it there and it would be like nothing had ever happened. And even if it wasn’t where she’d left it, once she found it there would be no reason to suspect anything as it was easier for Asuka to convince herself she had misplaced the diary than accept her meek and cowardly roommate had taken it. 

Only … that’s not how she wants to think of me, Shinji reminded himself. 

Having read the diary, it was still difficult to recognize that this fantasy Third Child Asuka had constructed in her mind and used as fuel for her lewdest desires had anything to do with who he really was. Yet she obviously longed for something like that in him, or else she wouldn’t have written what she did. It made him feel awkward, and strangely pleased at the same time--not really because Asuka wanted to see him behave like someone he wasn’t, but because she thought he had it in him, and because that notion evidently and secretly aroused her. 

As he advanced ever so carefully towards the shelf, half hidden across the darkened room, Shinji’s wary gaze fell on the sleeping girl lying tucked away in bed. Curled up on her side, arms pressed against her chest and long slender legs emerging from under the blanket, she looked so much calmer and vulnerable than he was used to. Her hair spilled out loosely over her pillow, framing a relaxed face which seemed even prettier now than when she was awake, and while she didn’t really snore he could still hear her breathing, soft, gentle and steady. Nowhere was there any trace of the harsh and arrogant girl who piloted Evangelion Unit-02; the girl everyone thought they knew.

Reaching the shelf, he slipped the diary in between two larger tomes, the perfect place for it to be accidentally forgotten by its owner and then happily found again later. He was, at least, sure she had not noticed it missing or she would have raised a ruckus. Nothing this personal was ever lost without some noise, and Asuka was a world-class expert at making noise.

With his delivery mission complete, Shinji began the extrication, moving just as carefully as before, retracing his steps the same way he’d come. Then he saw Asuka again, and he began to think. 

That was his undoing. 

Did she really want him to be more assertive? And did she really wished for him to do the perverted things she’d written in her diary? He couldn’t deny that he found some of those fantasies very enticing. And more than once he’d dreamed of putting her in her place by making her ‘do’ certain things--there was probably not a boy in their school who hadn’t--but he had never thought for one second that Asuka could imagine something similar only with herself on the receiving end, or that she would be so detailed and specific in her descriptions. 

He wondered if she had ever really masturbated to them like she claimed, like he masturbated to her on a regular basis. He wondered if her behavior, aggressive and dominant, was actually intended to push him into acting more like she fantasized. Perhaps, she hoped, that eventually he would have no choice but to stand up for himself. 

It’s not me she wants, Shinji thought, it’s the fantasy. She would never let me do any of that to her.

Even if that was likely the case, however, it still didn’t explain why the fantasies focused on him specifically instead of, say, Kaji doing those things to her. That they did had to mean something, like how Shinji took her panties not because they were panties but because they belonged to Asuka. Without the connection to the person it wouldn’t be the same. 

He should have headed back to the door. He should have returned to his room. But the more he thought about things the closer he found himself moving towards Asuka, looking down at her sleeping form and wishing he could understand. 

Asuka was complicated. All girls were, but she in particular presented an enigma. And he didn’t know how to decipher it. She desired him, though not the way he behaved. Did that mean there was a chance for them to be together so long as he acted differently? Surely, it at least had to mean she didn’t hate him like he thought. Or was he wrong? Was everything he’d come to think of her just a misunderstanding? 

And what if Asuka was the one who was wrong? What if she simply thought him capable of things he could never be because of how she’d seen him act in his Eva sometimes? Would she hate him for shattering that illusion? 

Those were difficult and confusing questions, and the answers escaped him, but the longer he spent standing there looking at her the more another far baser emotion overtook him. Heat began to rise on his cheeks as his eyes ate her up, every crease and bump of her feminine form, from long tousled hair to slender bare feet. The attraction he felt for her was undeniable. And she was asleep. She would never know. 

Emboldened by the reading--and the window the diary had opened into Asuka’s mind and deepest secrets--Shinji leaned forward, sinking a knee into her bed as he reached down a hand and touched this forbidden, imposing goddess just where the sheet left her thigh exposed. Her skin was warm, supple, carefully maintained with a regiment of creams and soaps and silky smooth. Asuka mumbled in her sleep, stirring absently under the touch. He watched her closely, mesmerized by her. 

Once she’d settled down again, he let his hand descend, brushing her leg to the knee and then her smooth, shapely calf. Watching Asuka stride around the apartment in some high-cut shorts was always a treat, but touching her was something else. Her legs were endless and gorgeous, their long lean muscles coltish yet still feminine, the combined result of training and nature. Her ankles were slightly raised bumps and her feet a collection of pleasing forms, curves and soft arches capped by long, impossibly cute toes. Like the rest, these were smooth, delicate and warm--perfectly shaped to go with her perfect feet and perfect body. 

Shinji’s heart thumped away like mad as the forbidden excitement built within him. He couldn’t resist. Slowly … very slowly he bent down, seizing a foot gently in his hand and turning it so the toes would be pointed slightly upward and spread. He didn’t know what came over him. Just some impulse. A madness born from his long-repressed desire for her and knowing that on some level she harbored a desire for him as well, though it could not be spoken in their waking lives. But here the defenses were down; the AT Fields neutralized. 

He opened his mouth and took in her big toe, finding no taste as he sucked on it gently. Already he was hard. The front of his shorts tented the material struggled to contain his erection. After a short moment he released the toe, now wet with his warm saliva, and moved down the line, sucking the delicate digits one after the other. 

“S-Shinji?” the voice came sleepily, followed a second later by a stir from the girl to whom it belonged. 

His heart stopped. His breath seized up. Shinji froze, foot in hand and toes in mouth, and looked up. He met round, sleep-fogged eyes, gazing down at him curiously amidst disheveled bangs and long locks of plentiful hair. In the dim light he could not see their shocking blue color, but he could well imagine it. 

“What are you doing?” Asuka asked, her tone rising as her brain re-engaged. She yanked her foot away from him, then rolled onto her back and raised herself on her elbows. “Pervert! What the hell!” 

He was caught. 

Doomed. 

Dead. 

Shinji moved back, and in his sudden panic searched for an excuse. For words that would somehow explain what he was doing violating her personal space like this while she slept. His mind, groping and desperate, recalled something he’d read. 

“I … I … want to tear down your walls of Jericho,” he said, doing his absolute best to keep from stuttering out of sheer fright, “and ... put you to the sword.” 

What the hell did that even mean? The brown haired boy asked himself, marveling at the total stupidity of the statement. He’d read it in her diary, but it made no more sense now than when she’d uttered a similar phrase during their synch training. He fully expected Asuka to start screaming and kicking him now. He withdrew even more, scooting back and away from her foot’s optimal attack range. 

But there were no screams, and her foot remained still and inoffensive. 

Asuka blinked, seemingly caught by surprise and suddenly uncertain. Of course she recognized the words: they were hers. She’d written them down in her diary. “You … want to … “ 

Shinji nodded. What else could she do? 

“...put me to the sword?” 

More nodding. 

The fact that Asuka was not already engaged in a full on struggle to choke the life out of him with her own bare hands spoke volumes. Shinji couldn’t meet her eyes, afraid that whatever resolved he had would crack and he’d end up a blubbering mess crawling on the floor and begging for her forgiveness. But the long pause that followed filled him with cold dread. 

He fucked up. No one had to tell him. The truth was obvious even to Stupid-Shinji.

“You read my diary, didn’t you?” There was no anger in her tone. If anything, she had a hint of embarrassment.

Shinji decided it was better to own up to what he’d done. “I didn’t mean to. I was just cleaning and putting your laundry back and … I sort of … read it a bit.” 

“A bit?” Asuka raised a thin eyebrow. 

“All of it.” 

Silence again, thick and heavy in the dim night. 

Then, without warning, Asuka pushed away her blanket and spread her legs, skin rustling quietly on the sheets. He could now see all the way up her body, still propped up on her elbows and now as open as compass. 

“If you read it then you know what I want,” she said quietly. “Never thought you’d have the balls. You really surprise me, Third Child.”

I don’t have the balls, Shinji thought. You just caught me and now I’m trapped. 

Asuka lay all the way back on the bed again and parted her legs even further. When he didn’t move, she lifted her head and glowered at him. “Well?” 

She was inviting him. Maybe she still thought this was a dream--one of her fantasies she’d suddenly awakened to. It didn’t really matter. What she wanted from him was quite clear. And Shinji couldn’t deny he’d wanted something similar almost since the moment he met her. Now was his chance. He couldn’t run away and live with himself. 

And he sensed, going by the strangely sincere look on her pretty face, that disappointing Asuka here was not an option either. Doing so would likely be the end of any sort of future relationship which might develop between them before it even started. He’d gotten into this on his own, and now he had to take responsibility on his own. 

Her legs twitched and jerked together once again, though not enough to hide the tight gusset of her shorts. They were so long Shinji couldn’t help his gaze wandering up and down the smooth thighs, slightly inward-turned knees, lean calves and slender, pretty feet. 

"I swear, if this is just some kind of joke ..." Asuka’s voice, carrying with it what sounded almost like fear along with the warning, made him realize that he had been totally frozen in place and staring at her. He needed to do something.

Gathering his courage, he crawled forward on the bed once more. As he did, Asuka began reaching down for the bottom of her oversized sleeping shirt. Shinji grabbed her wrists and stopped her. 

“Asuka … are you sure?” 

She frowned deeply. “How the hell can you even ask that now? You read the diary.” 

Shinji shook his head, trying to clear a dozen clouded thoughts at once. “I know, I just …”

“Are you chickening out? What did you come here for then, to show how much of a coward you actually are?”

“That’s not true!” he cried. “I … I just want to be sure. And I want to know that you are sure.” 

Asuka showed him just how sure she was by pulling up her shirt. As she did so, her chest came fully into view, the low mound of her young breasts--small compared to what Shinji had always imagined--capped by hard little pink buds set in the middle of a faint aureola. But despite their modest size, Shinji was enthralled, gazing longingly at the display of slender femininity, graceful and perfect form and enticing skin. There was so much Asuka here that he almost couldn’t take her all in. 

Was this really happening? Maybe he was the one having a dream. But if that was the case then he shouldn’t have felt such uncertainty. It was always easy to know what to do in his dreams. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, he tried to recall from memory what she’d written in the diary. Without using that as a guide, he would have been completely lost. 

Here goes nothing, he thought, crawling up over her, pinning her body with his own. He bent his head down, seeking her lips. Then, with only inches to go, Asuka sent her hand out around the back of his head and drew him in. They kissed for only the second time ever, their lips smashing together forcefully and swiftly her tongue invaded his mouth, showing just how eager she was. Shinji was taken aback, uncertain about how he should respond, but his hands had no such problem. 

Nearly outside his conscious control, he reached out and took a firm breasts under his palm, kneading it like he would a loaf of bread and massaging the tender nipple. Asuka responded by moaning passionately into his mouth, but didn’t break the kiss. Her other arm came up and wrapped around him, holding him close atop her body. 

When their mouths finally separated there was saliva dangling from their lips and they were both breathing hard, their heavy pants rising into the otherwise quiet night. 

“You need to work on your kissing,” Asuka whispered in his ear, releasing her grip on him. 

“I just don’t get a lot of practice. And I don’t have anyone to practice with.” 

The redhead pursed her lips. “What about me?” 

She kissed him again, and even more hungrily than before, devouring him with her warm lips and wet slippery tongue, swirling it around his. Finally, he began to react, first imitating her worm-like motions and then improvising some of his own, parrying tongue with tongue and eventually pushing their battlefield into her mouth instead. She still tasted like toothpaste, which Shinji guessed was probably for the better. She wasn’t sure if a girl’s mouth was supposed to taste good or bad, but at least this taste was not entirely alien. 

As they got carried away by the kissing, their bodies began eagerly squirming and rubbing together, arms reaching, hands groping and stroking skin wherever it could be found, legs rustling back and forth as they twisted together in young, hormonal passion.

Shinji kissed her until he ran out of breath. Using both hands on her bared shoulders, he pushed up and off and took a deep breath. Her face filled his vision, but the expression on it was like nothing he had ever seen on her before. She was … pleased? Content? Aroused? All at once? 

“I’d lost hope this would ever happen,” Asuka told him, her voice low and husky, so close to him her breath tickled his nose. “That night … I thought you got it. Everyone knows the walls of Jericho are supposed to come down. I even let you have a look down my shirt. I really thought you would do something. And when you didn’t …” 

It filled Shinji with remorse knowing that if it hadn’t been for the diary he still wouldn’t have gotten it. If he hadn’t intruded on her privacy all these feeling she had would have gone unrequited, and even then if she hadn’t caught him he wouldn’t have been forced to saw what he did in a frantic attempt to save himself. But she didn’t need to know all that. 

While he pondered that, Asuka’s hands began fumbling with his shirt, looking for the hem, finding it and pulling it up. A surge of bravery shot through him. He took her wrists and pulled them away. 

“No,” he said, surprisingly firm. “I’m the conquering hero, remember? I get to claim the prize.” 

“You haven’t done any conquering yet, baka-hero.” Her eyes brimmed with playful mischief, like she was daring him to make good on his words. “I can’t give myself to a wimp. And I won’t.”

Shinji knew. In her fantasies Asuka had written herself in the submissive role, and him in the dominant one. And while he didn’t think he could fulfil that completely, he could try. He’d gotten this far, so it made sense. Anything else, he feared, would lead to rejection and catastrophe. 

“Whatever happens here, promise you won’t hate me for it,” Shinji told her. Diary or not, he needed that reassurance. 

Asuka fixed her eyes on his. “Idiot, I wrote the--”

“I know. Just promise me, okay?”

“Alright, fine.” She sighed. “I promise.” Her hands came up again, and this time he slapped them down. 

“Stop that,” he said, answering the slightly confused look on her face. “Lay still. Please.” 

He expected that she would protest further--Asuka was, after all, notorious for complaining and doing things her way even if it killed her--but she didn’t. Instead, she pulled her hands back and lay there meek and topless, a dish served for his eyes, and silent. Shinji pushed himself up, letting his hands explore her breasts, cupping the swelling curves, which, although far from buxom, were just the right size for his young hands to hold. His fingers played across her engorged and stiff nipples, showing a certainty and experience he didn’t posses. They, apparently, knew what to do, even if their owner didn’t. 

Asuka responded by arching her back, thrusting her breasts higher into the air for better display and manipulation and suppressing a moan, all while grinding herself pleasantly into the bed. What her tits lacked in size they obviously gained in sensitivity, and the more Shinji handled them the more her facade crumbled. Her nipples throbbed with excitement, pulsating avidly under Shinji’s fingertips, as a great deal of sensual noise began escaping her lips. The Third Child continued his teasing for another minute before he straddled her like a cowboy might an unruly bronco, shifting his body to compensate for her motions. By now he was certain that she could feel his erection, pressing into her insistently, giving a hint of what would surely follow. 

If Asuka had any doubts about what they were doing, she could have expressed them at any time. Shinji would have stopped. But all she did was wriggle beneath his hands and moan softly. 

Since he wasn’t really sure what else to do, Shinji contented himself with touching as much of her as he could. His hands roamed freely, moving from her perky breasts down her sides, tickling ribs and flat stomach, feeling the muscles contract as little quivering shivers ran through the slender body pinned under him.

She likes this, he noted, and took courage from the knowledge. 

It took quite a bit of that to separate from her, and more so to grab her by the arm. This surprised the teen girl. 

“What are you doing?” she barely had time to utter the question before Shinji flipped her over, leaving her lying on her stomach, face pressed into her pillow. “Shinji?” 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do since you moved in,” he told her. “Don’t worry, it’s in your diary.” 

That last reassurance seemed to take the tension from her. Asuka relaxed. It didn’t last, however, and as Shinji slipped two fingers under her waistband he felt her tense again. He took a deep breath, readying himself to cross a line there would probably be no returning from. But he wanted this. Despite whatever lingering reservations he still held, he had to admit that deep down there was feeling of satisfaction beyond mere arousal. Of course, he was aroused as well, how not to be, but it all added together and served to shield him the doubts. 

And Asuka … as she felt her shorts being grabbed, she thrust up her backside, practically offering it to him. Gathering his resolve, wishing that if this were indeed a dream after all he would wait until it was over before waking, Shinji pulled them down. 

Two things became instantly apparent. First, rather surprisingly, was the discovery that Asuka had neglected wearing any panties to bed, and as a result her bottom and the tight hairless pussy squeezed below it were now fully displayed before him in all their nubile glory. Second was the unquestionable evidence that her lusciously-sculpted ass was not merely the product of her plugsuit. Exposed and natural, the twin firm globes constituted a work of art, perfectly round and pert in a way only youth and fitness could mold, a thing of beauty to be ogled and appreciated. 

Shinji, however, had more than just ogling or appreciating in mind. Much more. 

He moved his hand in, making a superhuman effort to stop it shaking. But when he touched those round mounds, the sensation of smooth warm flesh quickly overwhelmed him and he couldn’t stop himself groping and kneading greedily while Asuka purred, his apprehension momentarily forgotten. This was real, he had to force himself to think. All of it was real. He was really grabbing Asuka’s ass. 

“Idiot, I know you like my ass,” Asuka declared sharply, twisting her upper body so she could look at him more fully. “I can always tell when you are looking at it.” 

Shinji should be embarrassed by that, but it was hard when faced when such alluring, girlish perfection. He had never been harder or more determined. After a few moments letting his hands delight in her buttocks, he moved them back, then raised one above the offered backside. 

“Come on, why did you sto--” 

He swung his hand down, not too hard but hard enough. 

SMACK! 

The blow across her backside made the supple flesh ripple and the redheaded girl cry out sharply. Both reactions were immensely satisfying.

“Owww …” Asuka winced visibly. A scowl descended on her features, her voice rose. “H-Hey, what’s the idea?!”

“You don’t want a wimp,” he told her, struggling to keep a serious face. “Besides, isn’t this also what you wanted?” 

“Bah! You think a few slaps will make me--” 

He swung his hand down again, harder this time. 

Asuka yelped, her hips bouncing off the bed from the force and thrusting her ass high again. Shinji took advantage of the returning momentum and delivered a third strike. By now his hand was warm, and even in the dim light he could see Asuka’s precious bottom cheeks starting to color with a faint imprint. 

Another strike, another sharp cry from the proud girl, and more jiggling from her ass. With each blow it seemed to rise higher again in helpless offering, just begging to be spanked. 

“Dammit, just who do you think you are to be hitting me like that?” Asuka protested, but her outraged tone could not hide the flushed look on her face. She started to rise onto her arms, clutching the sheets under her. “I’m the Second Child. You can’t just slap me around!” 

SMACK! SMACK SMACK! 

The triple strike sent her crumbling helplessly back down onto the mattress, where she lay wincing and gasping, her poor lovely ass on fire from the stinging blows she’d just received. “Oh, oh … ah …” 

“This is for all times you called me an idiot and a pervert,” Shinji said. He was only somewhat serious, but there was also truth in what he said. 

“Only a pervert would think about spanking a girl’s butt!” Asuka threw back. Her feet swung wildly behind her as if the motion would somehow ease the stinging in her curvy bum. “How long have you been wanting to do this?” 

He had to smile now. “A long time,” Shinji admitted. 

“Then why the hell didn’t you?” Asuka twisted on the sheets, looking back at him with defiance in her eyes, ass and hips wiggling from side to side. 

Shinji’s answer came in the form of yet another slap and the thundering clap it produced.. 

“Owwww!” Asuka whined.

Shinji’s palm was hurting now, but it was more than worth it to see the haughty Second Child bare-assed and spanked. If anyone deserved such harsh discipline, it was Asuka. That wasn’t to say he meant to cause her real pain, and she was not restrained in any way so she could have hit him back and put an end to it whenever she wanted. She didn’t do either of those things. As much as she protested, she made no effort to physically resist his punishment. That let him know he was on the right track. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Asuka,” Shinji said. He was starting to enjoy this maybe a little too much. 

SMACK!

“I’ve been a bad girl!” Asuka repeated, tightly clawing the sheets in her hands, her stinging ass swinging from side to side. “I … should be made to count.”

“Huh? Count what?” 

“The blows!” Asuka hissed, pretty face as red as her rear. “Idiot!”

“Fine,” Shinji agreed. “Um .. well, I’ve lost count already so start at the beginning.” 

SMACK! 

Asuka jerked downwards and rubbed herself on the mattress. Her voice quivered. “O-one …”

SMACK!

“T-t-two …” 

SMACK! 

“Owww … t-three …” 

SMACK! SMACK!

“Ahhhh …. Four … ah, ah, five!” 

By the time the count reached ten Asuka was having a lot of trouble getting out the words in between labored whimpers and gasps of pain, her whole body trembled like a leaf and her ass, now high and very red resembled twin ripe tomatoes ready for picking. But even so, Shinji spotted the slick trail of glistening wetness leaking from her clean bald cunt and traveling down her thighs, where her shorts remained bunched up uselessly. 

“Ah … Shi-Shinji …” Asuka murmured quietly between heavy pants. She rolled her face on the pillow so he could get a good look at how flushed and flustered it was. Her loose hair spilled everywhere, framing cheeks and half-closed eyes heavy with desire. “Do it. Take me. Put me to the sword like you said.” 

Even here and now, bursting with lust, harder than he’d ever been, Shinji Ikari recognized the gravity and significance of that request. Delivering just discipline for her past mistreatment of him was one thing. Sex was altogether different. 

“If … it’s what you really want--”

“Yes.” Although she was visible winded, Asuka’s one word response came before he could finish speaking, so eager was she. Down below she’d already begun to stain the sheets with her warm honey. 

This is her fantasy, after all, Shinji told himself. And somehow I’m making it come true. I can’t let her down now. I have to do it for her. 

“Okay.” He started to rise. 

“H-hold on!” Asuka suddenly squeaked. Shinji froze, and for a moment he was afraid she would change her mind and call the whole thing off. “Are … aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Mild confusion wrinkled Shinji’s brow. “Like what?” 

Asuka sighed with exasperation. 

“You can't just fuck me simply because I tell you to. That’s not how this should work!” she said in a high-pitched tone full of outrage. “Surely there must be  _ something _ you want me to do for you first. Think.”

Shinji once again  recalled the diary \-- he would have to put bookmarks on that thing judging by the way this whole situation was going-- and if he had been embarrassed before now he was doubly so. ““Oh, yeah. There was something … I guess you should … ah, make me ready with your mouth. Is … is that okay?”

Despite his uncertainty, Asuka’s mood improved, but in predictable fashion that didn’t stop her scolding him.

“Idiot, you almost gave it up for free. Don’t do that. Just don’t. I want you to decide what we should do. If you let me boss you around … that isn’t any different than how we normally are. And I don’t like how we normally are. This way is better. I will show you.”

Shinji watched the half-German girl push herself up on her arms and turn towards him, folding her legs under her and settling her freshly-spanked crimson backside on her feet. Then she reached out a hand and gently stroked the front of his shorts, where his erected penis formed a noticeable tent. She continued doing this for a few seconds before finally pulling his shorts down to reveal his member. 

He was not very large but neither was he exceedingly small, and like the other Eva pilots he had no hair anywhere near his pubic region. In fact, he had no hair anywhere below the neck. Being smooth and hairless helped the plugsuits fit better. Predictably, horny as any teen girl could be, Asuka’s eyes became fixed on his staff. She licked her lips hungrily, hand moving up. Shinji trembled and uttered a gasp when he felt her grip around his base, his neurons flooding with electricity at the touch. But this was nothing compared with what followed. 

Saying nothing, her cheeks flushing pink with the rising shame and embarrassment of what she was about to do, Asuka lowered her head and took his throbbing penis head into her mouth. 

“Ohhh …” Shinji was in heaven as her soft lips and warm mouth took more and more in, inch by inch slipping into her. She reached about halfway, then pulled back, leaving the skin wet with saliva and tingling from this new sensation. As returned to the top, Asuka puckered her lips and planted a soft kiss against his cockhead, bulb shaped and partially hidden by rolling foreskin. Already clear droplets of pre-cum were oozing from the tip, which the redhead licked up. The taste made her grimace. 

“Yuck,” Asuka murmured. “It doesn’t taste like I thought.” 

Regardless, she kept going. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his loose foreskin where it met the peeking cockhead, already a very sensitive area. Then she tugged down with her hand so the skin tightened and rolled back and his head became fully revealed, much to her tongue’s delight. 

Asuka licked him some more, like an eager cat lapping up fresh milk. Steady dribbles of slimy pre-cum, clear and salty, oozed from the tip as the shaft throbbed rhythmically in her soft hand. The lusty girl, never easily intimidated, dove in without hesitation. She welded those heavenly lips back upon his swollen, pulsating crown and descended once again, locked firmly on his girth. A little suction had Shinji moaning and gasping helplessly.

“You-you’ve done this before?” he asked, somehow finding his voice. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel about that answer, but, for reasons he didn’t quite understand, it seemed fitting that he should ask as a recipient of such attention. It was important for him to know, either way.

Even with her mouth full of penis, Asuka remarkably managed to shake her head furiously. That made the moment all the more special, at least where Shinji was concerned. He felt pride in being Asuka’s first blowjob. Her first cock. 

Asuka probably agreed that it was special--at least special enough for her to carry on.

Keeping one hand firmly around the base of his dick, the other now cupping his balls and squeezing them together, the Second Child applied more suction and began bobbing her head, gently to start with but picking up speed as she went. Before long the lewd wet noise of her sucking echoed in the room. Shinji placed both hands on her shoulders, not guiding her but just to feel as much as possible. She still had her shirt rolled up, so her small, perky breasts heaved with her efforts, pink nipples throbbing and visibly hard with her barely-contained excitement. 

Shinji might be her first, and it seemed strange to even consider it given how she normally acted, but the great Asuka was obviously a natural at sucking cocks. She was, if anything, too good. 

“Asuka, if you keep that up I will--” 

He hardly needed saying it. Asuka wordlessly removed her mouth from his cock with a loud popping sound, before wiping off the lingering strands of saliva and sticky pre-cum with the back of a hand. Shinji loved the look she gave him, highlighted by the way her cheeks flushed; her brows were drawn tight but her eyes shimmered with a mix of meek humiliation and daring sharpness, framed by her long hair.

“Right,” she said, “I think that’s about as ready as you are gonna get.”

Well, Shinji didn’t know he could ever be ready for something like what he was about to do. He was certainly as hard as he was going to get, though, thanks to her efforts. That had to count for something.

“Turn around,” he told her. 

Asuka blinked, surprised, but nonetheless did what he asked her, scooting on her knees and turning partially to face opposite him. 

Shinji moved behind her and grabbed one of her ankles, pulling it firmly. Asuka shifted her weight, allowing him to take her leg and do as he would. 

“Hey, what’s the idea?” Asuka complained as Shinji dragged her lower body from the bed, letting her legs fall over the side. That left her with her knees barely touching the floor and bent over, ass out, her upper body and face still pressed to the mattress. Just like the fantasy. Like how she wanted to be taken. 

After he’d done that, shocked at his own reaction and sudden assertiveness, Shinji halted. It was not too late for her to change her mind, and he felt she should have a chance. This was something that, once done, neither could take back.

“Asuka …” 

“Stupid-Shinji, if you pussy out now I swear I will make your life a living hell,” she snapped, no doubt sensing his hesitation. “What the fuck did you come into my room for if not this?” 

He took a deep breath, and sank to his knees behind her, drinking in the spectacle of her succulent bottom. He worked her shorts further down, all the way to her knees, then slipped a hand into his own. Asuka had turned her head to look back at him once more. Her eyes quivered with anticipation, wider and more eager than he had ever seen them. 

Shinji could not believe that he was about to do this. Hell, he couldn’t believe any of it was real. He’d come to return a diary full of perversion and ended up taking part in it himself. But as much as it was Asuka’s fantasy, it was also part of his own. Their desires seemingly aligned through sheer coincidence, or perhaps it was something more like fate, like the universal design of some recklessly perverted deity eager for teenage sex. Either way, the result was the same--Shinji and Asuka were meant to join with one another. 

As he shuffled closer, his stiff member filled him with confidence. Holding it in his hand he felt less like the frightened boy he was and more like the confident man he wasn’t. 

“Shinji, please hurry!” By now her voice was so husky Asuka sounded almost like a different person. Even that was not as shocking as the fact that she had never pleaded with him for anything before. Now she was begging for his dick. 

He couldn’t help teasing her. Leaning closer, Shinji pressed the tip of his cock ever so gently to her sopping wet entrance. “What is it that you want me to do, Asuka?” 

“Fuck me,” she replied instantly, her voice a low whimper. 

“I couldn’t hear you.” God, it felt so good saying that. Almost as good as it felt hearing her beg. 

“Fuck me!” Asuka cried, much louder this time. “Please fuck me! Pound my pussy! I will hate you if you don’t!”

A more experienced boy might have continued teasing her, maybe used his fingers or mouth to drive up her sexual arousal into a new level, toying with her body before delivering the final blow. But that wasn’t Shinji. Having her like this was just too much. She was too hot, too desperate and too willing. 

“Just put it in!” Asuka pleaded.

Shinji grit his teeth. He gathered all his determination and pushed the remaining doubts from his mind. With one hand on her member to steady it and the other on the girl about to take his virginity--the girl of his dreams, if truth be told--he inched forward, pressing his moist head into that heavenly pink sleeve. Asuka’s pussy parted, the meaty other lips opening and the thin inner ones splitting as his sword penetrated the warm and wet sheath within. 

“UMMMMM...OHH!” Asuka moaned long and hard, body stiffening yet unable to resist the pleasurable intrusion. “Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh …” 

For Shinji, it was even more pleasant. He gasped in pure sexual bliss as the warmth of Asuka’s cunt enveloped him from all sides, the muscular ribbed canal clenching and releasing like a hand on his girth. “Mmmmnnnn ….” 

Moving slowly, he pushed his hips forward, stuffing her with his dick and feeling her give way, slimy cunt walls separating to accept his intruding penis head. It felt as though he were planting a flag, conquering some unknown territory. After the first couple of inches, however, she began to tighten as an orchestra of moans escaped from her lips. Her head dropped onto the bed. Hands clenched into tight fists and toes curled. 

“Ahhhhh … I can feel it,” Asuka cried between moans. “I can feel it entering me!” 

Shinji brought both hands up and wrapped around her narrow waist, getting a good grip on her. Then he began withdrawing, his length grinding on cunt walls as he pulled up until only the head remained inside. Asuka gasped as if in relief, then made a sharp squeak as he pushed his hips forward again. Her body tensed all at once, swinging feet drumming wildly against the floor. She bit down on the bed to keep from crying louder than ever before. 

Asuka was tight … so, so tight. But the more he pressed the more her body opened, until finally he hit the rubbery opening of her cervix and effectively hit bottom. He was almost completely inside her, her wetness trickling down his shaft and reaching his dangling testicles, gripping cunt lips firmly sealed around his base. As they became used to the feeling--him of her tightness and her of being stuffed like a turkey--their pants and moans filled the room, chests and stomachs heaving for air. 

“Does … does it hurt?” Shinji asked. He had no idea what else to say at a time like his. Men in porn movies always had dirty phrases or loud encouragements for their partners, but that didn’t really seem fitting here. 

“A little,” Asuka hissed. Her head was still down pressed to the sheets, but turned now so she could look back at him. “How long do you think … you can last?” 

“Not long,” he confessed. 

“Idiot,” she cursed, but even as she did she sent a hand down between the bed and her body, reaching for her pussy. Shinji couldn’t see what it was doing down there, but he could imagine she intended to rub herself while he fucked her. “Okay, you need to start moving.”

“Okay.” He tightened his grip on her waist, fingers digging into the soft warm flesh right above her hip bones. “Here I go, Asuka.”

“Less talking, more fucking!”

And more fucking she got. Shinji pulled out, though not as as far as before, then shoved himself back inside her again. When he reached her cervix he repeated the motion, and then again, over and over. Her moans rose, matched by his grunts and the rhythmic slapping of hips on ass, meat against meat and body into body. At the same time, her hand came alive, rubbing fingers in a circular motion at the very apex of her parted and leaking sex, where her hard clit stood proud like a tower of pleasure. 

“Oh, oh, oh, Shinji, ohhhh .... “ her voice quivered, and she was barely able to manage two syllables before being forced to moan again. Her body slithered and arched, breasts pressed into the mattress, nipples scratching the sheets as she clawed at them with one hand and frantically rubbed herself with the other. Soon, even calling out his name was impossible, and her speech descended into endless sexual noises, “ohs” and “ahs”, whimpers, cries and moans. 

Behind her, Shinji was much the same, with the only difference that his noises reflected not only the pleasure but also the effort his was placing into each thrust. Loud grunts mixed with his winded moans, making him sound somewhat like a wild animal in rut--taking her like this, bent over and on her knees, he might as well have been. His cock pistoned in and out of her with growing ease, as she both opened up to him and became more heavily lubricated, and this in turn caused him to increase the pace of his fucking. He smashed into her well-spanked backside with careless energy, and felt her pussy cling to him when he retreated only to ripple and convulse when he inevitable pushed forward again. Gobs of juice now leaked from their joined sexes, dangling beneath them and dropping off to the floor. 

Yet each thrust, as infinitely satisfying as it was, only brought Shinji closer to the inevitable conclusion. He’d been so wound up that barely a minute into their session he felt the rising urge to release. 

“Ah-Ah-Asuka, I-I’m getting close!” 

She replied something that was half moan and half growl, and her rubbing hand picked up speed, frantically trying to bring home her own orgasm before he finished. All the while she drove herself back into him, rising more and more from the bed, arching her back into a deep curve. Their bodies thus rippled together, joined but each seeking its own explosive relief, beaded with sweat and secretions in the midsts of their animal heat. 

Then suddenly, Shinji could hold back no more. He groaned as he shoved himself deep inside her, and, against any better judgement, released his load in thick gooey spurts. Only when she felt the hot splattering of her womb did Asuka realize what he was doing, and what had just happened.

“WAIT! Sh-Shinji!” the lusty cock-filled redhead found her voice, but it was already too late. “Not inside me! Don’t cum inside me! Pull ou-OOHHHH …” 

Her last protest morphed into a long, moan as her own earth-shaking orgasm hit and her quivering body surrendered to pleasure. By then Shinji was panting and ejaculating freely, filling the pink cavity up to her womb with thick white seed, painting and filling her soft fertile pouch. Neither had the mental capacity to recall that being cummed into while protesting was, strangely enough, also in her diary. Shinji felt her jerk and twitch compulsively, now more than ever before seeming like a wild bucking bronco in her orgasmic throes. Little by little, his output slowed and soon ebbed to a halt, but Asuka’s orgasm went on and on and with his hands on her waist he held on for dear life. 

Eventually, she collapsed, panting and exhausted. Shinji braced his hands on the bed to stop himself from doing the same. They spent a few minutes like that, each returning from their respective sexual highs. 

Asuka, perhaps predictable, was the first to attempt at putting the experience into words. “Gott, Third Child, just … my gott, that was amazing.” Then she started mewling and moaning softly, eyes closed. 

“Yeah,” Shinji gasped. His mind was blank. Nothing else seemed appropriate. His member went limp inside her, nestled in the hot wet sleeve which had welcomed him so eagerly and into which it had emptied his manhood.

He pulled out carefully, groaning from effort at this very simple act. Thick globs and strings of white rolled out from her swollen labia like thick gelatin, while her used cunt glistened bright pink and gapped for a moment after he left her. Then, unable to hold herself up any longer, Asuka slid down the side of the mattress until her ass reached the floor and made her wince. Here she continued to leak, depositing a sticky puddle on the carpet as she slumped against the bed for support. For the first time it fully registered to Shinji that without her shirt and shorts she’d been left totally naked. Despite her disheveled appearance, messy hair and the smell of sweat and sex, no girl had ever looked more beautiful. 

But there was problem. 

A great part of his courage had been fueled by lust. He’d left that deep in her pussy. And now, with a clearer head, doubts returned. Insecurities. The very things which had made him fear her and caused her to resent him in turn. 

“I … I think that’s enough for tonight.” Shinji pushed his deflating member back into his shorts and stood, wobbling slightly. 

Asuka was in no condition to stop him. Her eyes were still fogged over in blissful aftermath, her senses dulled and her body weak and well-fucked. She quivered helplessly as more spurts of their mixed juices were squeezed out from her spasming cunt. Shinji said nothing more, and really what was there left to say? He departed quickly and silently, pausing only to slide the door shut behind him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Early the next morning Shinji stood under the hot spray of the shower, aching and conflicted. He had been unable to sleep much, and even now his mind raced. Perhaps those reaction were understandable given the events of the previous night. The simple fact, one he couldn’t escape, was that he didn’t know how or what to feel, or what those events really meant. 

Would Asuka regret it all? Would she accuse him of taking advantage of her? He had taken her diary and broken into her room, after all. And then lots of other things had happened. Asuka would have every right to be mad at him.

As he dried and returned to his room, wrapped in a towel, he wondered if he should just stay there, avoiding the outside world in general and Asuka in particular. In the end, he decided that would not do. Responsibilities and obligations aside, he wanted to see Asuka again, even if it had the potential to make things very tense between them, and even if it ended up with her yelling at him for what he’d done the moment she saw him. It would be worth it.

His decision made, Shinji dressed himself in his school uniform and headed for the kitchen. He was starting to fix breakfast when Asuka finally emerged from her room, hair disheveled, lingering traces of sleep clinging to her soft, pretty features. There were some traces on her thighs as well, but of something else. Not sleep. 

“Good … morning,” Shinji greeted the Second Child out of habit as she entered the kitchen, shuffling on those long, gorgeous legs of hers and bare feet padding silently on the smooth floorboards. 

Seeing her sent a pang of regret and shame running through him, but he tried not to let it show. He looked away, finding an interesting spot on the floor he could focus his attention on. 

“Um … morning,” the redhead replied, suppressing a yawn and rubbing sleep from her round blue eyes. “Make me some eggs, ‘kay?” 

“Ah, sure.” Shinji, who had not even finished his own food, wasted little time preparing Asuka’s, all while fully expecting her to broach the subject of their nightly activities at any moment--the spanking he gave her, the fast and furious fucking and the way he left her like a used cum rag after he was finished. There was probably still a spot on the carpeted floor in her bedroom where she had oozed out his seed from her ravished cunt. He couldn’t imagine she would keep silent about such a thing. 

But not only did she say nothing, she kept her head low and her eyes elsewhere, as if actively refusing to meet his glance much in the same way he’d tried to avoid meeting hers. 

She probably feels humiliated about what happened, Shinji thought remorsefully. I can’t say I blame for not wanting to talk to me. 

He turned towards the stove and reached for a frying pan. Behind him he heard Asuka’s footsteps move around the table and into the bathroom. Once the door was snapped shut, he sighed. Asuka reemerged a few minutes later, wrapped in a towel, dripping water, and headed for her room. When she finally sat down at the table for breakfast she’d already changed into her uniform. Shinji removed his apron and sat opposite her, but still neither teen said a word. 

This sullen atmosphere continued as they put on their shoes, grabbed their school bags and ahead out the door. Shinji fully expected that Asuka would go on ahead and leave him behind, but she didn’t. Once the got on the train she stood by him, gazing for a moment at the windows before finally turning her head in his direction and for the first time that morning confronting his gaze. 

“It wasn’t so bad,” she said in flat tone. “Okay? You don’t have to feel like you did poorly.”

Shinji, standing next to her with his hand holding an overhead loop for support as the train swayed, could only blink. 

“I mean, it was better than I expected,” Asuka continued, her cheeks starting to grow faintly pink. Her voice turned lower. “For your first time.”

“You said it was amazing,” Shinji reminded her. “Last night.”

“Ah.” Something seemed to click in her mind. “I might have been a bit out of it. Don’t get upset. You gave me one of the best orgasms of my life, I can tell you that much. It was more than I could hope for.”

“I guess … I should be happy you enjoyed it,” Shinji said. 

“You should be happy I let you have a piece of me. Maybe ‘grateful’ would be a better word. And yeah, I enjoyed it. There are worse things to get woken up for in the middle of the night than sex with someone you have fantasies about. But come on, did you really have to ... finish it inside of me?” She brought a hand to touch her lower belly. “That was beyond stupid, you idiot.”

It took Shinji a moment before he realized what she meant. Then it clicked.

“I … I couldn’t help it.” Even though that was the truth it didn’t make Shinji feel any better. It WAS stupid. He could get her pregnant being carelessness like that. Hell, he might already have. “I’m sorry. There was just so much happening, and it felt so good.” 

“If I have a baby, I swear you will be the one to take care of it,” Asuka said, but the tone in her voice didn’t sound very serious. Shinji wasn’t sure why. “No excuses. It was your fuck up so it’s going to be your problem too, not just mine. I don’t care how good it felt.” 

Shinji let his head sink slightly between his shoulders. “You … should have said something,” he murmured.

“I did.” 

“It was too late!” Shinji protested. “I’d already … I’d done--God, Asuka, do you think you could be pregnant?” 

Asuka pressed her lips in thought for a moment before replying, “I doubt it, but there’s really no way to know for sure right now. You did fill me up quite well. I had sticky stuff leaking out right ‘till morning, and even in the shower I don’t think I got it all.” She paused when noticed the growing look of distress on his face. “Oh, stop that. I’m not in the right period, so it doesn't matter how much there was.” 

“B-but what if--” He was cut off by Asuka rolling her eyes in clear annoyance. Then the young redhead sighed heavily and her posture stiffened.

“Look, what’s done is done, Third. We’ll have to worry about it later. For now, I … well, there’s something I want to give you.” Asuka moved her hand down, reaching into her bag and retrieving a small book wrapped in a striped blue and white cloth. 

No, not a book, and not just any piece of cloth either.

“Asuka?”

“My diary,” Asuka confirmed, her blush deepening. “And a pair of my panties. The ones I wore all day yesterday before taking them off for bed--I … I don’t wear panties to sleep anymore, they get too wet,” this last she whispered very softly. The train was not crowded but there were still people nearby who might hear. She placed this neat little package into Shinji’s free hand. “I want you to have them both.” 

Shinji was floored, but after a short moment of hesitation he accepted this most private of gifts--not doing so felt almost like a slight their changing relationship would never recover from. As he touched the soft cotton fabric he could have sworn the panties were still warm somehow even though she had not been wearing any the previous night and must have been out of them for quite some time already. 

“Are you sure?” He asked with characteristic uncertainty. 

Asuka seemed annoyed by this. “Of course I’m sure. How dense can you be?” Her face wrinkled. “Haven’t you wondered why I wrote that diary in Japanese? It started as a writing exercise to practice my kanji, sure, but I could have changed back into German at any time, and especially for the dirtier parts. Don’t you think it’s strange that I didn’t?” 

Shinji shook his head. He wrapped his fingers around the panty-clad diary and brought it to his side, then shuffled closer to her. 

“It was … because I hoped that … somehow you might read it,” Asuka whispered. Hesitation and uncertainty entered her voice. “Don’t ask me why, or how. It’s not like I had a plan. That stuff is really embarrassing. But the more I wrote into it, the more I felt like … it should be in a language you might understand. It’s just much easier being honest in writing. All the stuff that’s in there … it’s what I want, and also … what I was hoping …” her voice trailed off as the embarrassment became too much. But Shinji understood. 

“The things you were hoping I would do to you,” Shinji finished for her. The feeling was rather obvious even to him, and he wasn’t be good with this sort of thing to begin with. He could only imagine how difficult it was for Asuka to say. 

“If only you weren’t such a wimp.” Asuka bit her lip and let her gaze drift away to the floor between her feet. “I’d almost lost all hope. After that night when we were training together, I practically threw myself at you and you … did nothing. I was so mad. You have no idea how long I wanted you to do more than just steal my panties--dammit, don’t even try to deny it, I’ve always known you stole them. I even masturbate in them hoping you’d grab them out of the laundry. But you never went beyond that. Never approached me. It really seemed like a lost cause. Until last night. You even spanked me. ME! Asuka Langley Sohryu.” 

Shinji had to admit he liked seeing her like this, not her usual confident, arrogant self but soft and vulnerable, unsure about whether her desires would be accepted and her challenge met. In a way it made Shinji’s decision slightly easier. 

“Asuka, if it’s what you want …” he swallowed hard, knowing his next words would seal his fate, “I can try.” 

“I’m not asking you to be someone you are not, though,” Asuka quickly added. “I should be clear about that. You don’t have to force yourself. But … anything that’s in that diary I’m okay with. Anything. Any time, any place. Even if I protest, I will be getting wet regardless.” She leaned in until her lips were right next to Shinji’s ear. “Very, very wet.”

Even though it was obvious from her tone and body language that Asuka was completely sincere, Shinji couldn’t help teasing her. He would never have dared just twenty-four hours before, but things felt different. The interplay between them had changed, the power balance shifted. 

“By the way … the thing with Pen-pen--”

“It was just a hug, okay? It was a hot day, and the air conditioning was broken and you know how he gets all cold when he’s in that box of his. There’s nothing between the bird and me, I swear.” She laughed, and Shinji could tell she was joking.

“Good,” Shinji said. Asuka showing some humour certainly seemed like a good sign and made him feel more at ease. He played along. “I’m winging it here. I’d hate having competition from someone with actual wings.” 

“The part about the store is true, though,” Asuka added unprompted. “I’ll show you all the stuff I bought. And I should probably introduce you to the place. I’m … ah, a bit of a regular.” 

Shinji struggled to find the right words--these sorts of conversations were an entirely new experience with her. In the end, he decided he should simply say what he wanted to say for a change. 

“You are such a pervert, Asuka,” Shinji told her as he put the diary away, slipping it into his own school bag for safekeeping, and loved the hue of mixed shame and playfulness that colored Asuka’s face. 

“I know,” the half-German teen admitted. “Oh, trust me, I know.”

And now Shinji knew as well. It might not be in his nature to be aggressive or assertive, and he certainly wasn’t going to force her into anything, but with the key to her most secret, humiliating and lusty fantasies, and her being who she was, he would have been crazy to say no. Shinji Ikari wasn’t crazy. Quite the opposite. He had never felt better or happier about his life as he did that morning. He had something to do besides pilot Eva. A project to work on. Fantasies to fulfill--Asuka’s and his own. 

Having her diary to work from filled him with an odd sense of confidence. In a way that made it seem even naughtier. These were her own hidden secret, most perverted and personal thoughts, lewdest, intimate details, and each brimming with endless possibilities. She was emotionally as bare in those pages as her splendid body could ever be. Exposed and vulnerable. And she was entrusting all that to him.

It was a huge responsibility, but so long as he had the diary Shinji figured it would be okay. He could make it. And, more importantly, he’d be doing something for Asuka along the way. 

“I guess we can start today after school,” the Third Child told the Second. A grin appeared on her face. “Or maybe sooner.”

Asuka’s grin widened. 

  
  
  
  


To be continued, maybe … 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes** : All the usual warnings apply. I don’t own Eva etc, etc. This is a work for adults and deals with adult themes, and all characters and situations are fictional. This chapter is kinkier than the previous one (you probably already suspected it would be). Thanks go to the usual people for feedback and proof-reading. 

Drop a comment or something if you have ideas for what you’d like to see in the next chapter or in other stories. 

  
  


**Asuka’s Diary (Of Perversion) **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

  
  
  


A loud string of German curses broke the normally quiet Sunday morning air in the Katsuragi apartment. 

Shinji Ikari startled and jerked his hand back from the frying pan he’d just placed on the stove before realizing that nothing in the kitchen could make that kind of noise. He turned, trying to stop himself feeling annoyed, and went to see what the sudden commotion was about. The living room was clear; nothing amiss there. But when he got to the hall leading to the two bedrooms he found at least half-a-dozen boxes had been pushed off to the left. 

Opposite these, leaning against the door frame with a shoulder and rubbing the toes of her right foot with her hand, stood Asuka. An upturned box at her feet gave a hint to her misfortune, as if the pained look on her face didn’t make it clear. 

“Stupid thing!” Asuka whined when she saw him, though his attention instantly lapsed as he took in her current physical state. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, but it was hard to stop himself staring. He was a man, after all. And Asuka was … 

How can anyone look so good in nothing? Shinji wondered.

Asuka was, in fact, wearing nothing. Not even her pointed neural connectors. Her long hair fell across her shoulders and down her back like a loose tide of golden copper, the color adding to the natural allure of her fully naked body, the skin beaded with sweat from the morning’s physical exertions. Her breasts were shallow mounds, capped with pink nipples. More pink glimmered between her legs, where her lightly flushed and hairless pussy, tight as a clamshell, peeked out atop creamy thighs. Beneath this, her legs seemed to go on forever, ending in pretty bare feet. 

No one could ever deny that Asuka was attractive when she wore clothes, and spectacular in her plugsuit. But nudity was her real treasure. 

“What?” the redhead growled, when it seemed obvious Shinji had momentarily lost the ability to speak. Her face drew into a scowl. “Stop staring at me, idiot. This was your idea.” 

“S-sorry,” Shinji replied instinctively, looking away as a blush crept onto his face. 

She was right, of course, but only in part. It was his idea in the sense that he’d declared she should do this--not only that she should move her things back to the closet and give the room she’d taken over when she first moved in back to him, but also that she should work naked and on full display. But at the same time, like with everything else, it was not really an original idea. 

He’d read it in her diary.

After a moment, Asuka put her foot on the ground and hobbled towards him. “Idiot, I said stop staring, not stop looking.” 

Shinji had already begun apologizing again when he felt two of her fingers press against his lips. Upon the touch, he lifted his gaze and met her eyes. They were like bright blue jewels framed by pink cheeks and long bangs of golden-red hair. 

“I dropped a box on my foot, that’s all,” she explained. “Don’t go thinking you gotta go apologizing for that too. And don’t deny it. We both know damn well that you apologize for everything.” 

Shinji nodded, mostly because he didn’t know what else to do. 

“I wasn’t expecting you’d actually make me do this when I woke up this morning,” Asuka said. She swung her hips slightly, but the movement was enough to draw Shinji’s attention lower. Much lower. He would never get tired of seeing her like this, even if it was still embarrassing. “Will you let me shower afterwards?” 

“Maybe,” Shinji replied.

“I stink of sweat,” Asuka replied. “Is this what you wanted? To have me naked and sweaty. To punish me for taking your room?” 

He hadn’t thought of it as punishment. A better description might have been ‘justice’. She had relegated him and his things to the closet without even asking, after all. 

“You don’t stink,” Shinji replied, as Asuka traced her fingers down his neck, then made a circle around his t-shirt’s collar. His hand twitched at his side, dying to just reach out and grab some part of her, but somehow it required more courage than he could presently muster. It wasn’t easy dealing with her like this--it was easier than before, yes, but not easy. Even naked and willing, Asuka was Asuka. Lifetime of shyness couldn’t be overcome simply through nudity. 

Asuka noticed. Her hand grabbed his and drew it up, pressing his palm to her breast. Shinji let his fingers stretch out and seize this offered flesh mound, feeling the supple, soft skin give way under his fingertips, with the evidently hard nipple trapped in the gap between his index and middle fingers. Asuka hissed, flinching slightly, causing Shinji to ease his grip. A blush rose on her face, but she held her eyes firmly on his. 

“You can squeeze,” Asuka said. “It won’t break, I promise.”

Shinji swallowed, his throat dry. He still had trouble believing this was real, even though he could feel Asuka’s body right under his palm, her heartbeat tapping a steady rhythm while his own grew faster along with his excitement. He squeezed again, and watched as Asuka bit her lip to stifle a moan. Her other hand brushed down her flat stomach, before shifting towards the erection now tenting the front of Shinji’s shorts. 

“You know, you ordered me to do all this work,” Asuka started, teasing her hand up and down his member through the fabric, “then you don’t stay to watch me. That’s not as hot.” 

Shinji gulped. “I … I thought I’d just get in the way. Besides I don’t need to watch you the whole time.” 

“No,” Asuka made a pouty face. “But you could. Anyway, I’m almost done with the boxes. But I can’t move the bed. It’s too big and heavy.” 

Shinji had, strangely, already thought about that. “I’ll keep your bed,” he said, wincing as Asuka wrapped her fingers more tightly around his dick. “You can have my futon.” 

“And sleep on the floor?” Asuka moved closer, until her bare feet were almost on top of his. “You’d really make a girl sleep on the floor?” 

“Lots of girls do that in Japan.” 

“Those girls are Japanese,” Asuka pointed out, an edge rising to her voice. “I’m not. I need a bed. We could share.” 

Rather than give up immediately, Shinji knew he should at least try to put up some resistance. He was supposed to be the one in charge, after all. “If … you are good, we can share. If not … you’ll get the floor. And no clothes.” 

“Isn’t that how you always want me when we are alone at home?” Asuka said. She’d now gone from just touching his penis to pumping it. It felt incredibly good. He could have let her carry on until he finished, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. 

“Aren’t you complaining too much, Asuka?” he told the naked girl. 

“Complaining?” Asuka said innocently. “Well, I always know how to make up for that.”

Shinji shook his head. “Misato will be home in the afternoon. Finish your task, then we can do something.” 

Now it was Shinji’s turn to move up against her. In an uncharacteristic display of boldness--one he would have never dreamed of just a few weeks before--he wrapped his free hand around her narrow waist, then sent it down to cup and squeeze her ass. Left with no escape, the haughtty redhead could only moan and rub against him, trapping his stiff cock between his and hers lower stomach in such a pleasant way it made him shudder. 

It took all his self control but eventually he managed to peel away from her, his skin having grown quite damp under his clothes. Asuka had a rather mischievous look on her face. She turned slighting, giving him a glance at her lithe profile and running a hand back through her long, loose hair. 

“Your face is all red,” she said. Then she finished her turn and placed both hands atop the nearest box. She stuck out her bottom, her butt cheeks so gloriously sculpted and pert that they constituted more than enough evidence to prove God himself must have been an ass man. “You know, you can just bend me over right here and fuck me senseless. I promise I won’t make too much noise. Can’t you see how wet I already am?” 

That’s how she always tries to get what she wants lately, Shinji thought. He was catching on to her tactics. 

“Finish up with the boxes,” he told her, watching the slight disappointment in her eyes as she looked back over a shoulder. “When you are done, come find me in the kitchen. Bring your diary.” 

Asuka twisted her lips, looking like she meant to protest. But then she said, “What do I do with the other stuff?” 

“What other stuff?” 

“My panties for a start. Do I take them with me or … would you rather dispose of them in some other way?” 

Shinji fought to keep more color from rising to his face. It must really have all been a dream--a girl like Asuka asking a dull boy like him what to do about her panties, while standing naked in front of him no less. Well, he’d better think of something. 

“Keep the white ones,” Shinji said, taking a short moment to consider. “The ones you wear to school under your skirt. The rest … you can leave in your room. Err, my room now, I guess. Just remember, you can’t wear any panties without asking for permission.” 

“I remember. And my bras?” 

“No bras. I don’t think you’ll be wearing any for a while. And … ah … any other ‘accessories’ you might have, you can leave those too.”

“I get the feeling you aren’t talking about my hair clips.” Asuka gestured to where her neural connectors would normally be nestled in her lush mane.

“No. You know what I mean.” 

She certainly did. It showed on her face. Asuka dipped her head--not quite in a bow, but definitely aiming to shield some of her embarrassment--and went on to grab the nearest box, holding it against her stomach. 

“Manual labor is so degrading,” she whined. “You better not try anything while I’m carrying these boxes or you will regret it.” 

Shinji almost laughed at the playful way she still pretended to act haughty despite her current circumstances, knowing she would probably like it if he did try something with her after all. He didn’t. He had other plans for later.

For the next hour, the Third Child split his time between watching the stove and watching Asuka work, and as much as he enjoyed cooking, he had to admit Asuka’s lithe nude body made for better entertainment. The way her slender muscles flexed, how she wrinkled her face lifting the heavier loads, the shimmer of perspiration on her clear and creamy skin, the sight of her small breasts jiggling, and her ass … that gorgeous, sculpted bum--it was a spectacle he couldn’t get enough of. 

Finally, after he’d set the oven clock for 45 minutes and drained the water from the rice, Asuka entered the kitchen, her bare feet making soft padding noises, the diary in her arms. Her head was slightly bowed, but that was not enough to hide the pink on her cheeks.

“All set?” Shinji removed his cooking mitts and apron, which he draped over the back of a nearby chair.

“For the most part,” Asuka replied. “Misato will be home soon, so I thought we’d better--”

“That’s not what I told you to do,” Shinji said, trying to sound stern and not succeeding very much. “But you’re right. We better hurry. Once Misato gets here things will really be more complicated.” He pointed to the diary. “I underlined something in there last night. Please read it.” 

Asuka frowned. “What, you mean like right now?”

“Yeah. And then you are to carry out what it says.” Shinji moved over to the table, with Asuka just around the corner a few feet away. He could smell the sweat on her, but it was far from unpleasant. If anything, it made her physical presence seem more real. “First, get on your knees.”

Defiance flashed through Asuka’s gaze. She really hated getting on her knees in front of him. In the end, though, she blew an annoyed breath, then lowered herself to the floor. She opened the diary and browsed through the pages, finding the highlighted section. Shinji saw the pink on her face grow deeper as she read the words--her own words, of course; her own fantasies and perverted thoughts. 

When she finished, she looked up, her features carrying a mix of disgust and arousal which Shinji always found very contradictory to her, but also very hot. Her blue eyes brimmed with shame. 

“You want me to …” Asuka murmured, “and then … but Misato?”

“I don’t think she will notice,” Shinji replied. “Unless you want to back out.”

Asuka’s reply to those words was just too predictable, even for Shinji. Of course, he’d been counting on that. He might be dense when it comes to girls, but he did have access to her most private and perverted thoughts, and it helped a great deal. 

“Idiot.” Closing the diary, the naked redhead set it aside and reached for the front of Shinji’s pants with both hands. “You know damn well I’m not gonna back out. Asuka Langley Sohryu never backs out.” 

Shinji knew. Anyone who’d ever met her knew. 

Her fingers slipped under his waistband, and with a firm tug his pants were swiftly down to his knees and his member sprang free from its cotton prison. He was not very big, but very hard, his bulbous head bouncing upwards as it was released, a hint of the pink glans visible in between the roll of his foreskin. The shaft was all creamy skin, now stretched tight by the erection, with no visible veins, leading to a pair of tight balls as hairless as the rest.

Unable to help himself, Shinji started blushing as soon as he was uncovered, his penis being mere inches away from Asuka’s curious eyes. For a moment it all seemed like yet another dream, one of so many he’d had after masturbating to her panties. Then he felt her fingers around his hardness and realized how real it was. It wasn’t the first time they did something like this, but no matter how experienced they became with each other, every time felt new and thrilling.

“It’s twitching,” Asuka noted, moving her hand up and down his length with her fingers in a loose grip, then she made her thumb and index fingers into a ring around his root, where the member met the rest of his body, just behind his testes.

Shinji felt his member jerk as it was handled, a small bead of clear pre-cum already emerging from his tip. The warmth of growing arousal spread over him, shrouding him like a blanket. He gave a hiss and moaned when Asuka tightened her hand. 

“D-don’t play around with it,” he told the kneeling redhead. “I won’t last long.” 

“Can I touch myself?” Asuka asked. She brushed her other hand up his thigh and used it to cup his dangling balls. 

“Maybe later. I don’t want you to lose focus.” 

Asuka looked disappointed, like she always did when refused. “Idiot. You are so selfish sometimes.” 

Perhaps he was, but she began stroking him anyway, pumping her hand gently. Shinji moaned, his nervous system suddenly overloaded with the sensation. Asuka kept this up only for a few seconds, just long enough to get him ready, then opened her mouth and took him in. Shinji was instantly surrounded by wet heat.

“Ah!” On pure instinct, his hands settled atop Asuka’s head, and it took some effort to stop himself from trying to direct her movements. That wouldn’t do. This all had to be Asuka’s doing, her own desire driving her forward rather than his craving for orgasm.

Letting her soft lips close around his girth, the redhead slid down his length then pulling back before she could gag. In her wake she left a heavy coat of saliva, which glimmered in the light. She shifted her legs, spreading her knees so she could lower her upper body a little more and therefore create a shallower angle on his dick, and took him in again. She applied some suction as she went, her cheeks hollowing. 

Shinji felt his whole body tense as tendrils of pleasure shot up his spine right to his brain. His eyes closed, his hips thrusting forward just as Asuka drew back again. She squeezed the hand locked around his base, holding him in place, then pistoned forward, lips sliding on wet skin, a sloppy slurping noise filling the kitchen along with another moan from the Third Child. 

She’s getting much better at this, he thought, hands knotted in Asuka’s thick mane as he looked down on her and was nearly overwhelmed by the sight of her naked form and the knowledge that it was not just any girl but the haughty and proud Asuka on her knees and giving him a blowjob. The boys at school would die from jealousy. 

When Asuka pulled back once again, she let his cock-head pop from her mouth, now dripping with her saliva and pre-cum.

“Gott, it’s such a weird taste,” she complained, glaring at him. She released his balls and ran a finger up his underside all the way to his pee hole. After planting a kiss on the very top, puckered lips smearing with his fluid, she then slipped a fingernail under his foreskin and circled around it, stimulating the raised ridge of his glans directly. “You washed this, didn’t you?”

Shinji nodded, unwilling to admit he couldn’t really remember. Asuka glanced at him seriously, then looked at his member. She tightened the grip on his base, rolling the foreskin back and brushing her tongue around his head, before kissing and licking the wet skin underneath. She worked her way down the shaft, reaching his balls. She kissed each separately and sucked them into her mouth.

Shinji saw stars as she pretended to chew on his testicles, his body shuddering and shivering, moaning slowly escaping his throat. This lasted only for a moment, then Asuka was back to pistoning his cock and sliding it inside her mouth. As her head began bobbing up and down, a new series of wet noises rose into the air, so loud and lewd they almost drowned out the boy’s moans.

Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp--over and over, she sucked him like a vacuum, a very pretty and feminine vacuum. It was clear Asuka had replaced what she lacked in experience with curiosity and zeal, which seemed like a very Asuka thing to do. It also meant Shinji Ikari never stood a chance.

Within a minute, the Third Child went from trembling to actual shaking as his orgasm quickly built up. The throbbing in his shaft became nearly unbearable, made even more delicious by Asuka’s soft warm lips and her hot eager oral cavity as she traded the shallow strokes she’d employed at the start for deeper ones, gobbling up most of his length, and eventually the lips riding down on him met her fingers still ringed around the base. 

“Ah, ah, A-suka--” Shinji could feel her mouth closing in, the suction literally drawing the climax from his body. Then he felt his testicles tighten. “Asuka, I’m gonna--” 

She pulled off him just in time, her lips making a popping sound she broke the seal, and shut her blue eyes. The first jet spurted from his cock a split second later, shooting a line of thick, gooey white cum across her nose. This was followed by another, and another. 

Shinji could not think as he came--his mind had gone blank and for the briefest of instants recognized only the pleasure. His breath became ragged as his hips rocked instinctively and his hard penis jerked still held in the redhead’s hand, ejecting a squirt each time it did. Looking down, he saw Asuka take his load full on her face, leaving thick string and heavy gobs on her features, and even some cum splashing into her hair. A true, perverted facial. 

To her credit, Asuka didn’t flinch. She took his shots like a pro, wrinkling her face and keeping her eyes and mouth tightly closed as more of the white seed painted her features. She even continued pumping him with a hand just to ensure she got everything out.

As the climax abated and his testicles grew empty--their contents now Asuka’s sticky make-up--Shinji’s brain kicked back into line. His first thought blurted out before he could control it.

“You look great like that … Asuka.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, after wiping some of the cum from her eyelids. The blue of her irises was truly stunning framed by so much white. Her lip quivered. Her bare chest expanded as heaved a long sigh. 

“Next time just make me swallow,” she told him. She began to rise. “I’m going to wash this off.” 

There he stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“You read the diary,” Shinji reminded her. “You know what I want.” 

It seemed ironic, at least to Shinji; Asuka had taken his load quite fearlessly, almost casually, but it was those words which made Asuka look distressed for the first time. Perhaps she’d thought he was joking. He wasn’t. 

Her eyes grew wide, as a heavy gob of semen ran down her lower lip and clung to her chin. The cheeks under the cum mask turned red. “I-Idiot, you don’t really mean …” 

Shinji’s silence left little doubt that he did. He hastily shoved his deflating dick back inside his pants. “Use your hands,” he told the nude girl. “And nothing else.”

Asuka made a nasty face, brow wrinkled and nose turned up, looking haughtier than any girl with a faceful of semen probably should. But she did indeed know what he wanted. She had written the idea down herself, after all.

“Fine,” Asuka growled, bringing up her hands. “But after this you need to make me cum.” 

“I thought I was supposed to decide that,” Shinji replied. 

Asuka gave no answer--it was rather obvious even if she didn’t say anything--and set to her task. Shinji watched her for a moment, having his fill of her body like he never would have dared before, then turned back to the stove.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Thank you for the food, Shinji-kun. It was very tasty,” Misato said, folding her legs up under her and picking up a beer. “Haven’t had anything so good all week.” 

“I’m glad you liked it, Misato,” the brown-haired boy replied. He sat to Misato’s right, a set of used chopsticks draped across his empty plate. His eyes moved from Misato to Asuka, who sat in surly silence at the table’s far end, furthest from Misato. “What about you, Asuka?” 

The teen girl twitched. 

“I … it was okay,” she admitted, the first words she’d spoken since taking her seat for lunch. “I guess.”

Asuka was dressed--it wouldn’t do for their guardian to catch her naked--in the tightest and skimpiest pair of shorts she owned, together with a revealing tube top which left her stomach exposed. Her face carried a faint sheen, the skin having been smeared in a healthy helping of Shinji’s special boy batter. Her hair stuck in places, accompanied by a faint bodily whif, a mix of sweat and that other certain ingredient. She had not been allowed to wash, which added to her discomfort even if the reasons for it weren’t immediately apparent.

Misato had failed to notice that anything was amiss, but for Shinji knowing what was really going on was enough to stoke his arousal, and more than once he’d found himself asking Asuka to fetch things rather than stand and reveal his erection. He wondered how Misato would react. Not well, probably. It was unlikely their guardian would understand. The whole thing would be extremely difficult to explain, even if Shinji thought he could explain it, which he didn’t think he could.

It would also be very embarrassing. 

Asuka, meanwhile, had done a great job keeping her head down and her face averted, hiding behind the curtains of her loose hair and never looking anyone in the eyes. But she could do little to hide it when she blushed, or when she squirmed in her chair. More than once Shinji had seen her sneak a hand down under the table and touch herself through her shorts. And he saw her claw the floor with her toes as she struggled to hold in the boiling desire taking over her body.

This is exciting her, he realized. She might have been aroused before, having been denied and all, but sitting here, almost naked--her hard nipples could be seen poking into the thin cotton of her top--a face coated in drying semen, was evidently making Asuka Langley Sohryu even more desperately horny. Shinji remembered that she’d written about being fucked over the kitchen table, and he wondered … 

No, he couldn’t do anything in front of Misato. Such recklessness would be stupid and likely put their entire relationship at risk. It was true Asuka had lots of ideas involving public spaces: train station toilets, school, locker rooms, the open street. She clearly liked those settings. But there was a time and place for everything, including sex. Shinji knew he couldn’t disappoint her as he had before. He had to do better; Asuka was trusting him with being in control, which meant thinking with his head first, not his dick. 

“Ah, yes, that’s perfect.” Finishing her beer, Misato slammed the empty can on the table. Her face was noticeably redder than when she started. She wasn’t drunk yet, but well on her way. “Sooooo, who’s turn is it to do the dishes?” She pointed a shaky finger towards Shinji. “Shin-chan cooked, that leaves …” 

Asuka huffed and got up. She gathered their plates and moved to the sink, turning her back to her two roommates. Shinji’s gaze followed her, helplessly attracted by the sight of her shapely bottom barely encased in those tight, thin shorts. Yet as tight as they were, he noticed the total absence of any panty lines--because Asuka wasn’t wearing any, of course. Unfortunately, Misato noticed, too. 

“Um, it seems our redhead is being really bold today,” their guardian commented. “Are you trying to get the attention of a certain pilot, Asuka-chan?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Asuka said. 

“Oh, come on. It’s clear you want Shinji to look at you.” Misato leaned forward in her chair and began tracing a finger around the circular rim of her beer can. “You certainly don’t dress like that for me.” 

“I just like being comfortable,” Asuka replied, keeping her back turned. She turned on the faucet and ran the plates under the water. “That’s all.”

“Sure, sure,” Misato made a waving motion with her hand. “But I’m sure you know he likes to look.” 

“So what? He doesn’t have the balls to do anything.” 

Even though Shinji knew Asuka was just putting up a front to deflect Misato’s teasing, hearing those words still stung, in part because only a few weeks ago they would have been true. And they might still be true if he hadn’t blundered into reading Asuka’s diary. That was pure dumb luck. No courage required.

She’s right, though, Shinji considered. I haven’t done anything to deserve Asuka. I stole her panties when she wasn’t home and then got caught. Her diary helps, but … if I just follow her instructions, isn’t that the same as letting her use me? 

He really didn’t want to think about his new relationship with Asuka in those terms, but, as the insecure teen boy that he was, he couldn’t simply brush the notion aside. 

“You might be surprised,” Misato said, taking her eyes off Asuka and gazing dreamily at Shinji. She smiled and raised the empty can. “Shin-chan, would you be so kind as to hand me another beer? Thanks!” 

Shinji practically jumped out of his chair, only too eager for an excuse to escape any more uncomfortable questions. He opened Misato’s beer fridge and picked up a can, stepping over a sleeping Pen-pen on his way back. 

“Here.”

Misato took the beer and popped the lid. “Thank you.”

“You already thanked him before,” Asuka growled from the sink. She was down to the last plate, the others set to dry on a plastic rack beside the sink. “You don’t have to keep doing that just because he does what you asked him to do. And don’t tell me it’s a Japanese custom.” 

“I’m sure other cultures know about being polite,” Misato said, and drank. “That’s not a Japanese thing. In Germany, you say ‘danke’, right?” 

“I don’t.” Putting the last plate on the rack, Asuka shut off the water and reached for the towel to dry her hands. 

“How rude,” Misato said. “Maybe if you did you wouldn’t have so much trouble getting the things you want.”

“I always get what I want,” Asuka retorted, looking over a shoulder.

“The world’s tiniest shorts say otherwise.”

There was a whole range of things Asuka could have said to that, including admitting the truth. Absently, she reached back and tugged on the shorts, a vain effort to make them longer. Shinji felt guilty that he’d ordered her to wear them, wanting to see as much of her skin as possible. It was his fault that Asuka had been exposed and teased like this. She had every right to be angry with him if she wanted. 

Then he caught Asuka’s eye and saw the shame behind those blue windows to her soul. Shame, but not anger. Her glazed cheeks were pink, though that wasn’t surprising. With him watching her, she moved her hand around and ever so casually between her legs, pressing her thighs together. His eyebrows lifted when he noticed the wet spot on the cloth. 

“You don’t know anything,” Asuka replied, addressing Misato but looking at Shinji. She did the only thing she could; she turned and stormed out, long hair flying in her wake. And Shinji realized just how much he could smell himself on her.

I should have let her wash, he thought. Thankfully, Misato was too busy draining her second can. She didn’t seem like she noticed anything.

With caution being the better part of valor, Shinji decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to push things with Asuka. He headed for his room--formerly Asuka’s--and sat on the bed--also formerly Asuka’s. It felt strange using someone else’s bed, especially knowing who in particular had been sleeping and using it before him; whose body had molded the mattress and warmed the sheets and filled the whole space with her presence. Her smell still lingered on the pillow.

The room was mostly empty now. Asuka had moved her things out and replaced them with his. Her desk was still there, though. Evidently, like the bed, she couldn’t carry that. He didn’t check to see if she had left the other things he’d told her to leave. 

Popping in his earbuds, he picked a track on his S-DAT and laid his head on the pillow. He stayed like that for a few minutes, then turned onto his side and stared at the wall. He could not tell how much time passed before he heard the door slip open, followed by quiet steps, then the door slipping shut again. 

He knew who it was without turning, but her sharp voice confirmed it. 

“You aren’t asleep, are you?” Asuka said. “It’s still early.” 

Shinji mumbled something and rolled over to face her. His breath caught in his throat, but he tried to stop his eyes going wide. He really should be used to this sight by now. There was not a part of Asuka he hadn’t seen already. And yet … 

Asuka swung her hips as she moved closer, not a stitch of clothing on her. In one hand she held her diary tightly clasped to her chest, and in the other a flat leather paddle about 10 inches long and as wide as her thigh.

“I know I wasn’t supposed to get angry with Misato …” the naked redhead said. She placed a knee on the bed and leaned over him, while he somehow tried to take her all in, all at once. Then, finally, his brain seemed to click. 

“So you think you should be punished?” he managed, his vision overflowing with the shape and color of Asuka’s soft, rising breasts. His body reacted without thought, and his pants were suddenly very uncomfortable. 

“Something like that,” Asuka said. “My eyes are up here, you know.” 

He did know, but he didn’t care. He kept staring. Then, after he’d had his fill of her girliness, he glanced at the paddle. 

“Um, didn’t I tell you to leave all the accessories?” Shinji murmured.

“This isn’t an accessory, Third,” Asuka said. “It’s really more like a tool. And tools are meant to be used.” 

“M-Misato is still--”

“In her room.” Spreading her knees, Asuka ran the paddle’s handle down to the mound between her legs, where a thick smear of bodily moisture had already begun gathering. “And probably really drunk by now. She won’t care what we do.”

Asuka rested the diary across his stomach. It felt strangely warm. He scooted back, giving her more room, but as Asuka went to straddle him his hands came up and pushed stiffly against her shoulders. She froze, blue eyes blinking, suddenly not understanding.

“Wait,” was all he managed to say. 

It was nothing short of madness--here he was, a teenage boy with a raging erection about to have the hottest girl in school climb over top of him, so horny he could almost smell the arousal on her skin, naked and ready to do anything, and he stopped her.

Confusion quickly found its place on Asuka’s face. Her brow furrowed. “What?”

“I just … I …” 

“WHAT?” Outrage made Asuka’s voice sharp, that tone she always got when annoyance got the better of her. “Spill it out, Third.” 

“I thought about what you said to Misato,” Shinji admitted, feeling very awkward. It wasn’t something that he wanted. Everything would be much easier if he could just do what he knew Asuka craved. He could make her happy that way. But … would that make him happy, too? 

“Are you stupid?” Asuka growled. “I was just trying to get her off my back. You can’t really think I meant that.” 

“Well … you sounded like you meant it,” he told her, looking away from her body for the first time. “And you weren’t wrong. You always get what you want. I mean, it’s your diary. I just follow along.” 

Asuka was incredulous. “You can’t be serious.” She pulled her leg back across his body and sat on her knees beside him. Even though Shinji knew she was all there and all on display, he still kept his eyes averted and felt ashamed. “Dammit, you read the damn diary, didn’t you?” Asuka spat. “You KNOW how I feel.” 

“Do I?” Shinji retorted. “I know what you want. I know how you like to get off. But … if I let you use me to get off and nothing else, well, that’s still me being used. I’m just acting as your sex toy.”

“You are not … that was never--” Asuka sputtered. “I mean, I am using you to get off, but that’s only because it’s you.” 

Shinji said nothing, but he found it impossible to ignore the empty pang in his chest. It seemed to take a moment for Asuka to realize the admission she’d just made. Then she heaved a sigh and let her head sink. 

“Why do you have to be like this?” she asked almost absently. “I don’t want you to make everything so complicated. I thought the diary made it clear. Made it easy. You know the most humiliating things anyone could ever know about me. I’m willing to have sex with you, and to let you do all those things to me. What more do you want?” 

I want you to like me, Shinji thought. I want you to love me. I want … to mean something to you. Something more than sex. 

But somehow he couldn’t find the words to voice those thoughts. It seemed simplistic to the point of being vulgar, and words like ‘love’ and ‘meaning’ made him feel childish. He shouldn’t need such validation if a girl like Asuka was willing to be with him. Just being allowed in the same bed as her, much less having the priviledge to claim her sex, should be enough. And for someone with more confidence and more sure of himself, perhaps it would be. 

Shinji Ikari was neither of those things. He’d only made it this far because he could literally read Asuka’s mind when it came to her perversions. But only her perversions. The rest of her … the part that was the real Asuka, remained as distant and unreadable as the moon. That had not changed. 

“I don’t know,” he said.

Asuka’s face crumpled. Her lips pulled back as she snarled, showing her perfect white teeth. “Idiot! Bastard! You can’t even tell me what’s wrong? How the hell do you expect me to fix it!”

“I’m not sure. Maybe if we could have some ti--wait!”

Asuka didn’t wait. She began crawling over him again, shoving both her hands on his shoulder and jumping a leg across his waist, then grinding her weight down against him, trapping his member--by now deflated and thoroughly indisposed--between their bodies. 

She was everything he could want; warm, soft, willing and full of energy. He loved touching her body, looking at it, being inside it. But, with a tremendous sense of disappointment and even a little remorse, Shinji realized that knowing Asuka’s body wasn’t the same as knowing Asuka herself.

He gave no resistance when Asuka grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She tossed it aside and bent down to kiss his neck, trailing warm pecks with her soft lips until she reached his collar bone. 

“Asuka, you don’t have to do it.”

“Just shut up, okay?” Asuka hissed. 

“This isn’t the way to fix it.” He held her around the waist, his eyes still unable to meet hers. He didn’t need to see them; he could feel the anger and distress there.

“I told you to shut up.” Rubbing herself downward, Asuka let her hands drift towards his shorts, where they quickly found his waistband, just as they had earlier. She popped him free, his flaccid dick flopping up, the head rubbing against his lower stomach.

She was about to use her mouth when he grabbed her shoulders. By then she was sitting on his knees, with his shorts bunched around his thighs, her legs pressed to either side of him. She glared at him, eyes burning from behind locks of golden-red hair.

“What?” Asuka growled. “It’s been hours. You can’t do it again?” 

“That’s not it.” Shinji squirmed under her.

“Then what?”

“I think you should stop.” 

She glared at him even more sharply, which hardly seemed possible. For a second he thought she might do it anyway and claim what she was evidently so hungry for. Then she sighed, cursed in German and lifted herself off him.

“You really don’t want it?” she asked. Her eyes were narrowed, hair spilling like copper sheets across her shoulders and tickling her breasts.

Shinji shook his head. But he knew she deserved an explanation. He did his best.

“I want there to be more between us,” he told her, his tone serious. “I just don’t know how. This is important. If all we do is have sex … what happens when we get bored of that?”

“We come up with new ideas?” Asuka ventured as she dismounted. 

“And use each other’s bodies like blow-up dolls?” Shinji said. He made no effort to cover himself up. It was embarrassing and he was red in the face, but it seemed fair that he let Asuka look at him when she was equally naked. “Can you really say you’d like that?”

He knew from her expression that she didn’t. 

“It’s the only thing I can think of,” Asuka said. “What else can we do? I’m not exactly the type who likes going on dates.” 

Shinji sat. The sheets began feeling sticky under him. He pushed the shorts down and kicked them off his feet. He lifted the paddle, which had slipped to the sheets. It was rather hefty, wrapped in leather with a metal core.

“Well, maybe just … have some time together,” Shinji said. “And talk.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing.” Asuka gave a short laugh. She swung her legs over the side and brushed the hair from her eyes. Her buttocks sank a good inch into the soft mattress. 

“In a different way, I mean,” Shinji clarified. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Actually talking, like with words and stuff. Not with our private parts. But talking means knowing what to say, and neither of us do.” Asuka placed a hand over his. “Don’t be stupid. The fact that we can’t talk is why I had to put all this into a diary to begin with. And you can’t pretend I don’t exist until you figure it out.” She scowled sharply. “I won’t accept it.” 

“Maybe I can write some stuff of my own in your diary,” he suggested. The idea had just come to him; he wasn’t sure if it was a good one. It was better than nothing. “My own fantasies. At least then I won’t be just following along. It’ll give us time while we work things out.” 

Asuka thought about it, then nodded. 

“Ah, that’s fine, I guess,” she said. “I can’t be the only pervert writing things down in this relationship.” 

Relationship--Shinji liked it when she said that word. Using it mean she really considered them as more than sex friends.

“But …” Asuka added suddenly. She slid her feet across the carpet and stretched her long legs fully. Her eyes lingered on Shinji’s, deep blue as always, but less angry. “That should be for later. Right now I’m an orgasm short.”

Shinji moved closer, dragging his bottom to the edge of the bed and sitting by her side, his bare thigh rubbing against hers, their knees touching. 

“Well,” he whispered, leaning in, his lips nearly in her ear, “you still need to be punished.”

Asuka opened her mouth, but whether she was about to agree or protest Shinji never found out. Before a single word left her lips, blushing intensely, she lowered herself to the floor and turned around, her head towards the door, her lovely, pink bottom facing him. 

She looks so good like that, Shinji thought. He wondered how much a picture of her like this would sell for in school. A lot, probably, if anyone even believed it was really her. He also felt a little guilty. 

Regardless, Shinji moved down and positioned himself on his knees right behind Asuka, giving her offered ass one final look before he raised his hand, and the paddle with it.

“Count, but don’t touch your body.” Suddenly, the Third Child filled with a rush of confidence, almost like he really knew what he was doing. His grip tightened on the paddle’s long, smooth handle. “Try to stay quiet or we could get in trouble. Keep your hands on the floor. Spread your legs more.” 

“I know how to take a paddling!” Asuka grumbled loudly, because of course she did. “Come on, stop dragging it out. It’s embarrassing having my ass like this.”

She got her wish. 

Leather whistled through the air, before impacting bare teen flesh across both upturned cheeks with a thundering WHACK! 

“One!” Asuka hissed as a sharp breath left her lungs. Her body jerked forward, but quickly tensed and held its ground. This time there was no protest, not even a look back over a shoulder to glare at him. Instead, she braced for more. 

Shinji was pleased with the reaction. He waited a few seconds, touching the paddle to Asuka’s reddening cheeks. Then he swung again. 

WHACK!

“T-two!” Asuka groaned quietly after the paddle struck. Her bottom was rapidly turning red. A very nice color for her, to be sure. 

WHACK!

“Three!” 

As she called out the third blow, Shinji noticed Asuka began rubbing her legs together and pressing her face into the carpet to keep the noise down. He swung again. And again. And again. And again. Over and over, turning creamy buttocks into stinging red tomatoes. 

Asuka had no way of knowing yet, but Shinji had already decided this was to be her longest count ever. It would also be her only release for the evening. No fingers. No mouth. No dick. Just the paddle and his arm. 

Then she would be writing, like a naughty girl doing lines in a chalkboard. A naked and naughty girl with a very red and very hot bottom. 

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t until the next day that Shinji got a chance to go back and read Asuka’s latest entry in her diary. He’d set her a minimum of at least one page, but she was free to go over if needed. She had not disappointed. Asuka seldom did. 

  
  


> **Thirty swats! THIRTY! And he didn’t even fuck me afterwards. I just can’t believe it. Yeah, I guess I did get out of line with Misato, but I didn’t mean it. If I can’t be myself, then what am I supposed to do? The worst part is that I am even hornier now than I was before. I guess I really am some kind of a closet masochist. But … I know it’s not the pain that does it. It’s WHO does it. It’s who paddles me, and cums on my face and has me naked. That’s what drives me mad. That’s why I crave it so much. I don’t even care that he’s reading this. What else am I supposed to do?**
> 
> **I can’t even masturbate. That’s just mean. Even though I know it won’t help much. At least it’s something. Maybe I should have just played with myself before getting that paddle. I should have known he’d be angry with me. That he wouldn’t like what I said in front of Misato. Obviously, this is part of my punishment. If he thinks it’s important … well, I guess it’s progress. I suppose I should consider myself lucky that he can think and do stuff like this and not just pretend I don’t exist. When he said I’d have to keep his cum on my face during dinner, with Misato there … my heart was beating so fast. Surely she would see. She’d find out. And then what would I say? **
> 
> **“Sorry, Misato, I just love having Shinji stinky cum on my face. Might as well put it in my food, too!” **
> 
> **God, it’s so stupid. Would she even believe it? Would she believe that shy, obedient little Shinji-chan had done such a thing to me? I could barely sit still thinking about what might happen. But even with the chance that we might be discovered, I couldn’t help feeling aroused. My shorts got so wet I was afraid she’d notice the stain on the front, or the trail down my thighs. I think I got away with touching my pussy a few times. She didn’t say anything, and neither did Shinji. Who knows. **
> 
> **I’ll have to go to school with a sore bottom tomorrow. That doesn’t bother me nearly as much as it probably should. I’d walk through school naked if it meant getting a good fuck at the end. I don’t even care if anyone sees. Shinji can just find a classroom--empty or not!--bend me other the teacher’s desk, pull down my panties and cram that hard, throbbing--**
> 
>   
  


“Ikari!” 

Shinji yelped in surprise, almost jumping completely out of his chair. His eyes shot up only to find Toji Suzuhara leaning over him, both hands tucked in his tracksuit’s pockets and a strangely puzzled expression on his face. 

“You alright?” the taller boy said, frowning. “Didn’t mean ta spook ya.”

“It’s nothing.” Shinji gulped and took a breath. He closed the diary, hoping it wasn’t too late to hide what he’d been reading. “I was just … checking out some math problems. What’s up?”

“You know what’s the deal with Sohryu?” Toji asked.

“No!” The Third Child answered very quickly “W-Why? Did she say something?” 

Toji flicked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Asuka standing by her desk and eating her bento. “I dunno, man. But she’s been squirming in that chair of hers all morning and now she’s standing up to eat. That’s not normal, is it?” 

Shinji immediately understood. He shrugged, trying to seem casual, but the sudden heat rising on his face probably made that impossible. 

“I … maybe it’s a German thing,” he ventured. “Maybe she thinks it’s more efficient or something.” 

Toji seemed skeptical. “Umm, never heard something like that.” 

Of course, the real reason why Asuka couldn’t sit comfortably in the classroom’s wooden chairs was not a topic to be openly discussed with anyone else, and it was no wonder she didn’t want to spend their lunch recess sitting on what had to be a very sore bottom. She’d been quite tender by the time the paddling finished the night before, and that morning she’d confessed that even just putting her panties on made her wince.

Shinji had to admit, however, that seeing Asuka like that did make him feel a little guilty knowing he was the source of her troubles. It had been that guilt which prevented him from having her go bare assed under her skirt that day, although he had a feeling she wouldn’t have minded very much. 

“I’ve never heard of lots of things they do in Europe,” Shinji said. “I don’t know. She hasn’t said anything to me, and you know how she is. Maybe she’s on her period.” 

That all but made Toji jump backwards and raised his hands to stop Shinji in his tracks. “Bro, I don’t need to know that stuff. Just thought I’d ask. Being a good classmate and all that.”

“Right. Anyway, tell Hikari it’s nothing,” the Third Child added. 

To his credit, Toji didn’t attempt a denial. He was caught and he knew it. “Ah, well, sure. I will. But how did you know it was her--” 

Because I may be called ‘Stupid Shinji’ but I’m not actually stupid, Shinji thought. He looked around the room and saw Hikari standing with another girl. He shook his head, wondering why she hadn’t come herself to ask him about Asuka instead of sending Toji. Perhaps the Class Representative figured approaching was too obvious, or that it might tip Asuka off that she was concerned. No way to know except asking, and Shinji wasn’t that interested at the moment. He still had some reading to finish. 

“I’m gonna see if they got any pizza in the cafeteria,” he told Toji. “I’ll be back later.”

Picking up the diary, Shinji got to his feet and hurriedly moved around his friend. He didn’t really go to the cafeteria, of course. Instead he found the stairs to the roof and headed up there. 

Even here, he was not alone. Since the day was sunny and the weather nice, many students had predictably favored spending their recess time outside. Most were down in the yard, but a few had done as Shinji and climbed to the roof. They hung out along the fence in small groups. None paid any attention to him, which was just what he wanted.

He sat in a shady spot near a wall between the air conditioning vents and lay the diary open on his lap. Asuka’s messy Japanese script greeted him, nearly jumping out from the page in deep black strokes. She hadn’t bothered with corrections, so, as usual, he fixed her grammar and spelling in his head as he went. 

The thought that he should add one swat with the paddle or his bare hand for each mistake amused him, but that was for the future. Now, however … 

  
  


> **… I’d cry and moan, but the way they’d look at me would make me moan even louder. If they want to think I’m a slut, I can show them how much of a slut I can be. I’d love feeling his dick, being exposed and rutted into like some wild dog, bracing myself against the desk and thrusting my ass back. He can cum inside and slap my ass if I don’t do a good enough job pleasing. He can grab my breasts and rip my clothes from me, stripping me before the whole class. And I would never stop dripping. **
> 
> **After he’s done using me, my pussy stuffed full of thick warm cum, he’d make me walk around naked down the halls, showing everyone every inch of my lewd body. My ass. My pussy. My breasts. Everything. He’d turn me into some exhibitionist doll. The shame would be unbearable. But my lust even more so. I’d beg just to be allowed to fuck him. I’d declare how much I want him. How much I want them all to know. I’m not afraid of sex anymore. I’m not afraid of him making me do things. **
> 
> **Of course, afterwards there would be punishment. I can take a ruler to my ass while they watch me. I can imagine the sting as it strikes me, just like he did with the paddle tonight. He’d put me up against the backboard and smack me until my bottom had turned red from the blows, and I would be forced to cry out his name and beg for mercy that I wouldn’t get. **
> 
> **Damn. This is making me so hot. I want to masturbate. My fingers itch. I feel the wetness slowly leaking out onto the sheets. My ass hurts, but that doesn’t stop the cravings, the yearning for an explosion only he can give me. I can’t even be angry. I understand that this is what it means to give yourself to some else. To fulfill your fantasies. But I want what I want, and not getting it is so frustrating. I hope he understands this. It’s not just an orgasm. It’s a NEED. Not just the stubbornness of my obscene, weak body. I would beg for release if I could. My fingers are twitching. I gave him my word, though. I agreed to this. How can I go against what I’ve said? I’m Asuka Langley Sohry, my word has to mean something. **
> 
> **Maybe he’ll grow bored and come get me. Maybe. Please. I can’t sleep like this. Please make me cum. Stupid Shinji. MAKE. ME. CUM.**

  
  


He sighed, as usual wondering how much of what Asuka was true. He waited for his erection to subside, then closed the diary and headed down again just in time for the bell. Asuka gave him a look, but after Hikari did her ‘stand, bow, sit’ routine he noticed the redhead wince when she went to take her seat.

Watching her, Shinji recalled her words from the diary. Her pleading. Her need. Not one of their classmates could have ever believed she’d write something like that. To them, Asuka was the school idol, the pretty foreigner, the college graduate, the heroic and brave Eva pilot. Yet these perceptions, most cultivated by Asuka herself, were completely shallow, driven by her physical appearance more than anything else. The reality was quite different. There was a lot more to her, and he was probably the only person in the world who knew.

The afternoon lessons proved challenging--and beyond boring. An Angel attack would have been welcome, but they never seemed keen to attack during the teacher’s endless lectures about Second Impact. Shinji figured the old man might be an Angel himself, which would explain a lot. When the last lecture finally ended, Asuka wasted no time packing her things and coming over to him. 

“Are you going home now or what?” she said, sounding slightly frazzed. Shinji could very well guess why. Unfortunately for her … 

“No,” he answered. “I want to get into Central Dogma.”

Asuka frowned unhappily. She rested a hand on her hip. “What for? I checked the test schedules. You are not up today.”

“I still have something I need to do,” Shinji explained. 

“So tonight …” 

He knew what she meant without her having to say any more. He gave his head a little shake. “You should rest tonight. I’ve been seeing how you act all day. Your … ah, you seem sore.” 

“I am SORE, but that’s no excuse to--” Asuka trailed when she saw the look he was giving her. “Dammit, I’ve got a synch-rate calibration session tomorrow. I’m gonna be all jumpy if we don’t do anything.”

Shinji held her gaze long enough to let her know he was serious, then looked away. 

“Sorry.”

Hearing that word she disliked so much, especially coming from him, Asuka grit her teeth. “Forget it.” She grabbed her bag and hugged it to her chest. “See you when I see you, Third. You know where to find me.”

Shinji thought he might kick himself for pushing her away like that, but he wasn’t lying. He had to go to Central Dogma. And not entirely because he wanted to. 

He simply had no choice.

  
  


* * *

The watermelons were even larger than Shinji remembered, and they sprouted so thickly on the ground that it was hard finding a place to step. Up ahead, the man he’d come looking for raised his head. He was still dressed in his black uniform, which made the large pink watering can in his hand seem all the more out of place.

“Eh, Shinji-kun, have you come to see how an old man spends his hours instead of working?” 

This particular old man was no older than Misato, as far as Shinji was aware, although his long pony-tail and sharp dark eyes gave him an air of youthfulness that was hard to miss. Without his usual face stubble he looked even younger. 

Shinji hesitated. Suddenly, he felt uncertain, and not simply because of the personal nature of what he was here to do. 

“Ah, if you are busy … I can come back later, Kaji-san.”

“No at all. Lately I have nothing but time.” Kaji stooped down and placed the watering can at his feet, then smoothed a hand over one of the biggest watermelons Shinji had ever seen. “A beauty, isn’t she?” 

Shinji had to agree. “It’s big.” 

“That’s what she said,” Kaji said and laughed at his own joke. When Shinji didn’t, he straightened up and pinned the younger man with a stern look. “I suppose you haven’t learned that it’s good manners to laugh when your elders make a joke.” 

“Sorry,” Shinji said. He moved around a watermelon, but Kaji walked towards him the rest of the way. “I’ll laugh if you want.”

“Nah, it’s a bad joke anyway.” Kaji looked down on Shinji, his eyes distinctly lacking that natural dismissive contempt most adults held for teenagers. Since that, Shinji felt his remaining doubts clear. There would probably be no one better than Kaji he could broach such a subject with. Before he could start, however, Kaji added, “But don’t tell Asuka. She would think it’s sexist or something.”

Shinji felt his throat go dry at the mention of his roommate. His … Well, his  _ something  _ else. Where should he even start? This was comfortable just to think about, especially for someone like himself, but far worse to actually speak of outloud.

“Um, actually … “ He looked away as a sudden heat began rising on his cheeks. “She’s … I’m--”

“Let me guess.” Kaji raised a hand, stopping his humbling. “She’s why you are here?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

Kaji’s face lost its humor and became serious. “Has she been hitting you again? I told her to stop doing that.” 

“What?” the Third Child shook his head. “No, it’s not like that. It’s just that … well, I needed some help to figure something out. And since you and Misato … I thought maybe you could help.” 

“With Asuka?” Kaji said.

“Yeah. I understand if you can’t. I mean, I just thought it could be a good thing if I got some advice.”

Shinji didn’t know how else to put it. He already felt like he was betraying Asuka’s confidence, but having to give details--especially THOSE kind of details--would leave him crippled with embarrassment. 

Finally, after a moment, Kaji nodded and said. “Alright. I don’t see why not. It’s always been my goal to help you two get along.” He looked around. “But if you don’t mind, might I suggest a change of location?”

The Third Child frowned in puzzlement. 

“It’s not a big deal, but it’s better if we find a place where we are less likely to be interrupted by certain meddlesome individuals.” Then he leaned in and whispered in Shinji’s ear, his breath warm and ticklish. “Look, Shinji-kun, she’s been chasing me all afternoon. Why do you think I ran out here? And if you found me, she won’t be far behind.”

“Misato?” Shinji guessed.

“Misato.”

“Yeah, alright.” Shinji nodded. He really didn’t want his guardian dropping in on them. Nothing besides an Angel attack right that moment would be more disastrous. “It’s probably a good idea.”

Kaji’s chosen spot for a change of location ended up being the end of a brightly-lit hallway flanked by twin vending machines, one advertising sodas and the other some kind of sugary snack packets. A bench ran down the middle. They’d taken three separate elevators to get here, but after the second one Shinji had not seen anyone else. The place was as deserted as any hallway could be. 

“Much better, I think.” Kaji fed a few yen into the soda machine and withdrew two cans, handling one to Shinji. “Sit, young man, and tell me what troubles you.” 

As he popped the can and held it to his lips, Shinji took a seat on the bench. He tasted artificial grape flavor, not his favorite. While he swallowed, he tried to think, and to pick his words carefully. 

“Well, it’s about Asuka,” he started, then backtracked. “Actually, it’s about … girls. In general.”

Kaji cocked an eyebrow. “Ah. You know, I was starting to wonder when you were going to notice. Yes, girls. Such marvelous beings. But I hadn’t expected that this would involve Asuka somehow. She’s not like what you’d call entry-level.” 

“She’s … complicated,” Shinji admitted. 

Kaji sat on the bench beside him. “I’d say. She makes Katsuragi seem easy by comparison. But I guess you don’t have a choice. She’s both a fellow Eva pilot, and your roommate. You probably couldn’t avoid her if you wanted to.”

“I don’t--that’s not what this is about,” Shinji hurriedly corrected, but he was already feeling his face becoming hot. Talking about his redheaded roommate always seemed to have such an effect on him. She made him feel hot, among other things. “We … I just think there should be more to how we get along.” 

Leaning forward, Kaji dangled the soda from a hand between his legs and offered Shinji an interested glance. “You get along by being nice.”

“I always try,” Shinji said. “But … that’s not enough. I know it isn’t. Actually, I know what Asuka wants. It’s just that it doesn’t seem like that’s all there should be to it.” 

“If you know what she wants then you’ve already done most of the work,” Kaji said. 

“But that can’t be. It doesn’t feel like it should be. It’s … “ 

“Easy?” Kaji finished for him. “Girls like Asuka are never easy.”

Shinji shook his head, then brushed back locks of brown hair from his eyes. “No. It’s … shallow, I guess. It feels almost like reading some cheat codes in a videogame magazine. Like you get a key to some secret, but not like something you really earned.” 

Kaji dipped his head slowly, looked at the floor beneath his shoes. “So you don’t feel like you’ve earned the girl?” he asked. “Shinji, if Asuka is willing to let you anywhere near her, you’ve already earned it.” 

“Yeah, but what if it’s … everything the same. What if you are just following a script because it’s because it’s what you know the other person wants. It’s what they expect. But you want a little more.”

“And this more is …” Kaji paused, straightened his posture and turned his upper body so he could face Shinji squarelly, “Sex?” 

If you only knew, Mister Kaji, Shinji wanted to say. You wouldn’t believe it. I can barely believe it. 

“No. Eh, well, not just that,” he said, his voice and eyes both lowering. “This … this is embarrassing.” 

Kaji looked at him with a serious face. Shinji gulped nervously, wondering if he’d made a huge mistake. Had he really just admitted that Asuka and him had become sexually engaged? And if Kaji figured it out, would he tell Misato?

“So it’s more than just sex?” Kaji ventured. Then he sighed. “Talking about sex might actually be easier.”

“I’m starting to feel the same way. Why is this so hard?” 

“Men love chasing the impossible, and there is nothing more impossible than understanding the heart of a woman. Katsuragi is not particularly complicated in that regard. She’s a woman of simple pleasures, and once you get close to her that tends to be more than enough to make her happy. And to make me happy. She is driven, strong, but needy in some respects. Being there for her when she needs it is the key.” 

“I don’t think Asuka is like that,” Shinji said. 

“You can spend an entirely lifetime figuring that girl out and still fail. But even if you think you know what she wants, you’d be wrong. Asuka herself doesn’t know what she wants. She may think she does, but I’m willing to be that’s not really the case. Her wants are probably more about instant gratification than anything else. She’s not the sort to plan long term.”

“What can I do?” Shinji asked. He was feeling hopeless, like a man lost in a maze that may not have an exit.

“You react to her. That’s more or less the only option. And somewhere along the way she may share more things with you, and you may share more things with her. And you get closer. You understand more. But never entirely. Don’t make that mistake. Don’t expect to ever really, truly get to know everything there is to know about her. She’s too complicated for that, and too wounded.” 

“I … don’t want to hurt her,” Shinji said slowly. Guilty tightened his chest when he remembered the paddling he’d given the half-German girl, how she was having trouble sitting or even wearing panties thanks to her tender bottom. But he also remembered how much less miserable she seemed when he did such things. “Not like that. Not … really hurt her.”

“But you also can’t just do what she wants. A relationship--and I’m assuming that’s what we are talking about--has to go both ways. There has to be something in it for you as well. Find out what that is, make sure she knows, and you are good.”

Shinji thought about that, but quickly realized he already had an answer. 

“I want her to be happy,” he said, “and I want to enjoy being with her.” 

“Then make her happy.” Kaji held up one finger. “But don’t spoil her too much. Seriously. If you let Asuka walk all over you, she will never respect you. Do your own thing, but within the boundaries of what you know she wants. Push the envelope. Surprise her. But don’t break her trust.” 

Shinji found himself nodding. 

“And whatever you do, don’t disappoint her,” Kaji said. “Don’t turn your back on her once she’s opened up to you. That would make her vulnerable, and she’s going to hate it.” 

“How will I know?” Shinji asked. 

“By paying attention. That’s really the only way to do it. Girls don’t come with manuals.” 

Not Asuka, Shinji thought. Asuka comes with a diary.

“Um, okay.”

Kaji flashed a lopsided smile. “Glad I could help.”

“Thank you, Kaji-san,” he said. “I think I’m starting to get it now.”

Kaji finished his soda and tossed it into the garbage can, then he stood. “Glad to help. Oh, and Shinji, I’ve been Asuka’s guardian for years. I’ve known her since she was little. You might say she’s even like a daughter to me. I don’t want to see her hurt. I will be very unhappy if she gets hurt. Are we understanding each other?”

Shinji nodded again, but far more stiffly than before. “P-please, if you see Asuka, don’t tell her we had this conversation. She’d kill me.” 

“My lips are sealed. I have a feeling hers won’t be.”

With those words, Kaji headed back up the hall, walking towards the elevator. Shinji said nothing. His face was so red his silence was probably for the best. At least Kaji didn’t ask for details. Then Shinji would have been truly out of luck. 

He wondered if Asuka would have admitted to anything if asked. Would she just scream her head off and deny everything or call everyone a pervert while kicking them in the groin? Even if it was the truth, she’d attack them regardless.

That was how she handled things--and what he was up against. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


He kept his word and let Asuka rest that night, but despite that--really in all likelihood because of it--she woke up in a foul mood the next day, barely even saying anything during breakfast anyway. Shinji didn’t push her, and even Misato dispensed with the usual teasing as the redhead stormed around like an angry cheetah, feet pounding and fists clenched. Their guardian could never have guessed why. Shinji, on the other hand, had a very good idea. 

In school they sat quietly at their desks, not approaching each other, and, in Asuka’s case not looking back at him. She left just a little before the last lecture ended, headed for Central Dogma and her scheduled test. By the time Asuka returned, Shinji had dinner ready. Food seemed to improve her mood, and she started looking him over when she thought Misato was distracted, once actually rubbing his leg under the table, running the arch of her bare foot repeatedly up to his knee in a way which made his pants really tight.

After dinner, Asuka was clearly expecting there to be more, and was disappointed when Shinji pulled her aside just outside her room and whispered ‘Soon’ into her ear as she sent her hand down into his underwear. Patience would prove a virtue for her, even if she didn’t yet realize it. They went their separate ways, letting Misato take the living room. 

Shinji decided in favor of waiting for Misato to go to sleep before heading back out. She must have found something good on television because it was almost midnight by the time he heard her turn it off and saw the streak of light visible under his door finally disappear. Even then, he still gave his slovenly guardian a few more minutes just in case. 

It was only when everything was utterly quiet and he was reasonably certain the coast was clear, that Shinji Ikari made his move. 

Taking his earbuds out, he rolled from his bed--which was actually Asuka’s--and walked across the room--also Asuka’s. He slid the door open, finding only darkness and silence in the hall. He glanced at the living room and saw it was equally dark and empty. Cushions were propped up against a wall and some beer cans had been scattered on the low table, but there was no sign of Misato. 

Shinji looked towards her room. The light was off, the door shut. Just to be sure, he carefully sneaked over and pressed his ear against the wooden panel, hearing a not-so-lady-like snoring from inside. Satisfied with the situation, he returned to his room, grabbed the leash and collar he’d hidden under the mattress and crossed the hall again. 

He didn’t knock on Asuka’s door as he normally would, somehow feeling that might startle her. Instead, he simply parted it just wide enough to sneak through. Unlike the larger rooms, this pseudo-closet lacked windows so the inside was nearly pitch black, only the outlines of certain shapes visible. And it was beyond crowded. Boxes filled up the floorspace, with clothes stacked over them, some folded and some simply crumpled where they’d been discarded. Magazines, books and other school supplies were stacked in a corner, while a writing desk occupied the back wall. The well-worn futon which had been his lay on the floor between the desk and a small nightstand. 

On this futon now slept a girl, her hair billowing loosely around her pretty face. She was lying on her side, her arms tucked to closely her chest and her long legs pressed together, one bare foot crossed behind the other at the ankle. Despite her own insistence, she was not naked--with their guardian being home, sleeping in the nude was not very prudent. Instead, the girl wore a slightly oversized shirt, but not the usual one she’d taken from Misato. Under the shirt she was all legs, showing just the smallest hint of the plain white cotton panties she’d been allowed. She had no covers.

“Asuka,” Shinji whispered as he kneeled beside her and gave her shoulder a little nudge. “Wake up.” 

It took a bit more nudging before her eyes fluttered open. She made a soft mewling noise, reaching up to rub the back of a hand over her eyes. 

“S-Shinji?” Asuka murmured, her voice soft and sleepy. “What is it?” 

“I have something I want us to do,” he told her, and showed her the collar. 

Asuka pushed herself up, letting her hair fall freely around her. The wide neck of her shirt drooped down, nearly slipping off a shoulder, just low enough to reveal she had no bra underneath. When she saw the collar, her brow knitted firmly.

“Now?” She looked surprised. “Really? It’s late. I was already--”

“Now.” He pushed the collar into her hand.

“But …” Asuka took the collar and held it up to her neck, “Misato’s home. She’ll hear.” 

Shinji followed her movements with his eyes. “I have a solution for that.” Once the band of red leather was buckled and adjusted, he clasped the leash to the front. “Come on. How’s your butt?”

“Still hurts a little. Not much.” 

Asuka started rising to her feet, but Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down again. 

“Stay on all fours,” he said, answering the confused look she gave him. He pulled on the leash and moved to the door. As the leash grew taut and the collar tugged insistently against Asuka’s neck, she lowered herself to the floor and crawled after him on her hands and knees. The sight alone was enough to make him hard. Asuka’s shirt hung from her body, and her panty-clad rump was simply gorgeous. 

But Shinji didn’t let that distract him. He led Asuka to the hall and then down to the living room. He could feel her hesitating, her movements nearly silent on the carpet, her mane seemingly everywhere as if she were a rather haggard but very shaggy pup with the best legs any boy had ever seen. 

Once in the living room, they stopped. 

“Wait here,” Shinji said. “I’m going to get something.”

He placed the leash on the floor, and caught the look of uncertainty on Asuka’s face. Across from them was the door to Misato’s room. If she were to come out, there was no doubt she’d see Asuka, and there was simply no way she’d miss the collar around her slender neck. 

Leaving her like that was a calculated risk--the threat of exposure, the risk, and the apprehension she found so thrilling. A taste of things to come.

“Where are you going?” Asuka whispered rather hurriedly, her glance shifting between Shinji and Misato’s room. “Idiot, at least let me get up.”

Shinji ignored her and made a quick detour back to his own room for a final accessory. When he returned Asuka was sitting up on her heels. She instantly whipped her head in his direction, and even in the dark he could tell she was annoyed. 

“Look, it’s fine if you want to mess a--” her eyes widened the moment she saw what he was holding. Shinji couldn’t see the blush, but he knew it was there, and since there was no further point hiding this from her, held up the ball gag. 

He didn’t need to tell her what this was for, of course. It had been Asuka herself who’d purchased this particular accessory. He’d never seen her use it, nor had he ever really thought she would. Now, however, it was just the thing to solve their noise problems.

Shinji moved the gag closer to her lips. “Open your mouth. Do you want to put it on or should I do it?” 

“This was your idea.” Asuka was already moving her hair out of the way. “You should do it.” 

Fair enough.

Carefully, Shinji pressed the red plastic ball to her lips, giving her a moment to open her mouth and making sure the ball was nestled between her perfect white teeth. He then looped the straps around behind her head and clipped the ends together, adjusting the length so the gag was firmly held in place and couldn’t be pushed out. As if to test the new restraint, Asuka tried to say something, but all she could do was mumble incoherently. 

The gag had a series of holes perforating the surface, allowing the wearer to breathe. It did nothing to stop saliva from leaking out, and since it made it hard to swallow, it didn’t take long for Asuka to start drooling. Shinji wiped her lips with a finger. Asuka grumbled, drawing her lips back to show her teeth around the ball. 

“Mmnnghhhh, nooghh, iidddioff.” 

“Is that comfortable?” Shinji asked her, and was relieved when she nodded. Her voice was still louder than he expected. Weren't gags supposed to cancel out more noise? He wasn’t certain. But with her words being reduced to an incoherent garbling while helping her make even more of a mess of herself, it worked wonders for the fantasy. And if she couldn’t speak properly, then she couldn’t curse or hurl insults like she normally would. That alone made her more submissive. 

He picked up the leash again and gave it a tug--hard enough that she could feel it, but not enough, hopefully, to make the collar dig into her neck. This time Asuka didn’t attempt to get up. 

On hands and knees, the once haughty Second Child, now collared and leashed and nearly nude, followed close behind the Third as he walked into the kitchen. It wasn’t until they reached the small landing before the front door and Shinji began putting on his shoes that he again felt some resistance on the leash. He looked over to see an expression of pure uncertainty clinging to Asuka’s features. 

She knew, or suspected, what he intended to do next. 

“We’re going outside,” he told her. 

Asuka made some noise, muffled by the gag in her mouth, and began shaking her head. Her eyes were wide, filled with sudden apprehension, and yet her blush had never been more intense. 

Shinji decided it was better to explain, even though he wasn’t really sure how. He tried being honest and hoped that made sense to Asuka.

“If we are going to do stuff like this … I have to know how much is real,” he said in a low, serious voice, his gaze never leaving her. “You can write and write. But words on the page are just that. It feels too much like a script. A script you wrote. Anyone can follow something like that. Even though you say you want it to be with me … how can I know you really mean that? How can I know that anyone can’t just follow your script too? Always doing what you want isn’t fair.” 

But wasn’t doing this also doing what she wanted? It was, after all, her idea. She’d written it down. Shinji had already spent hours thinking about that. 

Asuka began making noise into her gag and shaking her head. He stopped her with a hand. 

“So I have to know,” the brown-haired boy repeated. “I have to know if you are serious. I have to know if you really mean these things. That they aren’t just words to get you off. I guess in a way your diary is a bit like a coloring book. I know that seems childish. But I can think about your fantasies like lines that you put down on a page, and it’s up to me to fill them in. And every once in a while a line gets smudged and redrawn but not in the same place. It gets pushed just a little, and because of that the limits of the picture also get pushed. I don’t know if that makes sense.” 

He couldn’t read the look on Asuka’s face--perhaps it had been a mistake to put the gag before he got started since it altered her expression just by its bulky nature. It turned her mouth into a sort of grimace, with her lips pulled back and her jaw lower than it should be. Her eyes, those bright blue sapphires, showed what he could only describe as puzzlement. Her brow was drawn tight, serious but not … concerned.

“I guess you can think of this as me pushing your limits,” he told the kneeling girl. “I know I said I wanted to add my own ideas. In the future maybe I can. But … I’m afraid.” He watched her tense at that, so he added quickly. “But not because of you. I’m afraid that whatever I come up with will be MY idea, and not something you really want to do. If I then make you do something like that, I’d just be forcing you. You could get hurt. And this way … I trust you were telling me the truth. When you said that we could try anything in your diary. You gave me your word, right?” 

Asuka nodded. 

“Ah, if you want to say no …” the Second Child quickly raised a hand and tapped her fingers to the ball gag, then rolled her eyes. “Oh, right. Sorry. I didn’t really plan things this far out.” Shinji bent down, but as he went to release the strap holding the plastic ball in her mouth, she slapped his hand away. 

To his surprise, Asuka then pushed herself up into a squat, balancing effortlessly on her toes and the balls of her feet, and spread her legs so her knees pointed in opposite directions. She sent one hand down to her panties and made a gesture for him to look with the other. Shinji glanced where she was pointing, feeling rather embarrassed even after everything they’d done for seeing her like this. The position she’d taken left her crotch fully exposed, her slightly raised mons pressing against the gusset of her panties. Even with the poor lighting, the Third Child noticed the wet spot darkening the otherwise white cotton panel. 

He stared at her, not really sure what she was trying to say. It became much clearer a moment later when she grabbed his hand and guided it downwards. Now he couldn’t just see how wet she was, he could feel the moisture through the thin fabric of her panties. And he could feel the heat emanating from her hot center, the root of her energetic sexuality. 

The moment he touched her, even though it was just with his fingertips, Asuka gave a little moan, yet it was such a loaded sound … so primal in its wanton lust and boiling desire, that it simply left no room for misunderstanding. 

Asuka wanted him. And she wanted this. 

Feeling like he had to do something, Shinji stroked her a little, stimulating her through the fabric, which by now had become completely sodden. She was so soft and warm and inviting that he could have kept doing this forever, but eventually it was Asuka herself who pushed his hand away. Then she hooked her thumbs under her waistband, closed her legs, and shuffled the panties down. She left them lying in a crumpled, wet heap on the floor, before giving the leash a firm tug. 

Shinji let it go, too surprised to grab it as Asuka pulled, and by the time he reacted she was dropping the end inside her shirt. With the leash now against her body, she took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head then tossed it to the side, which she wouldn’t have been able to do had he still been holding the end. 

Only the collar and gag remained on her.

Nothing else.

“Asuka …” he whispered, his eyes drinking in the full sight of her nudity; her face, her breasts, the gap between her legs. The shapes and forms were nothing less than girly perfection. 

And just as it had been Asuka who led his hand to her crotch, it was Asuka who picked up the leash and placed it back in his hand. Once his fingers had curled around it, she glanced towards the door.

Even Shinji, being as dense as he was sometimes, could not possibly miss the meaning behind her gesture, nor misunderstand her intention. He had never meant for her to do this naked--she could have kept her panties and shirt if she wanted. But that she had taken them … that she intended to make herself as vulnerable as possible and place herself completely in his hands, filled him with an enormous sense of fondness for her. She was giving him more than words on paper now. 

Asuka Langley was giving him her trust. 

“You know, I thought about bringing some nipple clamps, too …” Shinji started, but the look Asuka gave him really threw him for a loop. She seemed to be saying “then why the hell didn’t you?” and “don’t you dare!” all at once. The noise she made was equally unhelpful. 

“Mhhghh ghnn mmfff.” 

Shinji finished slipping on his shoes and pulled her leash towards the door. Here he stopped, however, taking a deep breath to flush out the last of his doubts. Then something caught his eye. He smiled, turned back and scooped up Asuka’s freshly discarded and still warm panties, which he stuffed in his pocket.

“Just in case … you need them later,” Shinji explained with a blush. “Or, um, well, maybe I’ll need them. I don’t know yet.”

Asuka shrugged. She didn’t much seem to care how he used her panties. And why would she, considering what she was doing right now? She’d already surrendered most of her underwear--and her own body--anyway. 

Moving back to the door, Shinji slid it open with the touch of a button. He stepped out onto the hall, instantly feeling a chill as the cool night bit through his clothes. Asuka followed just behind him, but as her knees touched the rough concrete she stopped. It took Shinji a moment to realize why.

Damn, he thought. Suddenly, he felt stupid. He couldn’t take her out like this. She was going to be scrapping her knees bloody. 

Shinji glanced down at her, his expression apologetic, and was about to call it off when Asuka reared up into a squat again, but this time kept her palms on the floor. As she moved forward, she did so crawling with her hands and the balls of her bare feet instead of her knees, which were now well off the ground. Since her legs were longer than her arms, however, this meant her back had quite a pronounced slant. Her hair fell forwards around her head and shoulders, brushing the concrete like the world's most luscious orange mop.

It also thrust her girlish bottom high up in the air. Light bruises lingered from the paddling she’d received, but they were mostly faded and her smooth, pert cheeks quickly went pink in the cool night breeze. No sky-bound god ever had a lovelier offering. 

Before the Third Child could even begin thinking of something to say, the Second moved ahead, eventually pulling him along by the leash still in his hand. That put Asuka in front of him, with her upturned ass facing him directly. Her cheeks swung slightly, her thighs working to propel her, her pussy a tight, savory slit peeking between them like an inviting fruit dangling before his eyes. It was bait for him to follow, and impossible to resist.

He was so damn hard it was a miracle he could walk at all, but he did. He trailed Asuka as she crawled to the end of the hallway, passing a few doors along the way, his eyes glued to her rump. He could only imagine what must have been going through her head; the shame, the lust, the fear of discovery. His heart raced in his chest, which only pumped even more blood into his already swollen member. The tent in his pants was about as obvious as Asuka’s naked body. 

By the time they reached the stairs on the opposite end of the hall something else was also rather obvious. He could see it dripping in small strands swinging from her thin pink labia. Asuka’s juice. Her purest essence. 

“You’re getting wet,” he said without thinking. 

Asuka stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her blue eyes met his; her face, already colored a very attractive pink, flushed intensely around the gag which silenced her even as drool leaked from her lips. 

Shinji had never seen any girl seem so embarrassed, or so furiously horny. He wanted her badly, but while he certainly could take her right then and there, that would put an end to their outing. He didn’t think Asuka was ready to call it quits yet. 

“Come on,” he said, pulling on the leash. “Let’s take the elevator.” 

Asuka frowned, but pounced ahead of him anyway. She was learning. Her movement had clearly become more coordinated than at the start. Shinji called the elevator, and when the doors pinged open he quickly got Asuka in. Almost as soon as the doors closed again, she began nuzzling her head against him. He gasped, running a hand into her long hair as she found his crotch with her face and rubbed his hard-on with her ball-gag and lips, her eyes looking up at him. 

He really couldn’t believe what a perverted sight she made. The proud and haughty Asuka Langley, naked, collared, gagged, led by a leash like a dog, and wanting his dick. It had to be a dream. It just had to be.

Pressing a hand to his knees, Asuka moved up his thigh and eventually reached his waist. But just when she was about to free his member, he took her hand and moved it away.

“Not yet.” 

The elevator pinged open, and this time he was the one who led the way, walking Asuka out to the next hall. At ground level the air was slightly warmer, though not really warm. He could see the goosebumps on Asuka’s naked flesh, and when she stopped to rub her arms around herself he made no attempt to pull her along. He noticed her nipples had become quite erect, standing out proudly and prominently, almost as pink as the clit down below. In her own time, Asuka fell into line with him again, padding to his right and slightly behind him as he led her down a ramp to the parking garage. 

“We’re almost there,” Shinji explained. “I figure nobody would see us down here.” 

Asuka grunted something into her gag, then bumped his leg with her hip. 

The garage was mostly empty, which made sense since the building itself was all but deserted. It was another reason why Shinji had felt reasonably safe that they could do something like this with minimum risk. Out of perhaps three dozen parking spaces, only two were currently occupied, one by Misato’s blue Alpine and the other by a maintenance van. Off to the side there was a door leading to the incinerator and next to that a second door which connected to the main staircase. 

When Asuka saw Misato’s car, she made a beeline for it, pounding so quickly Shinji nearly lost his balance and had to trot to keep up with her.

“H-hey, wait!” he called out uselessly. “Wait up, Asuka! Where are you going?” 

WHAT are you going to do really should have been a better question. Reaching the car, Asuka crawled around behind it, squatting beside the rear left wheel. She looked at Shinji and made a noise, but he couldn’t even guess what she meant for him to do. Then she shook her head and closed her eyes. The embarrassed blush which now seemed permanently painted on her face grew redder, extending downwards almost to her heaving, pink-pearl capped breasts.

Shinji watched her curiously, puzzled by her behavior. He gave the leash a tug, but Asuka refused to move. Her brows knitted in concentration … or effort. She shuffled closer against the car and raised her leg. 

“Oh …” was all the speechless brown-haired boy could say when Asuka began to pee, sending a strong yellow stream onto the nearby tire and bodywork. 

Even after reading her diary, and seeing the things she could come up with, this was without any doubt the most perverted sight he’d ever imagined. Asuka was actually pissing on their guardian’s car, and as the breeze carried a whiff of it to Shinji’s nostrils, he noticed her corners of her mouth curl slightly upwards around the gag. 

She was smiling. It was then that he understood--this wasn’t just a perverted act, it was also petty revenge. 

Of course, Misato must never know. 

Perhaps his brain had shorted out, but suddenly the smell of Asuka’s urine was not even that offensive. In fact, he felt a new surge of arousal watching her water drip down and splash onto the ground. The pungent stream eventually ebbed, then stopped. Asuka shook her leg and squeezed out a few last drops, adding them to the puddle she’d just created. Her gaze descended from his eyes and focused on his raging erection.

Despite what she’d just done and her red, shame-filled face, it was clear she wanted it. And he wanted to give it to her. How could he deny her after witnessing the depth of her complete debauchery. 

But Asuka wasn’t done. Rising into a half squat, she spread her knees sideways and thrust her pelvis against the metallic blue bodywork around the tailight, right into the corner, which she proceeded to grind with her wet pussy. 

“Y-you … you really are a pervert,” Shinji murmured, stating a truth they both already knew as he witnessed Asuka hump Misato’s car. He could almost hear her laughing behind her gag. She rocked her hips a little more, dragging her cunt against the metal like a rubbery sponge and tossing back her head. 

“Mmmnnnnnmmff!” Asuka moaned, clenching her toes in pleasure. She was obviously enjoying this, maybe too much for her own good. When she pulled herself away a minute later, Shinji noticed a number of moist strands and dangling goblets connecting her slobbering cunt to the spot she’d been rubbing. She quickly severed these with her hand--doing nothing about the juice smear coating the bodywork--then looked at Shinji, her eyes smoldering with lust. 

She looked lower. Shinji gulped, but there was no hiding how he felt. It was all Asuka needed to see.

As she returned to her doggie posture, she moved closer and wasted no time shoving her face into his groin. Her hands reached for his waistband, fingers digging under in a frantic bid to free his penis. Shinji stopped her again. Very reluctantly. 

“Hold on,” he said with a short pull on her leash. Immediately, her eyes drooped in disappointment. “Not out here. Come on.” 

He walked her along back the same way they’d come, only instead of taking the door towards the elevator, he chose the one leading to the main stairwell. Asuka followed him eagerly, bounding on all fours and waving her ass as if it were a tail and she was nothing more than a happy dog. Shinji opened the door, holding it as Asuka crawled through, and peeking out before closing it behind them. The stairs themselves were just simple concrete steps with a handrail to the right, but since this was considered an emergency exit he found the door couldn’t be locked without a key. This wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. Shinji sat three steps up the stairs and pointed to the ground between his legs.

“Sit.” 

The collared redhead did so, folding her long legs under her body and cushioning her bottom on her dusty heels. 

“You know, you’ve already done more than I thought you would,” Shinji said. “Actually, I wasn’t sure you would do anything at all. I mean, it’s one thing to write these things and another to …”

Asuka was shaking her head. She raised a finger and tapped it against her ball-gag. Her chin and lips glistened with saliva.

“Do you want to take it out, is that it?”

Asuka nodded energetically.

Leaning forward, Shinji reached around the back of her head and tugged the gag strap loose. He caught the red ball just as it fell from her mouth, noticing how wet it was. Asuka flexed her jaw, clenching it and unclenching, before finally speaking.

“I-Idiot, didn’t say I wanted to try all the stuff in the diary?” Her tone was a bit hoarser than usual. “I was serious.” 

“I had to know for sure,” he said, even though it sounded like a lame excuse. “If you were just going to pretend … that could mean you were also pretending to like me, too. Because it meant getting off.” 

“I am getting off. I’m so goddamn wet you could sail a boat through my puss.” She moved a hand and touched his neck, then trailed her palm up to his cheek. “But it’s only because I’m with you. No one else could do this to me. I wouldn’t allow them. I wouldn’t even let anyone else see my panties. But with you …” 

“So you are okay with this?” He gestured around them. 

“Yeah. If I weren’t okay with it, I wouldn’t have done it.” Asuka grabbed his pants again, her hand stroking his erection through the fabric. “Now, are you going to let me get at your dick or what?” 

He smiled, relishing the moment. 

“Maybe you should beg for it.”

“You bastard!” Asuka snapped. “Haven’t I done enough?”

“More than enough,” he granted her. “But I like it when you beg. If you can’t, the gag goes back on and I’ll take you home.” 

“That’s just mean!” She twisted her lips, clearly not liking this, which was strange given that she didn’t have as much trouble doing much more embarrassing stuff. “Fine. Please let me have your dick.” 

Shinji had to laugh. “Really mean it.”

“I DO mean it!” Asuka’s voice rose into that familiar frazzled edge. “Please let me have your dick! I need it. I want it. I want to suck on it until you cum and you spray it all over my face like the little obedient cum slut that I am! PLEEEEEAAAASSEEEEE!” 

Her fingers flexed around his waistband, and Shinji had the feeling he couldn’t have stopped her any longer if he wanted to. But before he let her do this … he moved forward again, watching as her eyes widened in surprise, seeing her lips part and her mouth open to receive his kiss. She tensed, issuing a muffled cry, but soon relaxed, surrendering herself before his uncharacteristic boldness. Their lips pressed together, softly at first, then firmly, smearing saliva as their mouths opened and their head tilted and tongues emerged to tangle and twist together. 

Shinji could barely contain himself. His hands soon had her shoulders in a tight embrace, his senses drinking her in, the smell of her skin and hair and the sweat which gave her a sharp alluring musk intoxicated him. His fingers moved lower, teasing under her armpits and finally taking a breast. Asuka moaned into his mouth, her body trembling as his touch triggered a reaction. 

He realized that his own body shaking, his own desire for her peaking and reaching new heights. It wasn’t just Asuka who had surrendered here; he’d done the same. He’d given in to her charms, her lust, her fantasies. The same fantasies which, in being written down by her hand, had started all this. Without those words, this reality could have never happened. Neither of them would have found the other. 

Somehow, in expressing her perverted wants and needs, Asuka had created something altogether deeper and more significant, and then she’d proven just how much it mattered to her. Shinji appreciated that from her. Perhaps … Perhaps he even loved it. And that meant … 

As the kiss broke, the teens found themselves breathing hard, a single thin strand of saliva dangling from their lips, connecting them together. And they looked into each other’s eyes. Shinji saw so much there, like he was looking directly into her, as he was sure Asuka saw so much in him. He felt an urge to speak. His jaw quivered. But suddenly Asuka’s fingers were on his lips. 

“Don’t say anything we could both regret,” she whispered, her breath tickling him, the taste of her mouth lingering on his tongue. “This moment is perfect, Stupid Shinji. Let it be.” 

He nodded gently, then pulled back. Asuka took this as her cue. With a single tug, she pulled his waistband down, and his stiff member sprang free, making him shiver as the sensitive glans was exposed to the cool air. 

“Asuka …” he gasped her name, offering no resistance as she pushed him back against the steps. 

“I want it,” the naked redhead insisted. 

“If you suck me off, I won’t be able to--”

“I know.” Her hand wrapped around his shaft, her grip loose, just enough to let him feel it and roll his foreskin down. Then she began pumping slowly. Shinji moaned, suddenly aware that he sounded almost like a girl and not really caring. “I’m just getting you ready.” 

Maybe she was JUST doing that, but it felt great regardless. She gave him a few strokes, releasing a small dribble of clear pre-cum from his tip and smearing it all over his length like some musky cream. After a moment that was both too short and too long, Asuka lowered her head, her tousled hair falling about her shoulder like the mane on some hungry lion, and took his cold meat in her warm, delicious mouth. 

Sexual heaven was a real place, and Shinji Ikari entered it.

“Ah … ah … God, Asuka …” 

Asuka slurped on her way down, clenched her lips around his circumference and applied suction on the way up, her cheeks sunken from the effort. Then she plunged again, taking all his six hard inches in her moist confines, glans to root and licking him as she went. Shinji shivered and gasped. He placed a hand on her head and braced the other against the step on which he sat. His hips thrust out and up, seeking to meet the redhead's soft lips with uncontrolled eagerness. 

Soon her head was bobbing up and down in his lap, her smooth naked form swaying as a symphony of wet noises rose in time with Shinji’s own moans. Her hands were busy too, taking him around his root and seizing his hairless balls, squeezing and rubbing them together like hard marbles in a warm sack. Up and down, she went. Up and down. Sucking and licking, and all but extracting the semen from him as if she were drinking from a fleshy straw. 

But no matter how good it felt, Shinji knew it couldn’t last. Not if they wanted to do other stuff. With his orgasm already building, he tapped Asuka frantically on the head.

“G-getting close, A-Asuka,” he hissed. “Stop.” 

Saying nothing, Asuka took another long drag up his shaft, then broke the seal of her lips with a loud pop, saliva dripping down onto his wet skin like thick dollops. Rolling out her tongue, she dragged it slowly and carefully along his head while pulling back his foreskin so the sensitive ridge could be exposed and teased. Shinji felt his member throbbing, his pinkish cockhead tormenting him with this influx of pleasure. 

More pre-cum leaked, but only to be scooped up by Asuka’s eager tongue. When she had her fill, she started kissing his head, from the little pee slit at the top, to the quivering prepuce underneath. Once every single square centimeter of pulsing head had been slavishly dotted upon by her tender mercies and lewd talent, the Second Child finally worked her magic down his shaft, making gentle pecking sounds as she tasted skin over and over. 

Shinji couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed both hands on Asuka’s shoulders and pushed her down, laying her on the floor at the foot of the steps and quickly getting over her. Asuka reacted instantly, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up, but not quite able to remove it until he raised his arms and yanked it free. As soon as he had done that, she nuzzled her face against his neck and resumed her kissing, nibbling on him and losing herself to the wanton craving of their young bodies. 

By the time Shinji got his pants bunched around his ankles, Asuka had spread her legs, displaying in full her arousal. She was so wet and pink, and impossible to withstand. Her body writhed behead Shinji as he placed his hands on the ground on either side of her for support and lined himself up against her entrance. Reaching between them, she guided his cock right to her slit, carefully pressing the head to her flooded opening. 

“Do it …” Asuka whispered, her voice husky beyond recognition. “Stupid Shinji. Pierce me with your spear like I’m some sexy Angel’s core. Make it good.” 

His heart was pounding like mad, so loud he could hear it in his ears. 

“Let me know if it hurts.” 

“Idiot, I’m so wet there’s no way it would hurt--YAAHHH!”

Overcome by some primal hunger, Shinji shoved his pelvis forward, driving himself against her. Entering her with a powerful stroke. God, she was so impossibly tight even though she was also soaking wet. A gush of thick girl juice oozed from her as the empty space inside her vagina was suddenly stuffed with cock. 

“S-Sorry!” Shinji apologized and began drawing back, feeling as Asuka’s muscular sheath gripped his length insistently, refusing to let go. “Did I--”

Asuka wrapped her legs around him, thighs and calves holding him in place still inside her. 

“No, don’t!” she hissed between gasps for air. “Keep going.” She crossed her legs at the ankles, turning them into pincers.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji pushed his hips forward again, and moaned as he felt Asuka’s body part and spread itself for him. Her pink labia stretched to its maximum, her rubbery tunnel expanding as it struggled to accommodate his length and girth. He wasn’t sure how far he made it before he began drawing back, looking down and seeing his shaft now thickly coated in her honey. 

Asuka gasped. Her mouth hung open as she clenched her eyes shut, her cheeks a vivid, hot crimson. “God, I feel it. I feel everything.” 

Shinji pushed in again, and again felt open. This time he hit bottom, his cock head pressing tightly against the rubbery opening of her cervix. The deepest and most secret part of her womanhood, the entrance to her womb. The core of her very being. Asuka gave a little cry, her back arching as her hips rose, trying to meet his thrust with her own initiative. 

Back he went, then forward, a bit faster this time, his pelvis rolling slightly. Her breasts heaved, rising with her ragged breathing, those hard pink nips dangling before him like succulent strawberries surrounded by cream. 

“Ah-Asuka …” he didn’t know what to say, but for some reason he thought he needed to say something, “i-is it good?” 

“Ja, it’s great,” she moaned, looking at him with eyes which had started to lose their focus. “It doesn’t hurt too much.” As she said that, he felt her cunt gripped him like a hand, her muscles clenching and releasing in succession. “When did you get so … oh … so big?” 

He wasn’t any bigger than any of the other times she’d had him, but she was really tight.

“Should we … Do you want some lube?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Just keep going, okay? I can handle it.”

Shinji swallowed, but his throat had gone dry. He ran a hand up her right thigh, grabbing the back of her knee and lifting it onto his shoulder. This motion made her pelvis rotate slightly and opened her up even more. He thrust forward, keeping one hand on the floor and resting the other against her breast, his fingers sinking into the soft mound. 

“Ggghhahh!” Asuka grunted, the sudden change in his angle of attack producing more stimulation, sending pleasure spikes right to her brain. He could feel her heart pounding away in her chest almost as clearly as he could feel his own--and as clearly as the throbbing from their joined sexes. 

She was trembling and gasping when he thrust again, then again and again. In a few seconds he began to establish a rhythm, his pole pistoning steadily in and out of her delicious wet sleeve as more and more Asuka juice flowed around him. Her hole stretched, her thin labia quivering like lips on a mouth. Little by little, she got wetter, which in turn made it easier for him to penetrate her. And it was good. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s it!” Asuka brought her hands up and ran them across his chest. “A-a little faster! Harder!” 

“I won’t last long like that!” Shinji grunted, bottoming out inside her again. 

“Idiot, after all this, don’t you dare leave me hanging!” 

No, he wouldn’t dare. But he wasn’t ready to speed up just yet. Slowly thrusting his pelvis, taking his time tenderizing her hot loins, he bent down and kissed her chest. Then he found her nipple with the same he’d placed on her breast and rolled the hard pearl between his fingers. 

The added stimulation triggered a new round of moans from the naked redhead beneath him. He teased her like this for nearly a minute, watching her react as he touched different bits, listening for the change in pitch in her moans and short breaths.

Finally, when he thought he was ready, he pulled himself completely from her pussy and wrenched both her legs upwards, holding her by the ankles, her feet now higher than his head. Holding her like this, he leaned forward, nearly bending her double. Then he lined himself up with her slit again and thrust, slamming his hips squarely into her tender bottom. 

“Ahhhhhghh!” Asuka’s eyes and mouth flew open, the change in position adding to her stimulation. He drove into her again. His cock head flattening her cervix, and causing the rubbery mouth to distend and accept him. 

Panting and groaning, hearing Asuka’s high-pitched moaning and watching her sweat-slick red face, he began pounding her in earnest, putting into each stroke as much force as he could with his swinging pelvis. Asuka’s face lit up with joy, breasts jiggling energetically. Her grip on him tightened, the muscles of her stomach growing taut. Shinji grit his teeth and let his hips take over.

Their bodies smashed together as their cries and moan mingled in the night’s air made hot by their wild lovemaking. Her cunt refused to let him go on the way out then parted for him in turn when he pushed forward. Grabbing and squeezing him. 

“Ah … ah … Ah-suka, it’s so tight!”

“God, Shinji!” Asuka clawed at his arms and back as he leaned ever forward, progressively increasing the angle of his fucking, driving deep into her and creating more friction. 

Shinji kept pounding, his mind and body focused on this singular task. He pistoned energetically into her folds, hoping to deliver as much pleasure with his body as he was extracting from hers. In and out. In and out. In and out. His dick dripped wet, moistened by her dew and their sweat and his own pre-cum, their fluids all mixing together like their passions. Becoming one like their bodies. 

Now removed from all social constraints, they were more like rutting animals than teenaged pilots; more wild rabbits in heat than classmates. Using what little leverage she had, Asuka lifted herself to meet his strokes, her bottom rising from the floor, her hips thrusting, taking him whole. 

Her hands roamed his body, searching for something to grab, just as his hungry eyes moved freely over her form, watching her perky young breasts bounce like small mounds and jelly and occasionally seizing a handful of flesh for squeezing between his outstretched fingers. He wanted to touch every part of her, and feel her, and hear those lewd noises she made when stuff with raw passion. 

Shinji did not hear Asuka cum. But he certainly felt it. 

Her whole body tensed, her muscles convulsing as her mouth shot open in a silent ecstatic scream. Her pussy clenched hard, wrapping itself around every inch of his manhood with an iron grip, her chest heaving. A thick stream of juice erupted from her, wetting him and spraying to the floor like a cascade of pungent, messy honey. 

In a way, with his cock still firmly lodged inside her, it was like riding a bucking bull, though Asuka was considerably more attractive yet no less dangerous when she wanted to be. He couldn’t even keep fucking her--all he could do was hold on. 

Finally, as the wave of orgasm crested and broke, her voice returned. 

“OOOhhh, GODDD, OH, SHIIIIT! I’M CUMMMMING!” 

She thrashed and moaned, kicking her legs as the power of pleasure overwrote her conscious control over her body. But it was her pussy’s rapid clenching and spasming which proved decisive for Shinji. The additional grip from her ribbed cunt sleeve produced increased friction, squeezing him tightly. His thrusting slowled, sweat dripping down from his teen frame, then suddenly he felt his prostate and testicles throb, sending a pulse through his cock. 

He couldn’t hold it anymore. There wasn’t even time for doubt or hesitation. Pure instinct took over, his body knowing at once what he should do. 

With a grunt, Shinji slammed himself fully within her and stayed there, buried from head to root, and he closed his eyes as he began to cum. His rational mind went totally blank, his thoughts flushing away and leaving behind only a pulsating pleasure wave which drowned his whole world in a body-consuming climax. He shivered, his bare chest expanding as he struggled for breath, pouring load after load of his sticky, gooey boy cream right into Asuka’s squelching girl pouch in an endless spurting tide. 

He was coming inside, just like that first time--just like he wasn’t supposed to do without some protection. But at that moment neither teen cared. They’d both lost their sense to the cravings and needs from their bodies. Asuka was so wet and warm and welcoming that no power on Earth, not even an Angel, could have made him stop. 

Shinji gasped, matching Asuka’s grunts and moans with a concert of his own, and in his mind it was as if everything else ceased to be. He filled her up, pumping and pumping with each powerful spasm. 

Nothing can last forever, thought. Eventually, as the orgasm receded, Shinji’s hips began slowly thrusting again on their own. Asuka’s legs spread like the ends of a compass and he collapsed forward between them, coming to rest right atop her, his stomach pressed to hers, his chest on her young, budding breasts. She was gasping and riding the ripples still shooting through her, but somehow had enough left to wrap her arms around him and hold him close, his head in the crook of her neck. Her pussy kept grabbing him even as the convulsions faded, seeking to extract every last drop of semen from him. 

Slowly, the hard panting shifted into more steady breathing, and after another minute Shinji finally realized just where he was and what he was doing. Asuka, trapped between him and the rough concrete floor, took even longer. 

“I … I did it inside again …” he managed, his voice low and hoarse from all the moaning he’d done. “I’m sorry, Asuka …” 

Asuka didn’t even bother trying to close her legs--not that she really could with him lying where he was. She was completely splayed, one foot resting on a step, hugging him. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. A very satisfied smile appeared on her sweaty face.

“Idiot, is’ mir jetzt egal … “ she muttered tiredly in German, while thick globs of Shinji’s cum oozed from her gapping slit. “Mein Körper gehört dir, meine Seele, meine ... Gebärmutter …” 

“I … don’t understand,” Shinji responded weakly. 

As his heartbeat and breathing settled, his member slowly went limp in her mess. Her hands moved up his back and brushed into his hair. He felt her chest expand underneath him, her nipples poking him.

“ … don’t have to,” Asuka croaked. She closed her eyes again, lingering in the afterglow that followed her climax, before stating the obvious. “That was so good.” 

Shinji wholeheartedly agreed. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer they lay like this, their bodies pressed together, but eventually he pushed himself off her, his skin literally peeling off from hers as their sweat and other fluids had become sticky. His member, coated in secretions, slipped free amidst the surge of thick white semen she was still leaking. 

Seeing the state he’d left Asuka in, Shinji quickly pulled up his pants, tucking his penis in with care, and retrieved her panties from his pocket. These he used to wipe away the worst of his cum from her quivering, slightly agape pussy, but when he accidentally rubbed against her clit Asuka yelped and kicked. He barely had time to dodge.

“I-Idot, w-what’s the idea! It’s too sensitive there!”

Shinji ignored her, using the panties to soak up the drying fluids down to her asshole. He hadn’t really paid much attention to this particular hole--Asuka’s dirtiest and tightest--but now he rubbed his finger along the raised puckered circumference and watched in amusement as the soft anus quivered and contracted. Asuka moaned. She propped herself up on her elbows with some effort and looked down at him between her spread legs. 

Pushing more firmly against the opening, Shinji felt it resist. He wrapped the panties around that same digit and pushed again, and this time the asshole opened, chewing on his finger and cotton panties.

“Hey,” Asuka whined, flushing once she realized what he was doing. “What the hell! That’s where I poop from!”

“I told you we might need these later,” Shinji said.

Rather than continue her protests, Asuka just raised her hands and covered her shamed face. Shinji, meanwhile, continued stuffing more of her panties inside her asshole, watching almost with a kind of drunken zeal as the flimsy cloth vanished within her until only a small remnant was left hanging out like a white rabbit’s tail. 

Asuka was mewling softly, absently rolling her head from side to side and rocking her hips as the manipulation of such a sensitive area had its effect. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” she muttered. “I can’t believe you’d DARE.”

Shinji couldn’t either. Then again he could hardly believe anything he had just done--it all still seemed dreamy and unreal. He moved forward, nearly straddling her. With one hand, he took her ball gag and with the other moved her hands away from her face. She was blushing hard, but even though her eyes were foggy with passion she had no trouble holding Shinji’s admiring gaze as he returned the gag to her lips, pushing the ball between her teeth and silencing her again. 

“You have no idea how good that looks on you,” Shinji told her softly. He kissed her cheek just above the strap keeping the gag in place. “Thank you for letting me do this. And for everything else.” 

Asuka reached up a hand and pressed it to his lips.

“Yffgg wellllcoooff.” 

He gave her leash a quick tug and soon had her on her hands and knees again, this time with a cute wrinkled panty-tail dangling between her flustered buttocks. He patted her behind playfully and led her to the stairs.

“Let’s take the steps this time, okay?” Shinji suggested. Asuka nodded. “Exercise is always good.” 

Asuka looked annoyed. She started up the steps anyway. He followed, leash in hand and eyes on ass. He felt his member stiffen reflexively once more, though only halfway. A full erection was impossible, and probably would be for a few hours.

They made it back to the apartment in twenty minutes, with Asuka having surprisingly little trouble climbing all the way on hands and feet and stuffed at both ends. Nethertheless, he was panting and completely covered in sweat as they slipped through the door and closed it after them.

He led her into his room, but not into his bed. As they fell into each other’s arms and melted to the floor, he pulled out her gag and kissed her, even though he knew where those lips had been. He didn’t care. One should never waste a chance to kiss Asuka Langley Sohryu. He quickly got naked, for the sake of fairness. They were too tired for fucking. 

Instead, the pair simply made out, kissing and touching until sleep claimed them as they lay quiet with nothing except their own nude bodies for warmth, and even less between them. 

* * *

  
  


Yawning as she entered the kitchen, Misato was struck by how empty it was. Normally, around this time, Shinji would have already made coffee and him and Asuka would be engaged in the usual round of bickering between spiels accusing him of being a pervert. Now there was only a strange silence. Well, she couldn’t really complain about that--her head was currently throbbing from all the alcohol she’d drunk the night before. Had it been up to her, she’d return to bed and sleep it off. It wasn’t. 

Misato checked the clock on the microwave, and frowned when she realized it was nowhere near late enough for her wards to have left for school. This meant Shinji was shirking his morning responsibilities, on top of oversleeping. Misato made an annoyed face. 

I hope he’s not becoming like Asuka, she thought, and this made her head hurt even more. Caffeine. Yeah, that’s what I need. 

Misato popped open the top of the coffee maker, placed a new filter in and threw some ground coffee in--Neo Hawaiian blend, made somewhere in Arizona thanks to Second Impact. Still better than most Japanese coffee. She flipped the switch, and while that began brewing, she headed back over to the living room and down to Shinji’s bedroom. 

Knocking on his door, she received no answer. Misato frowned. It was really not like Shinjit to oversleep. Worse, it was not like him to saddle her with his chores. Making coffee was one thing, but there was no way she’d make them all breakfast. She knocked again. No answer. 

“Shinji-kun, it’s late,” she said, grabbing the door handle. “Don’t you have to get ready for--”

The sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks. Just when the hell had Shinji got so many boxes? His room was almost full to bursting. And when did he become such a slob? The room could almost compete with Misato’s for untidiness. 

Of the Third Child himself there was no sign. The futon was empty and the sheets pushed aside in a heap.

Confused, Misato stepped back, turned and crossed the hall, but it wasn’t until she stood right in front of Asuka’s bedroom door that she noticed the small plaque reading ‘Shinji-kun’s lovely room’. The same plaque she’d gifted him when he moved in. 

She squinted, rubbing her temple in a failing attempt to clear the cobwebs out of her head. Last night couldn’t have been that bad that she mixed up the rooms, could it?

“Weird,” Misato concluded, whispering. She knocked. “Asuka, you up? Have you seen Shinji?” 

There was some movement inside the room, something that sounded like clothes rustling, followed a few seconds later by a voice. A boy’s voice. 

“Sorry, Misato, I’m here,” Shinji said, and before Misato could overcome her surprise and ask what was going on, he added. “We switched rooms. Asuka and me. Please don’t open the door. I’m … busy.” 

“Oh, okay.” Misato almost left it at that, but then a thought hit her. “Wait. So, if you are there, where’s Asuka?” 

There was a pause, then Shinji said, “She’s, ah, she’s helping me with something. She can’t talk right now.” 

“She’s in there with you?” Misato couldn’t help herself. “You aren’t doing anything naughty, are you?”

Now the answer came really quickly.

“N-no! Of course not! We’re just busy!”

Misato laughed. She wasn’t a morning person by any means, but teasing Shinji certainly helped. She could just imagine the blush on his face, and Asuka was probably sputtering with anger. Whatever she was doing, it must have been really important for her to be so quiet. 

“Well, don’t get TOO busy,” the purple-haired woman added once the laughter subsided. “You still have to get ready for school. You already missed making coffee--and you know how much I need my morning coffee to get me going. Everyone has their responsibilities so don’t ignore them.”

“I'm sorry!” 

“Oh, and next time let me know before moving all this stuff around.”

“I will!”

Misato nodded and instantly regretted it. She had barely taken three unsteady steps from the door when she suddenly heard a soft slurping noise, like someone sucking on a lolipop. She stopped, looked around. Saw nothing. 

Man, today is just one of those mornings, Misato thought. I’m  _ hearing  _ weird things now. 

She returned to the kitchen, where she downed her coffee, made some toast, opened a can of tuna for Pen-pen--the penguin had not yet emerged from his freezer so she decided to let him sleep--then went and got dressed. It wasn’t until she’d picked up her keys and was slipping on her boots that Asuka came padding around the kitchen table, her golden-red hair a disheveled mess, her face pink. The shirt she wore seemed just about ready to fall off her shoulders, and her eyes were sleepy. 

Wiping a hand over her lips, the German teen froze when she noticed Misato standing by the door. She then touched the hem of her shirt and tugged it down slightly. It barely reached her thighs even with this effort.

“Good morning, Asuka,” Misato said. “Nice of you to help Shinji with … um, well, with whatever, I guess. I didn’t know you two were getting along so well.” 

Asuka swallowed, like her mouth was full of something. “Yeah, don’t mention it,” she murmured. Her voice was unusually thick. “No offense, but I have to brush my teeth. Bye.” 

With that, she hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Misato blinked in puzzlement, and wondered if the universe was somehow conspiring against her this morning. At the same time, she decided she didn’t want to think about it too much. Thinking hurt right now.

Bag over her shoulder, she headed out the door and took the short ride down the elevator, closing her eyes as the harsh interior lights stung her weary retinas. Once she reached her car, however, she knew for sure that some higher power must have had in for her that day. Because there was a puddle under one side of the car, and she could tell from the smell that it wasn’t water. It reeked.

Misato sighed, shoulders slumped. 

“Oh, come on!” she bellowed. “No one around here even owns any dogs!”

There was no one around to hear her frustration, either. No witnesses. But the smell … that lingered. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**To be continued.**


End file.
